Maid's Logbook: Very Much Alike, Part 1
by lindam2254
Summary: Life story o' mine has ne'er appeared to anyone as great matter o' interest. I was a simple maid in th' Governor's hoosehold, born to be ordered 'n' obey orders as a life's rule, not knowing o' better. But that was afore th' day o' me 18th birthday, when instead o' th' hert o' me beloved I received something else completely unexpected as a present... An adventure. COTBP
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**About:**

**So, this is the start of my 2nd POTC fanfic. And against my usual habits I started to publish this while writing it, even usually I prefer to finish the whole story before publishing. But well...**

**If you wonder about the weird English written from this point forward, I've tried to create a Scottish tint to it, as my OC's have their origins at Scotland. I know but the simple English taught at school myself, so the Scottish words and phrases have been formed with an online translator etc. So they might not**** be accurate. But don't get confused, and ask if something bothers you! I achieve to use same Scottish words which are similar to common English repeatedly, but to clarify the reading I suggest you at least check out the pronouns before starting (found at the end of this chapter).**

_**However the majority will be written in common English!** _**And the language seems much harder to understand in this first chapter because of the full phrases, which won't be used after the prologue.**

**All translations of the Scottish words, pronouns and phrases used (should be) listed at the end of each document. But if you find critical errors and could fix them, PM or review, and correct me.**

**_~lindam2254~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DISCLAIMER<span>_= I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Just borrowing and quoting it like many others, and I own only my OC's and the happenings of this story outside the movie script.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maid's Logbook:<strong>

Very Much Alike, Part 1

**~prolog~**

* * *

><p>"Be canny wi' they fabrics, Miranda darlin'. Governor Swann does nae waant stains oan th' fabric whilk is tae be lassy Elizabeth's freish gown", me maw, Jane Martins reminded me and nodded toward th' scrolls given to me possession to carry, while me twin brother stopped th' horse at th' head o' th' wee wagon we'd been given for running oor errands. Th' animal coming to a stop before a shop which sold coverlets o' finest quality.<p>

"Aye maw", I told her, sighing to myself. As if I didn't awready ken that these textiles needed to be kept at top condition.

As th' matron o' th' Swann residence, and as her position obliged her to note such matters, me maw had discovered th' a wee bit shabby state o' th' houses linen, so she had taken it to oor that afternoon's aim to acquire new textiles from bed sheets to all kind o' linen necessary. With th' Governor's blessing o' course, even he usually left everything under Jane's consideration when it came to running a hoosehold. So as return, maw aimed for to fulfill her responsibilities thoroughly 'n' without a chance o' animadversion, as she only wished to repay th' great kindness first late Mrs. Swann 'n' then efter th' widowed Governor Swann had showed her 'n' her children. Or so she always said to Peter 'n' me, reminding us o' th' great debt we owed to th' Swann family, 'n' that also we had to do everything in oor power to repay that debt.

Maw climbed doon from th' wagon, telling Peter to move it aside for th' time she 'n' I would spend in th' shop, him to wait there for us to return 'n' watch th' other purchases loaded aboard. I stood also from me seat, carefully nae to drop th' expensive brocade 'n' lace scrolls to th' muddy ground, as me intention to follow me maw who awready had entered th' boutique. But it had missed me notice that during oor voyage along th' road me dress' hem had gotten caught into th' wheel o' th' wagon, trapping it, 'n' then unfortunately causing me to lose me awready lacking sense o' balance while stepping doon. So noo losing me footing I released a surprised exclaim, for me horror me grip from th' fabric scrolls loosening with a flicker o' fright. 'N' while swinging dangerously toward th' edge o' th' wagon, on me way to th' filth o' th' street, I as well watched how th' precious brocade was too in danger to fall for its ruin.

But for me next as great 'n' unexpected surprise, all o' a sudden a gallant arm appeared out o' nowhere 'n' caught me before I dropped flat on th' ground, me directing me perplexed gaze up to witness how th' other arm o' this stranger hold th' scrolls securely in its grip. 'N' next I was staring into th' gentlest broon eyes I'd ever seen, a young man few years o' me senior smiling doon at me, inclining his head as oor short goup lasted.

"Are you alright?" he questioned from me, his smile courteous as th' strong grasp o' this young lad's malinky arm unhanded me, me wance again regaining me stable footing. I experienced quick confusion, nae finding words to respond due th' embarrassment I felt turn me cheeks riddy, too busy studying th' out o' th' blue appeared lad before me, 'til I managed a bashful smile. Me gaze leaving his as it dropped to th' ground.

"Aye. Thanks to ye", I replied, eventually directing a glance up to 'im to see his surprise, as he likelie considered me accent rather surprising to come across so faraway from English soil. Some recognition however in his irises due th' sound o' it. 'N' that same recognition then caused new, wider smile spread ower his lips as he handed th' scrolls back to me, then noticing me caught hem between th' wheel o' th' wagon.

He was evidently amused, his eyes having a spark o' mirth in 'em as he pointed at me gown remarkably. I as weel gave me dress one more ashamed keek, 'til me curious eyes hit on a well crafted sword at his hip, me then performing a quick observation ower his demeanor. I took notice o' his hands, which seemed to be quite quenched by work. I could not go jalousing what was his profession, but by th' soot covering his pleasant features 'n' th' mawkit, slightly sweaty claes he wore, I deemed he spent a lot o' time aboot a forge.

"Let me help you with that", he offered, 'n' so gallantly wance mair removed me hem from its trap, his friendly smile ne'er leaving his face. I returned it nothin' but shyly, as always when I came into interaction wi' males besides me brother, 'n' I curtsied to him.

"Ta", I said simply. He answered to me curtsey wi' a slight bow, me brother now jumping doon from th' wagon 'n' walking beside us. I felt streenge as I stared at this young lad I didn't ken from before into eyes, this being indeed foremaist time we met, but so did he. Both o' us somehow entranced by each other's gaze, 'em locking. But then he broke free from th' odd reverie by blinking, continuing.

"It was my pleasure… After all if I hadn't caught you, we'd be both lying on the ground about now", said th' lad, causing me to smile at him a wee amused, widely, but he then spent a short moment examining me 'n' by brother's faces. 'N' next he looked a bit inquiring.

"If you don't find me so bold, may I enquire are you from England?" he did then ask. Peter 'n' I glanced at each other, 'n' it was he who responded, stepping forth.

"Aye. We've lived at Port Royal since oor birth, but oor maw is originally from England. She moved 'ere 14 years ago from Scotland", Peter told him, noo examining oor new acquaintance in turn 'til a smile made its wey on his lips too. 'N' so Peter kind o' pushed me aside while stepped before th' stranger, offering his haun.

"Peter Martins at yer service", he introduced himself as weel politely, th' stranger also bestowing him a smile 'n' took his palm, answering th' greet with his own firm shake o' a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", was his response. But before he could say his name, oor maw's impatient voice called oot to me, interrupting th' lad.

"Miranda, whit ur ye daein' oot 'ere? We mist hurry", it said, oor maw stepping back out o' th' shop, but was stopped by th' sight o' oor new acquaintance. She gauged at us for a moment, giving me a slight remarkable browlifting, 'til th' young man now bowed to her too politely 'n' caused her to sigh after she'd returned his act o' courtesy wi' a small curtsey herself. Next turning aroond 'n' waving at me to hurry.

"Thare wull be time efter fur ye tae gang strolling wi' young men, bit noo we mist conlcude oor messages 'n' return back tae th' manor. Come along darlin'", she said to me, though smiling, me then realizing me duties as weel 'n' now turned toward th' young man in question, meeting his gaze.

"Good day to ye, 'n' ta once again", I wished for him, however me nae being able to stop meself from staring into his so warm eyes maybe a bit too long, 'til he nodded to me. Wishing me th' same 'n' took me haun, winching it lightly, me then finally going efter me maw into th' linen shop. Me cheeks bright red.

But as Peter then immediately started to familiarize himself wi' him, 'em starting a rather lively conversation together, I wance again could not deter meself from stopping to send one more wondering glance toward this stranger. Peculiar smile rising to me lips, as I noticed his gaze to linger in me as weel for quite awhile, before turning to take in my brother's blethering form. This sudden encounter left an odd feeling to dwell inside me when I thought aboot this young man.

'N' so it was, that on that certain ordinary efternoon from th' rest, I met William Turner, th' blacksmith's apprentice for th' very first time. Not yet kenning how important he would become to me in th' years that followed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish words:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, nae= not, 'em= them, oor= our, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, as weel= as well, efter= after, doon= down, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, foremaist= first, wey= way, haun= hand, wi'= with, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

_**Phrases:**_

**-" Be canny wi' they fabrics, Miranda darlin'. Governor swann does nae waant stains oan th' fabric whilk is tae be lassy Elizabeth's freish gown"=**

**_(Be careful with those fabrics, Miranda darling. Governor Swann does not want stains on th' fabric which is to be miss Elizabeth's new gown.)_**

**-" Miranda, whit urr ye daein' oot 'ere? We mist hurry"=**

_**(Miranda, what are you doing out here? We must hurry.)**_

**-" Thare wull be time efter fur ye tae gang strolling wi' young men, bit noo we mist conclude oor messages 'n' return back tae th' manor. Come alang darlin'"=**

_**(There will be time later for you to go strolling with young men, but now we must conclude our shopping and return back to the manor. Come along darling.)**_


	2. Entry 1

**Entry 1**

_***Crash***_

I flinched as th' loud sound o' a breaking dish broke me train o' thought, me discovering it to have slipped from me haun by accident while wiping it afore setting it among others into th' cabinet, waiting to be taken oot wance again by th' time o' next setting. I released a sigh when th' head servant o' th' Swann residence immediately hurried to th' scene, neist staring at th' smashed dish wi' horror stricken eyes.

"Oh, Miranda, that is the third irreplaceable piece of china this month!" Mattie's voice groaned behind me back, me breaking free from me reverie completely in an instant as directed a ken to me feet, seeing th' lairge shards o' expensive saucer scattered all around th' floor in smithereens. I couldnae help but to sigh at meself. Typical me.

Th' fussing woman turned up at me side quickly 'n' knelt, starting to hurl th' largest pieces intae her apron, while giving me a scolding gaze straight intae eyes. Very much lik' th' ones maw used to give me when I was a wee girl 'n' I did something like this. She shook her heid at me, sighing also as I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I cannot truly fathom what is going through your head today", she said to me incredulously, standing. "First thing in the morning you let the bread be burnt, and then before this you forgot to put the laundry to dry. Good heavens girl, is this the diligent and responsible young lady your maw raised you to be?"

"Forgive me, Mattie. I'm just a bit excited aboot today 'n' tend to daydream", I replied humbly, truly trying to seem sorry as I was. It wasn't lik' I meant to be so absentminded, but lik' said, I was pure agitated to have this day stairted. As for me, it was special.

"Very well, but do daydream on your own time!" Mattie gushed 'n' waved her haun, then aboot to return to th' kitchen with one more shake o' a head to me. "Now we must work, as the day is but to begin. You have to go soon wake Miss. Elizabeth, Miranda. She is still in bed, and you know how her father disapproves her to sleep so late. I proposed to the Governor that you would be the one to wake her henceforth, as you both are the same age and have been brought up together. And he seemed to agree by consenting. So quickly now, finish your own task as soon as possible, and then hurry up to Miss. Elizabeth's room. You can leave the rest to Lily and Hannah here", Mattie added afore leaving, glancing at th' two other maids she'd assigned to polish th' tableware with me lik' every morning afore breakfast. As it was that when Elizabeth slept till late efternoon, her father didn't get to sloch till then either.

Lily 'n' Hannah gave both Mattie 'n' me a skeptical gaze, 'til it turned intae harsh glare which drilled intae me neck, where I only nodded, then again concentrating to me hing. All th' plates 'n' cups had to be wiped afore I would go to Miss. Elizabeth's bedroom to wake 'er. Indeed she kipped gey late these days, likelie because she stayed up as weel really late reading all those pirate books I had often found under 'er bed in a big stack. She still was taken in by that world, in that she hadn't grown up at all…

It was me turn to sigh, but then I smiled to meself 'n' left me regarded "sister since birth" out o' me mind. Taking yet another plate in me haun 'n' earnestly continued me workin'. But now I reckon I'm supposed to tell ye something aboot meself, as ye have speared some time to read aboot me ventures? Well, there ain't much to tell ye...

Lik' ye likelie understood by Mattie's remark, I was indeed brought up alongside Miss. Elizabeth, th' daughter o' the Swann family mine had served since me maw arrived to this small island o' Port Royal many years ago. 'N' she hadn't come alone, but so it happened that it had been Elizabeth's maw who'd brought her to Port Royal to be th' new matron o' th' house 'er husband, th' current Governor, had seen fit to be built on this island he was to govern ower.

Me maw hasn't told much to Peter, my twin brother, 'n' me why she once left Scotland, where she had lived while married. Either we knew almost nothin' aboot oor father, besides th' fact that he'd been a brassic, young fisherman by th' time he married oor maw, till efter only one year o' marriage he'd went missing when pirates attacked th' hometown o' oor parents. Presumably taking 'im with 'em, or killing 'im. Oor maw had been expecting us when she'd suddenly been left alone, husbandless, penniless 'n' hertbroken, not kenning what to do. But luckily, late Mrs. Swann happened to come upon oor maw on her way to 'er new home at Port Royal, pregnant herself with Elizabeth, 'n' she took pity on oor maw, seeing her distress. And so she'd taken maw wi' her from England 'n' allowed her to stay 'n' work as a maid in her residence, where she soon after oor birth lik' I told ye, became th' matron of th' house. Highest ranked o' all maids, who made sure everything was in order. Mattie has that position noo as th' oldest servant in th' hoose.

Not but 3 years ago it happened that maw got awfy sick, wi' what disease not even th' doctors knew. But eventually fever took 'er away from us 'n' this world. 'N' efter 'er passing, it was left to Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, to make sure me 'n' Peter would have a sufficient income to come by either in his hoose, or otherwise. As th' Governor had promised to his wife, Mrs. Leanne, that he'd take care o' th' poor woman she once took under her wing, ergo efter me maw's death he was obliged by this promise to take care o' 'er children. 'N' I didn't mind, as even I was but a servant in his servitude, Governor Swann had always treated me wi' more respect due his daughter's 'n' me close childhood. Indeed showing some form o' fatherly care from time to time as me official guardian.

Peter had left th' house soon efter maw's passing, entering th' Navy as had been his long time intent. And with th' help o' William, who'd been teaching 'im very throughout 'n' skillful swordplay since th' start o' their close friendship, Peter had no difficulties to be accepted. Regardless o' th' fact that th' army usually didn't accept any cadets among th' lower class, but favored th' sons o' th' distinct 'n' minted families. But because o' his remarkable skills 'n' wit, Peter had been allowed to join. 'N' was now Second Lieutenant no less.

Though th' opportunity, I had never asked to be thought th' way o' a sword by William, 'n' hud been happy to only sit back 'n' follow their lessons from th' side. Swords weren't something a woman should know how to use, so I had deterred meself from th' chance every time William had offered it to me. But as said, by time Peter left th' Swann residence at th' age o' 15, I hud stayed behind. Taking ower maw's assignments lik' during 'er illness. 'N' I didn't complaint. Me life was braw, peaceful 'n' constant. I indeed had a loving brother, a position in a highly esteemed aristocrat's residence 'n'… one special joy in me life. I smiled gently to this thought.

I deem it might be in place to say something aboot me relationship to Miss Elizabeth. Aye, I usually call 'er simply Miss, as that is all she can be to me. Efter all, we ain't children any longer, 'n' regardless o' th' fact that we wance were very close, we've grown older 'n' apart from each other. As usually happens to childhood friends, but in oor case there are many other reasons we ended up living like we were expected. As a daughter o' a maid 'n' th' young Mistress o' th' hoose, who I served.

It was true that when we were wee, we often were called lik' sisters. But even now when both o' us had grown intae totally different personalities 'n' people, it bothered me that we were still regarded as so alik'. Or I was often compared to Elizabeth by many, as we looked alik'. Lik' in our childhood, one could've easily thought o' us twins, though not fully identical ones at that. As she was more bonnie than me, that's what I thought. But we had both broon eyes, o' warm shade, 'n' our haircolor resembled one another, as weel being as long in length. Mine maybe an inch longer. But o' course it was wance again Elizabeth, who from th' two o' us so alik' creatures, still won me ower in appearance wi' her soft golden locks.

Me own hair was th' color o' dirty blonde, which was broon in some wey, but usually looked pure ashen. Th' most ordinary 'n' dull color ever for as insignificant woman as I, a.k.a a weel suited, as a simple servant I was. Not special, who wasn't meant to attract attention. As mentioned, me eyes were broon too, o' same color as Elizabeth's, but me appearance differed from there that I had a conspicuous mole at th' left corner o' me mouth, where she didn't. Beauty mark, as me maw used to say, inherited from 'er. 'N' where Elizabeth lacked wi' true feminine form 'n' lines, as her figure was so lean, I had been more fortunate to have notably wider hips 'n' other form o' poise in me body. But neither in me figure there wasn't much to praise aboot.

But to make th' coincidence o' oor similarities even more ludicrous, lik' might've also awready occurred to ye, Elizabeth 'n' I are exactly th' same age. Not by th' date thank goodness, but year, Elizabeth's birthday being 18th o' July, as me own is 7 days earlier. So actually I am older than 'er by one week. 'N' in fact, today was my birthday, July the 11th. So I couldn't fool anyone that I wasn't excited aboot that day as if I were a child, lik' can be concluded by th' vexingly expensive plate o' such I had just broken. But surely others didn't seem to see th' matter in any wey identical perspective as I.

"What is wrong with that girl lately?" Hannah's voice cut me thoughts, coming behind me back, me being more than able to hear 'er 'n' Lily's hushed conversation aboot, not surprisingly, me. I heard Lily release a snort full o' disdain.

"Uhg, she's just being a silly coquette. _Daydreaming_ of a certain blacksmith she can never have. Everyone knows who he's so infatuated with", she replied to Hannah, mockingly. Something sank in me hert as I could feel their cold gazes on me back wance mair, trying to see me reaction. But lik' always, I in th' end left their blether wi'oot much notice. As when it came to this certain _blacksmith_, I knew something they didn't, which then caused me to simply smile as me mind indeed moved to daydream. O' today, 'n' what it would bring.

In reality that mocking tone in both Lily 'n' Hannah's voice bore fruit from th' fact that William Turner showed no more remarkable attraction to them than a coincidental acquaintance, as he was me best friend o' many years. Four to be precise, me 'n' me brother's, ever since we had met 'im on that one efternoon me dress had gotten caught in th' wheel o' th' wagon. 'N' so, though Lily 'n' Hannah ridiculed me o' me "daydreaming" or as they called it, they both did th' same always when William showed up to th' kitchen o' th' Swann residence. For their disappointment to steal me from me duties to have a stroll wi' 'im, what for they then were o' coorse furiated wi' me, as William indicated such familiarity exclusively toward me. To a woman, "a coquette", who could never have 'im as they also said. But his such often visits made me nothin' but happy 'n' gave me hope, as efter all, ever since that day I had gazed intae his gentle eyes th' foremaist time… I had ceaselessly stairted to fall in love with 'im.

William was lik' another brother to me. Th' person who'd always offered a shoulder to cry on, listened to me worries afore fixing 'em, 'n' had been th' one to take care o' me whatever happened. So was it a wonder that not long efter I met 'im I fell in love with his gentle, caring nature? Well according to some, including Peter, discordantly all these last years when I'd fallen deeper 'n' deeper in love wi' William, he instead had gotten more 'n' more head over heels in love wi' Elizabeth. But I didn't take such talk as truth. I knew better.

But I also knew that Hannah 'n' Lily's talk wasn't fully made from whole cloth. As younger, regardless o' William's clear fascination toward Elizabeth, she'd never showed any greater interest to 'im than mere friendship we all shared. But as we grew older 'n' William obviously changed to be more lik' a man when time passed, suddenly also Elizabeth stairted to see 'im in different light. Me often being forced to endure as weel 'er distinct longing toward th' young blacksmith, who also efter taking notice o' Elizabeth's abrupt risen attachment started to spent more 'n' more time with 'er during these last couple o' years. But I was hardly as concerned aboot this fact as Lily 'n' Hannah, as in some part o' me hert I considered William as me own th' more I came to love 'im. As as I mentioned, as weel Elizabeth lik' Lily 'n' Hannah were oblivious o' one thing which connected me 'n' William inexorably. Me only being aware o' oor much stronger bond between us than Elizabeth, or anyone could've ever formed with 'im. So fur this happy thought, I smiled as placed th' remaining plates into th' cabin, but then released a heavy sigh soon after. Closing it. Although, aye. Still it _could_ be true what they said… That th' one William was so infatuated wi' was not me... 'N' indeed I hand't been th' only one to notice this…

"I'm done", I stated, putting on a feigned smile as turned aroond to keek at me two fellow maids, who were wey behind. Two stacks o' both cups 'n' plates, not to mention a noticeable pile o' silverware, still on th' table beside 'em. Waiting their turn to be set in th' cabinet. However I didn't mention their lack o' wantit diligence this time, but simply just then received their icy looks that followed me toward th' door.

"Put th' linen into th' laundry basket after ye've finished with th' cutlery 'n' th' remaining china", I did then recall to remind them, o' coorse not gaining any gratitude for me gesture. Lily leered at me from th' other side o' th' dining room.

"We know how to do our jobs, _thank you_", she replied pointedly, exchanging a look wi' Hannah who seemed to concur, as weel sending me a hard stare 'til both o' 'em continued working. Stairting to whisper among themselves immediately efter I exited th' room. But afore I did, I couldn't but to let me quickly risen temper lash oot to 'em just a wee.

"Ye said that last time too. And then ye mistook clatty laundry from washed", I shot back as pointedly, wance again utterly stoogied to parent these two in such simple matters 'n' next left, leaving th' two as weel oot o' me mind. 'N' with accustomed steps I then made me wey to th' second floor, to go fulfill me other task in line. To go wake Miss Elizabeth.

As I ascended th' steps, I had time to think. In fact, Lily 'n' Hannah's bitterness aboot Miss Elizabeth 'n' William's deepened companionship caused 'em to go sometimes into such extremes as acquiring nettle leaves, crushing 'em 'n' then putting 'em into Elizabeth's powder box. So that they would then have a private delight when their young Mistress would earn a itching rash on 'er otherwise so fair skin. Me on th' ither hand, th' proper 'n' always loyal maid despite whatever Hannah, Lily or anyone thought, was as weel always th' one saving Elizabeth from some form o' public humiliation, 'n' this wey salvaging me two fellow maids' posts by changing th' facial powder into new one afore any harm was done. Knowing th' course o' me fellow workers' train o' thought lik' me own.

The two had been in this hoose for five years (three less than I), 'n' still they didn't realize it to be unwise o' plotting their sinister mischief against Miss Swann in th' kitchen, where we servants spent th' majority o' oor time alongside work, 'n' where everything reached into other people's ears. Only their outstanding giggling was suspicious enough. But thank goodness I was left oot o' such immature tricks. Though, it was not likelie I efter all who Mr. Turner was so smitten with, as Lily so graciously had phrased it, ergo making meself as their target. I sighed, but then shook me heid, banishing such ponders oot o' me mind afore they could cause any resentment.

Personally, I found th' pair continuous disturbance to th' work to be done in th' hoose, 'n' I'd wished to report o' their also endless intentions o' pranks to Elizabeth's father. But where was me proof? Even I'd lived in this hoose whole me life 'n' worked as a maid three years more than Lily 'n' Hannah, nae to forget th' fact that me maw had been highly appreciated by th' late Mrs. Swann, still me word against th' two o' theirs would nae be believed. So realizing this I always kept wheesht, 'n' instead thwarted their attempts o' unleashing their frustration on Elizabeth. Much for me own, personal delight to see Hannah 'n' Lily's plans come to nothin'.

"Ah, there you are my dear!" Governor's rather jolly voice suddenly caused me to gasp oot o' me deep sentiment, me twirling aroond in middle o' th' stairs to face 'im. He was standing in middle o' th' foyer, his arms behind his back while his lips wore a wide smile. Fully dressed in his impressive, curled grey wig 'n' gold embroidered blue overcoat, covering his flower pattern long vest made out o' silk. Lush, lace decorated scarf rounding his neck 'n' makin th' wanted showy detail to his style o' latest fashion he also was obliged to follow. I was a bit surprised by his sudden appearance, but then made a curtsey 'n' returned his smile.

"Good day, sir", was me reply, as he gave me one more smile afore then stairted to dauner toward th' stairs, me soon seeing Hannah follow at his wake. Carrying a large box, having a sash o' timorous blue tied intae a bow aroond it. I hurled me brows as immediately realized it to be yet another freish gown to Miss Elizabeth, but bypassing this notion then glanced toward th' next floor.

"I was just aboot to go wake yer daughter, sir", I told th' Governor 'n' turned half awa', him then looking surprised, 'til that same incredulous expression spread on his face.

"Is Elizabeth still in bed? Good heavens that girl… Well yes, go on. I shall join you, as I have something I brought for her from my trip to London", Governor Swann responded, now coming to me side 'n' I made yet another curtsey, him then waving me to follow. But efter a couple o' steps he then directed slight inquiring keek to me direction.

"And how have you been, Miranda?" he asked me, though I knew this time it was more o' a formality than a true enquiry. But nonetheless I smiled, me gaze dropping doon in respect.

"Well, sir", I told 'im. His eyes moved forward.

"And your brother, how is he doing?"

"He be also pure weel, sir. He juist got promoted as Lieutenant by th' soon to be Commodore."

"Oh, did he now? Well, your brother's a fine lad. I've never doubted his ability to do well in the ranks of Captain Norrington. Do congratulate him for me when you see him", Governor replied benevolently, me nodding in consent.

"I will, sir, thank ye."

We headed straight to Miss Eliabeth's bedroom, it bein' efter all Governor Swann who knocked on 'er door, me 'n' Hannah standing right behind 'im. Prepared to do oor duties th' minute Elizabeth would answer th' door. But even a moment passed she didn't, causing 'er father to frown for confusion.

"Elizabeth?" he called oot again, knocking th' second time. I heard some kind o' a slam from th' room, as if something just got dropped to th' floor by accident. "Are you alright? Are you decent?"

"…Yes… Yes!" th' muffled, kind o' hasty voice o' Elizabeth then finally replied, Governor Swann letting oot a sigh 'til finally opened th' door 'n' entered. Me 'n' Hannah sailing in at his wake but a step behind.

"Still abed at this hour?" 'er father questioned, though not having much o' a rebuke on his face as met his daughter's gaze.

Elizabeth stood at th' feet o' 'er bed, giving 'er father a wide smile 'til soon closed her eyes with a slight shocked breath, when I immediately walked to th' curtains efter curtsying to 'er. Pulling them out o' th' way to open th' windows, th' bright sunlight which streamed in enlightening th' dark room instantly, this way as weel blinding th' juist awoken young lady.

"It's a beautiful day", th' Governor remarked, to be proven right by th' wonderful view which now revealed itself from th' opened windows. Me eyes lingered at th' faraway, glimmering horizon for a second, 'til I turned me attention back to th' father 'n' daughter. Me own gaze however directed doon, lik' was th' custom while among those superior to ye.

"I have a gift for you", Goveror Swann announced soon efter, then turning to Hannah who handed th' package forward to 'im.

Miss Elizabeth sent a surprised 'n' inquiring keek to 'er father, 'til her hauns had opened th' blue bow 'n' lifted th' lid o' it, now uncovering indeed a dress o' finest golden, embroidered silk 'n' lace. 'Er eyes widened due infatuation when her irises searched th' beautiful 'n' elaborate cream colored patterns o' flowers on top o' th' darker, but shy shade o' indeed gold, 'em eventually stopping to examine th' detailed front, which was decorated by most nuanced 'n' exquisite lace designs. She grasped th' gown an infatuated expression oan 'er face, 'er smile widening when she removed it from th' box.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she breathed, 'er eyes still scanning th' gown up 'n' doon continuously, as 'er father seemed clearly satisfied by 'er approval. Bein' quite self-important in fact, if me corner o' eye observation was to trust.

"Isn't it?"

I stole a keek at th' dress in Elizabeth's hauns, indeed finding it to be rather lovely 'n' o' latest fashion as weel. Many hours o' work had been spent simply to sow that glamorous lace in place, nae to mention th' complicated but delicate pattering on th' fabric, which covered th' sleeves reaching th' wearer's elbows 'n' th' long voluminous hem. But juist as me stealthy examination was complete, Miss Elizabeth looked now rather suspicious 'n' turned her admirative attention from th' garment back to 'er father.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" she queried then in turn, trying to read 'er father's features to find th' answer. But he simply stared at Miss. Elizabeth 'n' quirked his brow, bypassing 'er question.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he replied wi' a question himself , matter-o'-fact tone in his voice, which caused Elizabeth then smile giddily 'n' wance mair eye at th' dress. Governor Swann sharing a laugh wi' 'er, 'til he nodded to me 'n' Hannah remarkably.

"Go on" he urged us, me bowing me heid as I quickly waltzed ower to th' folding screen efter Miss Elizabeth, where Hannah placed th' box temporarily on top o' th' still unmade bed, 'til came to help me to dress oor Mistress. Elizabeth slipped out o' th' nightgown as 'er father happened to glance outwit in thoughts, soon starting to speak when I handed th' nightgown to Hannah afore helped Elizabeth into 'er undergarments.

"Actually, I… I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today", th' Governor said behind th' screen, hesitating slightly in middle o' th' phrase, me seeing Miss Elizabeth make a puzzled frown as Hannah threw th' nightgown ower th' screen. Me taking th' new dress' corset in me hand, giving it slight shocked keek due its small size afore then wrapping it aroond Elizabeth's torso. Telling 'er to stay still.

"Ceremony?" she repeated indeed in confusion, then gasping as me accustomed fingers pulled th' first laces tight, awready gnashing th' poor gal's back. But though I made me own frown due th' perception that th' presented gown must've been one, two sizes too peedy for even as quite bosomless woman as Elizabeth, I didn't have other choice but to proceed lower wi' th' laces. Bringing unintentional anguish to 'er as pulled 'em as tight as was needed to have 'er fit in th' ridiculously toaty dress 'er father had aqcuaired.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony", was 'er father's answer. Elizabeth released a hiss when one more lace got tightened, forcing 'er torso to cave in a bit, till her exterior turned pure aghast. She leant stiffly to th' side to see 'er father.

"I knew it!" she stated, 'er voice all but pleased, but then she let oot another hiss when I yanked 'er gently back. Pulling yet one more loose lace in place, then tugging th' ither. "For goodness sake!" Elizabeth gashed, giving me a slight squint. "Are you doing this on purpose, Miranda? My bones will break if you keep on tightening the thing…"

"I'm sorry Miss, but if I don't, th' dress won't fit ye", I told 'er, giving 'er small apologetic smile in turn 'til continued. She sighed frustrated, but accepted me truthful remark.

"Commodore Norrington, he's about to become", th' Governor stated, clearly somewhat pleased as said th' man's name. 'N' reason to that was revealed soon. Miss Elizabeth instead apparently wanted to hurl her eyebrows at this, but wasn't given th' chance when I wance mair tugged th' strings o' 'er corset, eventually reaching th' lower part o' it. But due th' forceful tugs I had to make to squeeze 'er into th' supportive garment, Hannah had to take a better grasp o' Elizabeth for 'er not to fall doon. 'N' for shortage o' breath too.

"A fine gentleman, don't you think?" Th' Governor stated. "He fancies you, you know."

I lifted me own brows. Truly, Captain Norrington o' th' Royal Navy was interested o' Miss Elizabeth? That sure wouldn't please William… Though invardly I couldn't help but smile for relief then for this nugget o' information, was it selfish or nae. But now Elizabeth let oot a shocked moan as one more promptly tightened string dug into 'er back, 'er giving me a new furrow o' brows. I could nae but return it with another sorry look into 'er eyes. She touched 'er stomach incredulously.

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" Governor Swann asked, a wee worried as had heard his daughter's this time quite loud gasp. Elizabeth eyed at th' corset she wore 'n' pondered.

"It's difficult to say", was 'er rather unsure response. Th' Governor's voice was contemplative, but kind o' confused as weel when he replied, typically for 'im misunderstanding th' issue.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women- in - London - must've - learned - not to breath", Miss Elizabeth answered, her voice disjointed by th' last tugs I performed wi' all me strength, eventually succeeding in closing me Mistress inside th' corset. Smile on me lips due 'er rather accurate, but gentle retort. But it truly worried me to allow 'er to leave th' hoose with that unnatural torture chamber crushing 'er bones just for the fashion o' thin waist. Thank heavens I didn't have to endure such trials wi' me much simpler corset, which wasn't even close as tight. Elizabeth placed a haun over 'er bosom, testing did air flow in 'er lungs freely, finding it likelie pure challenging.

"There, all done. Now th' gown", I stated, stepping past Elizabeth who met me gaze, seeing me small compassionate smile 'til I left th' secure o' th' folding screen to fetch th' dress. But as I took it in me hauns, th' butler o' Swann residence stepped in wi' a bow.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

I also directed a questionable gaze toward arrived Tomas, but soon got surprised by Governor Swann afore I'd returned back to Miss Elizabeth 'n' Hannah. He recalled somethin'.

"Ah, yes! It must be Mr. Turner!" he stated, me attention instantly perked again due th' mention o' William, wide smile rising to me lips. But I wasn't th' only one.

"Is Will here?" Elizabeth's voice asked, again 'er head coming to sight behind th' screen. I could see that glow in 'er irises 'n' understood what it meant, but then bypassed this all too familiar observation lik' many times afore.

Th' Governor seemed rather uncomfortable now while gazed at his as giddy, smiling daughter as th' one who'd received th' dress a moment past, also noticing Elizabeth's sudden risen interest. Unlik' she hadn't displayed when they had been conversing o' James Norrington, a probable candidate for marriage, 'til this moment when th' talk turned to th' young blacksmith o' their town. O' whom th' Governor had become a bit wary, in th' manner o' receiving his daughter's attachment every day more, which itself was pretty unsettling to 'im.

"Miranda dear!" he suddenly called oot to me, causing me to come to a halt 'n' direct a doilt keek to 'im. He nodded toward Hannah, then waving at th' dress in me hauns. "Come, you go and receive our guest. I believe you'd be rather delighted to meet him", he prompted me, exchanging a short stare wi' me. "You can leave the matters to Hannah. Now, you go down before me."

"Right awa' sir", I complied, but couldn't keep me voice fully restrained for th' obvious excitement which lifted its head in me. Quickly I handed th' gown into Hannah's forth extended arms, noting 'er clear vexation, afore I sailed out o' th' room in as equal hurry. Soon arriving to th' top o' th' stairs leading doon, a new, warmer smile spreading ower me lips due th' sight o' waiting William in th' foyer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish words:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**


	3. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

William stood in middle o' th' foyer, holding a peculiar looking black box in his armpit 'n' examined his surroundings from th' drapes to all th' fancy furniture, 'til he stairted to walk aboot. Presumably nervous for some reason. I walked to th' railing, leaning to it as followed his doings.

I didn't ken it then, but he'd been told to dress into his finest claes, which he'd taken to hert 'n' indeed now waited there in his best outfit. Appropriate to wear while visiting a hoose o' a wealthy aristocrat. 'N' as me eyes measured 'im 'n' his much neater appearance for a moment from me vantage point, liking very much o' what I saw, it next amused me as I watched 'im then direct an inspecting keek at his gutties. Noticing something. Likelie discovering a stain which hadn't been there afore. I hold back a giggle as followed 'im trying to wipe th' dirt into his stocking, clearly rather nervous o' some kind aboot th' upcoming meeting wi' th' Governor, next gazing to his sides indeed a wee uneasily. Though I had no idea why.

William ambled aboot a couple o' steps, 'til he came to a stop afore an old sconce hanging from th' wall. He observed it for a short moment, inclining his heid as did I above 'im, still following his movements, till his haun then rose to touch th' object. Only for him to get next perplexed, or rather shocked, as one o' th' candle holders attached to th' sconce accidentally came loose. Th' detached part staying in his haun. I placed a deterring palm ower me lips as William looked behind 'im alarmed, to see had someone seen 'im, 'n' indeed someone was coming to his direction. That someone to be one o' th' other male servants, George, as I discovered when he stepped oot o' th' lounge on me left. Just efter William had successfully hid th' broken piece o' sconce into th' cane holder, after discarding th' idea o' concealing it in his own pocket. Small snigger however escaped me geggy as I now saw William try to look normal, giving George a small nod as a greeting 'til th' servant was gone, William releasing a breath o' relief. How silly he really was, me William… But then I couldn't take it any longer.

William was startled half to death by me laugh coming from th' stairs. His somewhat wide eyes turned to stare at me, 'til they were wance again filled wi' relief as they took in me safe, familiar form. 'N' efter a moment o' exchanging stares with 'im I stairted to descend th' remaining steps, still laughing, causing me love to so wonderfully 'n' innocently, blush. In that he was very much like me, blushing as easily as speaking. He seemed annoyed when I now reached th' foyer, walking ower to 'im.

"This isn't funny, Miranda", William said to me, glancing to th' sides a few times, clearly embarrassed. But I could nae wipe me smirk awa' as halted afore 'im, next giving 'im a teasing keek directly into his eyes.

"No. It is pure hilarious, William. Wonder what Governor Swann will think efter finding one o' his candle holders beside his cane while leaving oot", I replied, causing William to turn more abashed. But then he sighed deeply, locking gazes wi' me, 'til eventually broke intae as wide smile as I had. Then taking me hauns 'n' pulled me close, wrapping his other, unoccupied arm tightly aroond me frame.

Me hert was filled wi' warmth as I felt his familiar scent o' forge: sweat, metal 'n' soot, which he however hadn't been able to remove from 'imself regardless o' his apparent bath. I smelled soap mixed in wi' his personal odor o' a blacksmith, which I loved most in 'im. Unlik' many other girls o' me age, I didn't despise 'im or men in particular for to be dirty 'n' smell o' sweat almost every hour o' th' day, as that's what William was. A hardworking, starting blacksmith, ergo a decent young man who didn't have time to concern 'imself wi' such matters. But now, obviously it wasn't only his scent which caused me loving hert to race all th' while faster, but simply his closeness 'n' strong arm (much stronger 'n' secure from before, mind ye) which hold me in its embrace for a wonderful moment, 'til we separated. Exchanging yet one more smile wi' one another.

"What are ye doing 'ere, William?" I asked 'im. He looked suddenly kind o' proud as then glanced at th' case in his armpit.

"Governor Swann asked me to come. He said to have something to discuss with me, and asked me to stay for a little while after delivering the sword to him", he told me. I made a confused frown. What could possibly th' Governor have to discuss wi' William besides th'… sword?

"Sword?" I repeated, me eyes showing me bafflement o' th' matter. He realized it.

"Mr. Brown was requested to craft a sword to th' future Commodore", he revealed, me eyes widening for understanding. But after a few seconds o' ponder I gave 'im slightly narrowed keek.

"And why haven't ye told me ye were given such important commission? That is great!"

William let oot a glum laugh. "It wasn't after all me the sword was ordered from, but Mr. Brown. And this sword among many others makes no difference to me", he replied diplomatically, me giving 'im a bit sad gaze. 'Til I was smiling again, as weel glacing at th' case.

"But it does make a difference. It was ye who made it, nae Mr. Broon. Heaven forbid, he hasn't made anythin' in years!" I stated, this wey succeeding in making me love's spirits rise again.

"How was your morning?" William inquired me, smiling slightly as saw me following browhurling 'n' frustrated expression.

"Stowed. Pure stowed. Ye can not imagine how much there is to be done simply in th' foremaist hours o' th' mornin'. Not to mention Hannah 'n' Lily, who didn't make it any easier for me either", I responded, as weel sighing, till took William's free haun again. Wi' a sweet smile I noticed meself to give only to 'im. He made a agreeable nod, rubbing me fingers as caught me palm intae his soon enough, his irises never looking awa' from mine. I felt th' same tingling on me skin due his touch.

"I can. You cannot either fathom how many orders there are sometimes to be done back in the forge, already to be close to finished very early in the morning", was his response, me sensing his sarcastic dare in his voice. I inclined me heid as gave 'im a tired look, 'til I felt me expression turn mair compassionate.

"_I can_. Efter all, it is ye who has to do most o' th' work", I stated th' truth to 'im, William now as weel turning more frustrated due th' mention o' his teacher. "Th' old Broon has taught ye well, aye. But soon efter seeing ye to prepare one good enough sword, he left th' shop completely to yer care regardless o' th' fact that it's his name hanging above th' door!"

"Well, at least I can earn my pay. Orders have started to pour in more than usually, so I've been truly busy lately as well", William told me, his tone soothing to calm me own frustration risen under me usually so calm being. But then he seemed apologetic, squeezing me palm wance mair.

"So forgive me Miranda. I haven't had the time to come by so often to see you. But if your hands have been as full of work as mine, I reckon you wouldn't either have had time for me", he added, now smiling mair amused. I returned it as wide, tender, nodding sideways.

"I've missed ye, I admit that much."

William pondered a moment, searching me features carefully, 'til he next caused me hert to almost jump oot o' me chest when his gentle fingers swept me jaw, his haun setting itself on me neck momentarily. Me now seeing th' most happy smile also reflect thro' his warm, broon irises. His smile as tender.

"Me too. Much."

Me gaze as weel softened due th' sound o' his words, us then staring at each other for a short moment speechless, 'til Governor's sudden voice started to speak from oor left. Surprising 'n' frightening us both, neither o' us being aware o' th' moment he'd come doonstairs.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" he called delighted, William 'n' me turning to face him 'n' saw 'im walk toward us from th' staircase. A smile on his lips. "Good to see you again!"

William returned th' smile 'n' hurried to meet th' Governor, now placing that mysterious case he was carrying onto th' mahogany table in middle o' th' room. "Good day, sir. I have your order."

I took a step closer, only to be surprised as William lifted th' lid o' th' streenge container, now unveiling a beautifully crafted rapier. Wi' unbelievably thin blade, th' handle o' th' weapon decorated wi' gold filigree. See, I had learnt something due all those hours spent in William's forge wi' 'im 'n' me brother, watching 'em as William also showed Peter th' secrets o' true craftsmanship in addition to how to use a sword. This short remembrance caused me to smile, when I then followed William to take th' delicate weapon into his hauns 'n' next hand it to th' delighted Governor. He was notably taken by it as weel. That's me William. So good wi' his hands that his work was pure art!

"The blade is folded steel", he started th' description, measuring th' Governor's reaction as th' older man's gaze examined th' unsheathed sword wi' admiration. William continued, indeed pointing oot th' detail I had apparently been right aboot.

"That's gold filigree laid into the handle", he said, following as th' Governor now did eye at th' attractive decoration made wi' care 'n' skill, giving th' weapon that certain adornment it deserved. But then William extended his hauns, asking to have th' weapon back for demonstration.

Governor Swann did cede th' rapier back to 'im wi' questionable expression, 'til both o' us lifted oor brows when William balanced th' thin blade on his finger. Smiling slightly, that familiar somewhat serious look in his eyes lik' always when it came to his work. It what else, made me smile, as me eyes dropped momentarily doon in me thoughts.

"Perfectly balanced", William remarked, his eyes gliding along th' shining metal, afore rose again to meet th' Governor's own. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Governor let oot slight startled sound, leaning back so that I had to take a step backwards, when William now gracefully flipped th' sword aroond. Presenting it to 'im wance again. Th' Governor's clearly satisfied voice replied soon enough when he took th' rapier back into his own haun, not helping but to inspect th' skillful craftsmanship o' th' said beautiful weapon for another couple o' seconds. William placed his arms behind his back, an expectant expression on his face, 'n' it was easy to guess why. I sent a remarkable, but subtle browhurling toward 'im, which he returned wi' as subtle smile.

"Impressive, very impressive…" Governor Swann admitted, sheathing th' rapier. "Ah, now… Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this…"

William made a delighted, but still deterred smile as th' sword was again handed to 'im to hold, 'im putting it back into th' case without a moment o' delay. But me wide, proud smile was then faltered, 'n' we both got frozen for a brief moment by Governor Swann's following phrase. Which he said what else than casually, nae aware o' th' true nature o' th' manner he spoke o'.

"Do pass my compliments on to your Master", he said, William's gaze rising to meet th' Governor's surprised. To me clearly disappointed even. But he then neutralized his expression intae polite 'n' smiled, nodding in consent.

"I shall", he promised, clasping th' case shut. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

William now looked awa', 'n' I could see th' evident frustration reflect from his eyes, which o' course th' Governor was too blind to see. I gave me loved one a sorry gaze, walking forth from Governor Swann's wake past 'im, coming to William's side. He met me eyes as me right arm circled his, squeezing it encouragingly, me next smiling eyes telling 'im that at least I knew th' truth. That he was th' appreciated craftsman, not some old, alcohol drinking poltroon. 'N' me wordless support had th' wanted effect, that same gentle look returning back into his eyes as they keeked deep into mine, oor gazes staying locked to one another for a short moment. 'N' it seemed that oor small exchange o' intimacy seemed to remind th' Governor o' somethin', he soon letting oot a new sound. This time o' realization.

"Oh, yes! And now for the other matter, my lad!" he stated, causing me 'n' Will's stare to be cut as we both turned to look at 'im in confusion. 'Til William remembered as weel th' other reason he'd arrived for, now stepping closer to th' older man wi' a bow.

"With your permission, I shall not stay for long. I have a lot of work still ahead of me", William answered, smile still covering his lips. Governor Swann nodded, smiling 'imself rather suspiciously if ye ask me, as next turned to look at me. Now waving at me to join 'em for some reason as they stairted to approach th' Governor's study, baffling me.

"You too, Miranda. You unquestionably need to be present during this discussion as well, my dear", he told me, serious, that same odd twinkle in his eye as now William turned to give me a keek too halfway, frowning for wonder.

But I got ower mine 'n' then just curtsied wi' a slight smile, following them all th' way to th' said private office o' me Master. 'N' once there William 'n' I were standing afore th' writing desk, silent, following as th' surprisingly cheerful Governor immediately daunered ower to th' small bar table beside th' wide window. Pouring some expensive brandy into one glass, soon filling another 'n' placed it on th' desk. For what we knew not as waited.

William 'n' I directed even more clueless looks to each other, 'n' not long after to th' Governor who just stood by th' window yet again, scanning th' tropical scenery opening afore 'im. 'Til finally he'd collected his thoughts, whatever they could've been 'n' he turned to face us. Contemplative expression covering his features. He ambled behind his desk, sitting doon, his gaze almost ne'er leaving us. William hawked a bit uncomfortable due th' silence.

"Yes, forgive me this wait, but I'm not exactly sure how to present this matter to the two of you", Governor Swann apologized, his gaze dropping briefly 'til it rose again. He took a toaty swig o' his bevvy, me 'n' William frowning questionably, sharing another regard from th' corner o' oor eyes, afore th' Governor then eventually found th' right words. Starting to talk.

"As you undoubtedly know, you two have truly close relation to one another", he said, making th' two o' us to jolt, William then making a slight confused frown. But me soon only smiled a little shyly as th' Governor continued.

"And I dare to reckon it has only deepened along the years, as I hear you've been courting for some time now", he made his neist claim, which though truly disconcerting was efter all true. I made a curt nod, where Will only stole a glimpse o' me. His eyebrows lifted as we both waited Governor Swan to specify his purpose for such presumptions.

"Aye, we have, but forgive me for asking… What has that to do wi' this?" I inquired, giving me Master a careful keek, where he then only gave me a warm smile. Soon standing.

"Well Miranda, as you know, before your mother died she carried a certain promise in her mind till the moment she passed. Made by my late wife", he stairted again. I felt William to stare at me for a while, 'til his eyes found back to th' Governor. I nodded th' second time.

"Aye."

"The promise, was of course, that I would do everything in my power to secure your mother's subsistence in my house, as long as she would live. And same went with her children, you and Peter. But as it happens that you mother passed before either of you reached adulthood, it then became as one of my obligations to take custody of you, so to speak, till you'd be old enough to fend for yourselves. And by that I mean the time when both of you would start your own families and get married…"

Regardless o' th' fact that Governor Swann was now finally explaining 'imself, he still made no sense to me 'n' William. Aye, all he told us now was true, but how did it relate to William? We gawked at 'im in even greater puzzlement, trying to form some kind o' a conclusion where all this was going. Th' Governor's smile hadn't faded even an inch as he wance mair kept on talking, putting his arms behind his back, changing place.

"And as your official guardian, in place of your mother, it has now fallen for me to secure you have a sufficient income, and that you have a place to spend your nights in", he remarked.

"Aye, 'n' I thank ye for that, sir", I answered, making a slight curtsey. Me gesture was returned wi' a warm smile 'n' a nod.

"Yes, I know. You've done well by filling your mother's position, and have grown to be a very capable young woman", Governor Swann said, me smiling me eyes doon, as felt me cheeks turn red due embarrassment. William was still uncomfortable as he hadn't yet been included intae th' conversation. But th' following words o' th' Governor caused us both to freeze, turn dumbfounded.

"Well, as I mentioned, both you and your bother have grown to be young adults by now. So just like my own daughter, I have come to a conclusion the time to be ripe enough for you to marry, Miranda", he then spoke, wi' this phrase finally unmasking th' true nature o' this conversation both William 'n' I had attended. 'N' indeed th' two o' us now froze to oor spots, but me more than William due o' me evident, own surprise. I stared at me Master, speechless, where he simply smiled 'til nodded 'imself, starting to walk again. I was shocked.

"Me, sir?" I asked.

"Yes. You, like many other young ladies have to secure your future living by other means, and that is by finding the right husband to support you."

"Forgive me Governor Swann, but may I inquire how do I make part of this matter?" William did now query, me looking at 'im quickly 'n' seeing 'im frown, stepping forth. This caused th' Governor's smile to widen. 'N' then I thought I started to understand th' Governor's insinuation.

"Very good question!" he stated, us exchanging a short gaze. "And there indeed is another reason why I asked you to arrive here today, Mr. Turner. There indeed is a reason… What I'm trying to say, is that as you Miranda don't have a father of your own to find you a suitable husband, that task has fallen upon my shoulders to fulfill. But I find it not as hard, as I've learnt you already have attachment for a certain gentleman of fine reputation and livelihood…"

Th' Governor kept yet another remarkable break, his eyes now staring at only William. 'N' then indeed both o' us stairted to understand his intentions, me feeling William to freeze again. Where I then simply felt me hert to flip, great happiness takin' ower me. Governor Swann noticed me reaction as he then looked satisfied, lifting his jaw as behold th' pair o' us before 'im.

"So without further mincing words, as you two have obvious relationship of caring kind, formed after several years of acquaintance and very deep one at that, I'd wish to see you to marry as soon as possible. I consider your match rather commendable, as you already have such a strong bond between you, ergo have an excellent foundation to build your mutual life upon. And lastly as was said, you have a sufficient income to come by, each of you, and possess the every requirements to make yourself, but more importantly each other happy as a man and wife. So here we are. This is the matter I wanted to discuss with both of you, and hope you find my proposition as fitting as I have come to see it."

We said nothin'. Just stood there thunderstruck, close to have oor geggys dropped open for astonishment, William's figure as tense as a string neist to mine. But it didn't take long when pure joy filled me, 'n' I smiled. Lik' I haven't for years since one certain day th' Governor's suggestion brought back in me mind now, also involving this kind o' a moment o' mirth.

Me eyes sought William's, to see his reaction to th' news. To us suddenly given chance we had waited for th' past three years, but instead o' his irises I was only met wi' his petrified profile. His eyebrows wrinkled as he stared at Governor Swann in utmost perplexity, nae saying anythin'. This caused me smile falter only slightly, as his so unreadable demeanor made me wonder why he didn't seem to share me happiness. But quickly that small doubt o' mine was as quickly wiped to oblivion by th' immense excitement I next experienced. It flooding in me, 'n' drowning even th' slightest emotion o' uncertainty.

"I wouldn't desire nothin' less than that", I replied to th' Governor, finally getting me turn in this chat 'n' took William's forearm, wrapping mine aroond it. I felt 'im gasp only slightly due me tender touch, his gaze then giving oor entwined arms a fast glimpse, 'til he turned his as unreadable eyes to me when I continued. Now more blue expression on me face.

"But regardless o' oor desire to marry, I'm afraid it is nae possible, sir. We care for each other yes, very much, but have nae much money to guarantee oor future if th' wedding is to be held. Th' ceremony would take its toll, even more to buy us a own hoose efter we would've become a man 'n' wife…" I told th' Governor th' undeniable truth. As even we both had oor jobs 'n' average salary to come wi' it, still oor funds couldn't have secured oor life together, regardless o' Governor Swann's standpoint in th' matter. Same problem had presented itself afore as weel, among other things…

For oor surprise Governor Swann then let oot a small laugh, shaking his wig covered heid once, 'til answered. Sincerity in both his being 'n' gaze.

"You need not to worry about such things as money", he assured us, me blinking due surprise. Th' Governor smiled encouragingly. "After all, I have promised to make sure you will be married to a respectable man, such as Mr. Turner admittedly is. So it is my pleasure to aid you in any way I can, perhaps even in a form of small contribution, so that you can get your life started. Just regard it as some form of a early wedding present from me."

Me hert swelled for gratitude. Me not believing me lugs as th' Governor, a man who wasn't me real father, but who still was willing 'n' promised to lend us money to get married. It was just too good to be true! I released a sigh, me eyes likelie close sparkling as I looked at Governor Swann wi' as weel thankful eyes, bowing me heid 'n' curtsying. Hardly being able to deter me happiness bubbling inside me. 'N' I couldn't.

"Thank ye! Thank ye so much, sir! We can ne'er repay such a favor…" I responded, William as silent as had been during th' whole conversation, his forearm though still in me grasp. I now squeezed it as gave him a beaming gaze, a gentle one, me eyes shining for pure affection I felt for 'im wi' all me hert. 'N' finally he turned his irises to keek into mine lik' many times afore, but caused me to turn momentarily confused again as I saw th' emotion in 'em. That look he gave me now… It wasn't th' same. He didn't usually keek at me wi' such eyes…

"Nonsense! The moment you have come into agreement about the date of your wedding, I shall inform Mattie and have her aid you with preparations, Miranda", Governor Swann promised readily, then walking back to his writing desk 'n' grasped th' other untouched glass o' brandy. Handing it to dumbfounded William, where I simply smiled that wide, thankful smile 'n' made another, deeper curtsey to me Master. That was all I could do to thank 'im, besides conducting me duties wi' even greater vigor this day forward.

"Thank ye, sir."

"Congratulations to both of you! I'm sure your marriage will be very happy and mutually satisfactory."

William stared at th' rosin colored alcohol in his glass, pondering, taking it to his lips to drink but in th' end didn't swallow a drop. Placing th' crystal made glass eventually back on th' table, his gaze as weel dropping. I gave 'im now a questionable look, trying to seek his eyes as me also a bit worried haun pressed on his shoulder to turn 'im, but he refused to face me. 'N' then th' Governor finished his own swally, next glancing at th' old tall-case clock behind 'im, realizing th' time.

"But now we must end this conversation. We'll be soon late from Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony", he informed us, me giving 'im one more, but this time weaker smile as curtsied yet again. Me 'n' William eventually following 'im all th' way back to th' foyer. I measured William's face for a long time, trying to figure oot what was it he was thinking so deeply, gaining nothin' from his so expressionless form. I wrinkled me brows.

"William?" I asked, coming to a halt as stepped afore him. Lifting his jaw so that he finally locked gazes wi' me, now suddenly kind o' sad emotion dwelling in his making me worry. 'N' fear, deep within me. "What is it, me…?"

"Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning!" Governor Swann's voice interrupted me question, this certain name alerting William 'n' he twirled aroond. Only to freeze to his place yet again. But this time because o' Miss Elizabeth, who was descending th' stairs to th' first floor. 'Er now gazing up 'n' noticing William, who was busy at beholding 'er beauty in 'er freish, elegant pale gold gown o' lace 'n' brocade. Witnessing lik' us others too how that blissful smile spread ower 'er lovely lips.

"Will. It's so good to see you!" she breathed, hurrying doon, me directing a slightly confused look to William as saw his current expression. It being filled wi' that innocent, rather indeed infatuated look I knew all too weel. But hadn't gotten accustomed to see 'im give it to others besides me, 'n' realizing this now so apparently I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even jealous, maybe, as Elizabeth nearly dashed to William. Forcing me to cede me place afore me love to 'er, Elizabeth now locking gazes wi' William.

"I had a dream about you last night", she revealed, me stepping back, though me eyes soon rose to secretly examine William's reaction. He seemed genuinely surprised, me detecting th' wey his eyes turned softer when he was so close to Miss Elizabeth. For my confusion, but then again for my ultimate fear. Immediately Lily 'n' Hannah's earlier blether came to haunt me, while I followed th' ongoing conversation.

"About me?" William questioned.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Governor Swann stairted, aboot to interrupt his daughter's indeed rather tactless behavior. Which I did agree, as Miss Elizabeth acted maybe a wee too... formal wi' William. Or maybe I was just jealous, 'n' couldn't all o' a sudden stand to hear 'er talk so friendly to William, in automatic fear o' gaining a… No, I mustn't thought that wey. 'N' a smile then returned on me lips as I wance again remembered th' one fact which made me fears impossible to turn into reality.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth continued, making then a question as ignored 'er father, 'er eyes nae leaving from William's. 'N' for some reason I was now afraid to see his response to 'er so intimate statement. Intimate being that 'er dream had been about th' day she 'n' th' Governor had sailed to Port Royal aboard a ship which had saved William from drowning, efter his own ship had been attacked by pirates many years ago. Before I'd met 'im. 'N' this small detail had always caused me anguish throughout oor friendship, as he after all shared something wi' Elizabeth I didn't. Yet another thing she won me ower.

William blinked afore answered, dropping his eyes momentarily doon politely. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Miss Elizabeth now asked 'im, _dared_ to ask 'im, expectant look in 'er broon eyes as they gawked intae William's. But I felt me own widen only a wee, though I o' course stayed silent.

I gave me young Mistress slight judgmental gaze, 'er so casual usage o' William's given name also causing 'er father to disapprove. _Will?_ She just called 'im Will, just like that? It wouldn't have mattered otherwise, but th' undeniable truth in today's society was that th' pair o' 'em after all belonged to two different classes. Elizabeth being a daughter o' an aristocrat, where will was just a simple, well… I guess people lik' me 'n' him, _th'_ _working class_, could as well be called peasants in some wey in comparison to th' rich 'n' powerful. But just because o' this obvious fact, I couldn't tolerate Elizabeth's so careless wey o' speaking 'n' acting. This however having nothin' to do wi' th' fact that I realized meself to be in fact jealous while standing there between them, I assure ye that. But this time also William seemed to agree, next being indeed th' proper gentleman 'n' realized where th' line o' decency went.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always", was his diplomatic response, o' coorse disappointing Elizabeth who'd expected same kind o' familiarity back from William. I let me gaze drop, maybe in small relief if I was honest to meself, as then Governor Swann made a satisfied nod.

"There, see?" he remarked, giving Elizabeth a matter-o'-fact glance 'til met William's eyes again. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

I turned to curtsey to me Master as he now received his hat from one o' th' arrived drivers, still noticing how William's gaze sank in some kind o' melancholy 'til as quickly rose again. To meet wi' Elizabeth's, which now had changed from that warm 'n' friendly intae somewhat nonchalant.

"Good day, Mr. Turner", she wished 'im, but either 'er voice wasn't any more warmer. As weel nothin' but polite, when she then followed 'er father outdoors. Governor Swann's urging voice telling 'er to hurry.

I straightened 'n' released a sigh, then as me intention to turn 'n' smile at William. Aboot to take 'is arm. But afore I could but twirl aroond he was awready gone. Walking to th' door 'imself with hasty steps, to follow how Elizabeth's dapper silhouette stepped inside th' carriage waiting at th' hoose's courtyard for th' gentry to arrive.

"Good day!" William exclaimed efter 'er, me as weel hurrying beside 'im through th' front doors, only to see how William let oot somewhat despondent sigh. A ghost o' a odd, enchanted smile on his lips as he then finished wi' breathless voice. "…Elizabeth."

I wrinkled me brows, nae being able to stop that foul feeling o' uncertainty hit me as I watched Elizabeth bestow William one mair glance through th' carriage's window, ower 'er shoulder, before th' horses harnessed at th' head o' it pulled it into motion. Not but a few seconds later th' carriage driving out o' th' Swann' residence's gates to th' street, vanishing. Me 'n' William staying at th' front steps o' th' hoose, silent, th' entrance being shut behind us soon efter.

I endured th' somehow awkward silence for a few seconds more, 'til then let oot a sigh as weel 'n' turned to William. Smiling while took his haun.

"Ye want to come inside 'n' have some tea afore ye leave?" I inquired from 'im, he flinching lik' afore when I touched 'im 'n' finally his eyes turned to meet mine. For me even greater, neist relief filling wi' that same gentle, caring expression they always hold while staring at me. He returned me smile, but shook his heid.

"No. I must return back to work", he replied. But though me uneasiness had been lessened but a moment ago, I now saw how his expression changed th' second he looked awa' from me. Me neist gasping in turn as he pulled his haun free from mine rather quickly, 'im then just starting to walk awa' from th' hoose. Not giving me a single word o' goodbye nor gaze. It caused me hert to lurch for some senseless reason, but though me brows wrinkled yet again I then forced meself to smile.

"Shall I come today? At th' same time?" I called oot efter 'im, still in some part o' me stressing aboot his reply, though there was no reason for that either… Or were there, but I juist stubbornly bypassed it?

But then as if nothin' had efter all changed, I saw William twirl aroond. Close to normal smirk inhabiting his lips when he waved at me, nodding.

"Same time!" he confirmed. 'N' then he too, was gone. Oot o' me sight.

I couldn't hold back a third sigh as th' knot in me stomach came loose. Aye. Nothin' had changed between us. I was juist overreacting now when it looked probable that William 'n' I would soon, in th' following months or weeks, have each other to keep. For th' rest o' oor lives, 'n' longer. 'N' this realization caused that same silly, lovestoned smile turn th' corners o' me lips upward when I noo opened th' door, going back inside. I had some baking to do fur th' efternoon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Skottish words:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry**


	4. Entry 3

**A/N:**

**Can you hear the music?... Jack Sparrow's entrance coming up!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entry 3<strong>

I was humming to meself cheerfully, placing th' pie 'n' th' small, freshly baked bread rolls inside th' basket resting on th' table beside me, to accompany th' bottle of currant juice o' oor own making. I had picked th' berries, where Mattie had made th' juice. Hers was th' best, 'n' as I felt this day to be even more special due th' sudden occurrence o' me 'n' William's upcoming wedding preparations, I felt that I needed to bring something as special for today's visit to his forge.

"Well Miranda, I only wonder what has caused your spirits to rise so high?" a woman's somewhat remarkable voice then said behind me, me turning aroond 'n' indeed seeing Mattie walk in wi' a big basket o' clean sheets. Fetched from th' clothesline at th' backyard.

As weel Hannah 'n' Lily turned to give 'er a look, who so far had been sitting at th' dining table wi' Estrella, one o' th' other older maids o' this residence. What else than discussing th' reason for me so odd behavior 'n' th' nonstop, mysterious smile covering me lips. 'N' it what else than turned even wider now when I met th' eyes o' Mattie as she abandoned th' laundry basket beside th' dish cabinet, then walking to me 'n' taking me hauns, before gave me a squish. Looking genuinely happy.

"Oh, deary I just learnt the news!" she breathed while hugging me, me complexion turning wance mair a wee red. "Congratulations, you've deserved such a caring and cordial husband by your side just like him! Oh, I'm so happy and relieved to see you promised to such a decent young lad, such as William. If only your mother could be here now to see this day to finally come, as she always believed even three years ago that Will is to be sure to make you happy. As so do I. I know you will be the most happy with him, Miranda. To any lesser man I couldn't have allowed the Governor to promise your hand to", she continued, separating from me as 'er words came oot in one flood o' excitement. Me in fact seeing th' corners o' 'er eyes turn moist. She was as happy aboot th' news as was I, 'n' I guess there was no helping it. She'd efter all known me since I'd been born, 'n' that was 18 years.

I nodded, directing one significant glance toward Hannah 'n' Lily who were petrified on their chairs. Staring at me their eyes wide for evident shock. Also Estrella gave me a surprised gaze behind 'er teacup, lowering it back on th' saucer. 'N' leaving 'er out o' this, as she didn't treat me even close th' same wey as this pair o' newest maids did, I can't deny that I didn't feel tempted to give th' two a rather smug smile in return. But I didn't. It wasn't like me to rub it in their faces, when they were awready so… astounded.

"Thank ye Mattie", I replied, dropping me eyes doon in slight embarrassment. I always reacted lik' this when someone presented their thanks or compliments to me, bringing me quite shy in essence nature forth. Because regardless o' th' fact that I'd become so familiar 'n' assertive wi' William, I still found it difficult while dealing wi' others I didn't know as closely as 'im. Mattie squeezed me palms wance mair.

"Have you decided the date yet? I already have some ideas about the cake…" she continued, giving me a inquiring gaze straight intae me eyes, this wey making me now turn more abashed. I let oot a sigh, looking doon as shook me heid.

"Naw, we…haven't talked aboot this much yet. At all, as Governor Swann presented th' marriage proposition just today", I replied, inclining me heid a little. Mattie nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Well take your time, and do not rush! Now when the decision has been made, you and William have all the time in the world to plan your future."

I smiled, me cheeks still heated as I looked up to 'er. But now she happened to glance behind me, a new, this time rather sleekit smile taking control o' her lips.

"Going to see him?" she queried, me directing a coy look ower me shoulder.

"Aye. I'm to bring late lunch for 'im", I revealed, me soon hearing a light snort o' who else's than Lily's, whose eyes were likelie throwing daggers at me. But I cared not. So happy I was inside for everything which had awready happened today. All th' mair on me 18th birthday! Mattie scanned me as weel likelie beaming features, in agreement, 'til she then hurried to th' pantry. Soon returning wi' a small bundt cake she'd made yesterday for our today's dessert.

"Here, take this too. After all you two need to celebrate now when the moment you've both waited for three years has finally come!" she prompted, practically shoving th' pastry in me hands, afore then had taken th' basket 'n' was ushering me toward th' kitchen door leading to th' backyard, which we servants mainly used while going to town.

I was a bit surprised by 'er sudden urge th' get me out th' hoose. But it didn't take me long to just smile 'n' take th' basket back to me own haun, though placing it momentarily on th' table again as halted to take me shawl from th' coat rack. Wrapping it ower me shoulders efter I had removed me apron, to make me look at least a little more presentable. Mattie gave me a approving gaze, as I then was stuck to stare at me reflection from a small mirror hanging above th' rack.

I examined me demeanor for a moment, 'til then removed me bonnet o' me maid's uniform. Next freeing me maybe a bit overgrown wisps from th' casual topknot I usually winded 'em every mornin' before getting to work. To make me look as good as possible in th' eyes o' me loved one (wi' th' barely tolerable assets I had) for a specific reason. Maybe I was being only vain, but in th' end, weren't all people like that? Vain? I gave me reflection one more encouraging smile, sighing.

"Well, I'm off!"

"Have a great time! But remember, you must be back before the Governor and Miss Elizabeth return from the ceremony!" Mattie reminded me. I turned to nod, 'til then pushed through th' door o' th' kitchen. Stepping to th' warm Caribbean sunlight, closing me eyes briefly as th' loveliest breeze brushed me skin. Easing th' burning sensation o' th' bright rays. I loved to live here. But sometimes, th' climate turned too hot to tolerate.

Wi' light steps I started me journey through th' town, me destination Mr. Broon's smithy, where lik' many afternoons past I met William for late lunch. At this hour he usually had managed to finish th' majority o' his incomplete orders, in need o' a long break 'n' lik' I always could determine by his always so much grumbling stomach th' moment I arrived, sustenance. 'N' once again I was to be his savior, as he every so often put it efter seeing me enter wi' a basket full o' food suitable for a light meal. For his luck always just afore he was famished by th' amount o' sedulous working he insisted upon. William hated to have nothin' to do. 'N' those days when there was nae a single order to be prepared, 'n' there were very rare occasions such as that I hear, he didn't know how to spent his suddenly free efternoon. But quickly enough, I had then discovered his familiar form to lean to th' door frame o' th' Swann' residence's kitchen, asking me what else than join 'im for a walk. 'N' as soon as possible 'n' had been able, I had. Without a moment o' hesitation.

Very soon I blended in th' ambling aboot townspeople, going 'n' coming in their business as much as I. But as me gaze now moved aroond to examine me surroundings, I was then startled as very strong blast o' wind blew against me. Howling as it blew along th' street. Almost causing me basket 'n' me shawl to fall doon, if I hadn't quickly enough grasped 'em. Me open hair pushed on me face as I tried to stand straight against th' unnaturally forceful breeze, me then peering thro' me curls to keek forward. 'N' I was taken by a surprise when first a herd o' geese all o' a sudden sprung toward me. Me regaining be balance just barely as th' animals rushed past me right at me feet, flapping their wings. I survived this encounter wi' my lacking stability, only to be then startled by a parasol which advanced in me wey in th' wind as suddenly. Th' owner o' it rushing after it.

I dodged th' flying lace parasol, but couldn't avoid a direct contact wi' it. Th' blasted thing causing me then to loose me balance again, falling. I landed on me side wi' a groan, having enough luck to have been able to grab th' basket afore its contents spilled all ower th' muddy, dirty avenue. I sighed, deep, me hair wance again on me face as I stiffly stood up. Then frowning as I noted those peculiar, grey clouds to have appeared in th' blue horizon 'n' around th' docks. Foreshadowning a possible strom perhaps? Was that why there was abruptly this powerful gust o' air ripping th' town, causing th' signs o' the shops clang against th' walls, 'n' many poor women's skirts to rise? But then again, I bypassed such ponders. A storm wasn't anythin' new in th' Caribbean waters. I simply wiped me hem from th' slight grime, being on me wey.

Aboot five minutes later I was very close to arrive to th' forge. But me interest was then awoken by numerous, running naval officer patrols, which startled me by appearing oot o' thin air. All armed, apparently searching for something, or someone by th' serious look on their faces. Their superiors shouting oot orders to advance their search to new directions. 'N' it was then I saw me brother as weel run to th' scene, dressed in his fancy red 'n' white uniform, that very same black tricorne hat set upon th' white wig he too was obligated to use while enlisted in th' army. He also hold a musket in his hauns, but now his earnest expression was softened by th' sight o' me. 'Im separating from his brigade 'n' coming to me side.

"What is going on Peter?" I enquired 'im, glancing aroond at th' running red coats. "Has something happened?"

"A pirate escaped just a moment ago from the docks", Peter replied to me, his broon eyes meeting mine serious. He had learnt th' British accent quite weel during his time in th' army, 'n' usually it was rare to hear 'im speak lik' I nowadays. If occasional words o' Scottish origin weren't taken into consideration.

Me eyes widened for surprise. 'N' shock. I noo saw Peter's jaw muscles tighten as he glanced aroond too, as if trying to find th' skulking buccaneer in some dark corner o' th' street we were standing at. Anger, pure anger shone from his usually as warm eyes as William's.

"That bloody goon dared to threaten Miss Swann and take her as hostage", Peter now revealed, me eyes widening even mair. Miss Elizabeth? Had she been taken hostage? That was… horrible.

"Is she alright, is she… Did that pirate…?" I tried to ask 'im but Peter interrupted me, placing a calming haun on me shoulder.

"She's safe, Miranda", he reassured me, me feeling a sigh o' indeed relief escape me lips. "Thank goodness for that. The scoundrel abandoned her in the docks after managing to find a way to escape us, and is now on the run. He must be found… But because of this rogue on the loose, Miranda, it's dangerous for you to just wander about here…" Peter took in th' basket I was carrying. "What are you doing here? Shopping?"

"I was aboot to go to William's", I answered, understanding in me brother's gaze. 'N' then he even smiled a bit, afore then looked contemplative for a short moment, soon turning serious again.

"Very well, the forge isn't far away. Go there, but do _not_ leave before I come to get you. You understand, Miranda? Don't leave Will's side until I come for you", he told me, made me swear wi' his eyes which stared deep intae mine, his rather light eyebrows wrinkled. His hauns squeezed me shoulders, 'im wance again looking lik' th' worried big brother he evidently was, regardless o' th' fact that we were twins. 'N' I did then only nod curtly, smiling a little.

"I won't. I wait for ye there", I promised.

Peter returned me smile clearly satisfied, nodding too. "Good."

I now watched as Peter stepped awa' from me, 'til then started to march along th' street. But then he remembered somethin', turning, 'n' a broad grin on his lips he was wi' me again. Placing a kiss on me cheek, what else than causing me to blush.

"I heard. Congratulations for ye and Will. I know he'll take care of ye now when he finally has gotten ye", he said to me, more gently, his smile reaching his eyes afore he then wance again left me. Me not being able to give 'im a response when he was awready gone. 'N' as I followed his receding back, I then shook me heid. Sighing. He knew too? Had everyone else learnt aboot our marriage before William 'n' meself? Oh, well… I guess Governor Swann had been obliged to ask me brother did he approve me possible "husband" to be. 'N' obviously he did.

I walked behind a corner, crossing th' next street, 'til I finally followed a small tunnel leading to another one, descending a couple o' stairs at th' end o' it. Finally passing a statue o' a blacksmith placed on me left side into an immersion. 'N' there it was. Th' forge, wi' only a couple o' steps more me already standing under th' sign which read "J. Brown" with big letters, having th' symbol o' an anvil 'n' hammer above it. I smiled, gazing at it for a few seconds 'til accustomed went to th' door to enter. But as I grasped th' handle 'n' pulled, it wouldn't budge. At all.

I frowned. Had William forgotten oor meeting? It would be rather odd, as we had been meeting lik' this for so long now that it had become certain kind o' a tradition to us. So why was th' door...

I got scared half to death when suddenly someone wiggled th' door's latch from inside. Th' whole door shaking violently wi' loud rattle as that someone desperately tried to get oot. I was frozen to me spot as followed th' wrenching o' th' door for a short while frowning, then taking a step toward it.

"William?" I called, me voice a bit careful as I leant closer to th' door. But then suddenly a streenge voice I didn't know started to talk inside, me hardly separating th' said words from th' other side.

"That is a _wonderful_ trick", th' mocking, clearly annoyed voice said, causing me to frown again as listened. Me placing an ear against th' bolted door. But th' neist words this stranger said made me freeze again, this time for shock. "...Except once again, you are between me and my way out. And now…" I heard a familiar screech o' metal as a sword was drawn, causing me hairs to rise. "…you have no weapon."

I bolted, me eyes widening as I straightened in a hurry. _William!_ I heard another, somewhat unfathomable noise inside, which sounded like a sizzle o' some kind 'n' a bray o' a donkey. Likelie old Amanda's. But then th' silence was replaced wi' clear voices o' sword fighting, it causing me hert to start to race for concern. William was fighting wi' someone inside! But it couldn't possibly be… th' pirate, could it? Th' pirate couldn't have sneaked into th' smithy 'n' be now battling there wi' me William!

I got filled wi' panic, me setting into motion instantly. I gathered me hem 'n' hurried awa' from th' front door, running forward on th' street 'til I reached a certain alley, me squeezing meself into it. I had to get to th' backdoor! I had to see was William alright! 'N' I prayed to God he'd forgotten to lock it.

I soon had managed to squeeze thro' th' narrow alley in me hurry, next searching th' second entrance to th' smithy. 'N' seeing it I ran straight to it, in a frenzy. But as I grasped th' door 'n' tested it, finding it thank heavens unlocked, some kind o' a carefulness spread in me. 'N' I discovered meself opening th' backdoor quiet as a mouse, peeking inside, seeing but th' supplies gathered at th' back o' th' shop which was used as a storage o' some kind. Though instantly th' echo o' a sword fight reached me ears, me sneaking in segue 'n' soon I indeed saw William. Challenging his sword against rather tanned, dirty 'n' in every wey scruffy man, who wore as said sweaty, soiled claes.

This stranger, whose voice I'd likelie heard through th' front door, had dreadlocked, as weel untidy hair. Decorated by numerous shining trinkets o' all sorts, 'n' which was kept in place by a dusty, red bandana. He carried a pistol 'n' a compass at his belt, his black lined eyes now slightly widened for irritation as he experienced probably quite unexpected resistance from William. Me then being able to see a glint o' gold from th' geggy o' me love's adversary, when he revealed his teeth in anger. A true pirate. In Port Royal.

This realization caused me blood to stop flowing. I'd ne'er seen a true pirate before, 'n' rather wouldn't have wished to be put face to face wi' one, though it wasn't me who was upagainst this ootlaw scoundrel. William was.

But regardless o' th' evident fear I felt, I knew I couldn't leave William alone wi' this animal. So I now crept closer, moving from hide to another, soon passing William's Master Mr. Broon. 'N' as I sneaked past 'im I took notice o' th' empty bottle o' grog on th' floor beside his snoring form, he 'imself sprawled on a chair. Passed out, slacking off in his drunken dreams as usual. I couldn't stop meself from wrinkling me nose due th' stench o' alcohol which wafted from 'im. A disgusting man. 'N' lazy to boot.

I proceeded further inside, following as William fought th' buccaneer admirably 'n' corageously. Wi' all his skill, while both o' 'em were balancing on top o' a broken wagon, which had been placed to lean against th' stairs leading to th' shop. Now to have moved from its place when these two men had climbed on it in their tumult o' battle. This scene would've otherwise been rather amusing, if I hadn't been so concerned o' me beloved's weel being. Me indeed being able to only follow from me hiding wi' worry as William defended himself against that pirate, which whole o' Navy was searching at th' moment. 'N' who wasn't all that bad wi' th' sword either, that much that I as an amateur could measure.

All o' a sudden William deflected th' pirate's attack wi' crossed blades, then in a blink o' an eye wrapping his sword aroond th' shackles I noticed to hang from th' miscreant's wrists. Neist sticking th' sword into th' wooden beam above 'em. My tensed body relaxed a little when I saw William make th' pirate immobile, 'n' I let out a sigh as I saw from William's profile that he was smiling rather smugly. Where th' pirate directed a confused gaze to his trapped arm, 'til started to yank it free, soon grabbing it.

I was aboot to come out o' me hiding, thinking that th' danger had been avoided when th' pirate was now securely attached to th' ceiling. But I was wrong 'n' wance again halted, me retreating back in me shelter, as th' pirate now swung his sword a couple o' times toward William. But he simply stepped awa' to avoid, 'til th' rogue got a lucky shot by accidentally stepping on a loose plank o' th' wagon. Me gasping for fright as th' end o' it hit William's jaw, causing 'im to fly backwards. Straight to th' ground a feet away wi' a loud thud, th' pirate now gaining th' upperhand, though he was still stuck to th' beam.

I followed wi' wrinkled brows as th' pirate next swung his legs against th' beam. Trying to have mair leverage to pull 'imsef free, keeping on wiggling th' blade for it to pry loose. 'N' was it wance again luck or simple misfortune, th' sword's blade did come off th' wood as he intended. This time th' pirate dropping straight on his back, just as William stepped on th' wagon again a sword in his hand. Only to be bound off high into th' air by th' shifting weight o' th' wagon, me widened eyes watching as he now grasped a rafter in haste. Not to fall back doon.

I pegged th' hanging William, 'n' on th' floor prone laying pirate for a second or two, in fact not knowing should it have been amusing, this setting. But me brain got something else to think aboot then as th' pirate jumped to his feet, only to turn confused when his gaze didn't find William's form afore 'im. Anywhere in th' shop.

Th' freebooter sought William wi' his gaze, then eventually finding 'im standing on top o' th' rafter. A cheeky grin spread ower his lips due this finding, but it was quickly wiped awa' by bafflement as I saw William next cut th' rope holding several bags o' coal in th' air. Them dropping on top o' th' wagon, in turn now causing th' pirate to be thrown up by th' heavy weight. William gave th' pirate another grin as th' said man returned his gaze rather flabbergasted, clasping th' rafter as weel while let out a surprised breath, 'til he quickly climbed on his feet. Nae long before th' pair was once again giving blows to each other, jumping from one support beam to anoither at first, when th' pirate tried to escape William. In th' end jumping accidentally right next to 'im, smiling a bit oddly.

I dared to lean more oot o' me hiding, standing quietly, following their bout from below. Wrinkling me brows deeper. Th' pair o' 'em kept changing places, exchanging blows wi' one another for a short moment, 'til it was William's turn to have th' luck on his side. Now managing to deliver rather strong blow against th' pirate, his opponent's sword flying oot of' his hand. Th' pirate made a small grimace, contemplating a second or two, gaining one confident smirk more from Will 'til he then turned. Swinging himself back doon to th' ground level.

I dove behind th' strange maschine where all th' unfinished 'n' finished swords were stored, not to be seen. Me hiding behind th' old donkey Amanda, who was responsible o' keeping th' device 'n' its machinery in motion during th' forging process, but who now stood still in 'er harness. As weel following th' happenings o' th' smithy like me, confused. 'N' restless. I peeked at th' fighting men ower 'er back, still walking forward wi' silent steps as now watched William to follow th' pirate doon right at his wake. Th' said buccaneer turning to face William while standing on th' ledge o' th' always hot 'n' burning furnace, his mind clearly coming up wi' a plan to get out o' this plight.

William was aboot to attack again, stepping forth. But though I had every confidence in 'im to be able to upperhand this goon, still neither 'im nor me were prepared for what th' pirate did next. As when William advanced toward th' pirate wi' a risen sword, th' said scoundrel then happened to glance to his right, seeing th' dirt bag which always hung beside th' fireplace. 'N' he did th' most cowardly act by grasping it on a whim, neist spraying some soil straight on William's face to blind 'im. 'N' so distracted Will's hauns flew to his eyes, he turning aroond to prevent th' dirt from getting into his eyes.

I felt meself to jolt due fright as I now saw th' pirate kick his sword from his grasp, disarming 'im. 'N' then he as quickly dashed doon from th' fireplace when William gained back his momentarily gone vision. This time grasping th' first object he saw in his haun, which was a large hammer, twirling aroond to use it. But he was too late as th' pirate had awready drawn his pistol. Pointing it straight at 'im, when William's haun had risen only halfway for a strike.

I could hardly stay still as witnessed William to be bested by th' pirate, by cheating, 'n' was now facing a pistol's barrel. Me hert had skipped a beat, it soon wance again stairting to race due fear as I watched from me hiding William to frown, giving th' pirate a incredulous gaze.

"You cheated", he stated th' obvious, as if such notion was new when it came to such miscreants as this man. Th' pirate then simply inclining his head remarkably.

"Pirate", he did then remind him, meeting William's eyes, while having indeed th' matter-o'-fact expression in 'em. I started to scan me surroundings in haste, desperate to find something I could use to help William. This pirate was going to kill 'im if I just stayed silently hidden!

Me eyes flashed to to th' swords, but soon enough me mind declined th' idea. I had no knowledge o' how to handle a weapon, yet alone to face a cruel, bloodthirsty pirate wi' me nonexistent skills. So no, I couldn't take a sword 'n' fight 'im. But then me train o' feverish thought was cut by a sudden ruckus comin' from th' front door. Me 'n' th' two men recoiling as all o' us heard how naval officers', actually current Commodore Norrington's voice shouted at th' street. Ordering his men to break th' smithy's door for 'em to enter, several stocks o' muskets banging th' latched door.

"Move away!" th' pirate ordered William as he'd stepped in his way, efter th' said miscreant had eyed at th' only escape route out o' th' smithy. Th' backdoor I'd used to enter. 'N' now as I realized th' military was just behind th' door, nae long from breaking in, I had an idea. William stubbornly raised his hammer, not giving th' pirate room to run awa'.

"No", he refused, as weel glancing toward th' front o' th' shop. I crept aroond th' device, passing Amanda, me haun slipping inside th' basket I was still holding. Th' pirate now gave rather pleading gaze to William, lifting his brows.

"_Please_ move", he bidded. But William, always so righteous William only shook his heid.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Th' hunted pirate directed another rather nervous look toward th' door. Me hert now stopping as he loaded th' pistol a serious look taken ower his features.

"This shot is not meant for you", he replied, staring tensely intae William's eyes, who looked confused by this latest remark. Though he didn't yield, staying resolutely where he was, in threat o' his life preventing th' outlaw from escaping. 'N' that was why I then thought o' th' worst case o' scenario, 'n' panicked. Doing th' first thing that came in me mind, me then yanking oot th' first object at hand meself. Th' pirate not but a second later freezing to his spot as I shattered th' bottle o' currant juice on his unprotected heid.

William also stiffened in as equal surprise to see me stand there, holding th' speared neck o' th' bottle in me risen haun as we both then watched th' miscreant to fall straight doon on his face. Unconscious. Me surprise attack had come indeed as surprise to th' knave. William 'n' me released a sigh, he finally lowering his hammer 'n' cocking his heid to me, small smile on his lips.

"Perfect timing", he stated, his smile widening as he released another breath. I did too, swinging th' bottle's neck a bit, shrugging. Nae actually believing I'd just knocked oot a dangerous fugitive. A pirate.

"Well, ye asked me to come at this hour to bring yer lunch", I replied, us exchanging a stare. 'Til finally Commodore barched in wi' his men when th' door gave in, me 'n' William watching as th' red jackets filled th' small smithy quickly, Commodore Norrington 'imself waltzing in.

He stopped next to me, his eyes full o' satisfied, amused disdain as they gazed upon th' oot cold pirate, several bayonets being pointed toward th' man laying on th' floor. 'N' then there was a grunt o' some kind heard somewhere, me gaze now noting Mr. Broon who sauntered to th' scene, rubbing his undoubtedly aching heid. Finally woken when th' danger was ower. I gave 'im a narrowed look, as weel full o' disdain.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown", Commodore complimented, me 'n' William giving 'im a quick skeptical look due this, as Norrington lowered his pistol. Meeting th' eyes o' th' old blacksmith who'd sauntered all th' way near me. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Th' esteemed Mr. Commodore completely bypassed me 'n' William, especially th' fact that it was I holding th' broken piece o' a bottle as th' one to have saved th' day. Also Mr. Broon looked a bit confused, but he then simply met th' Commodore's gaze. His though reflecting a tint o' doubt, as he heard th' man speak, clearly intoxicated.

"Just doing my civil duty, sir", Mr. Broon replied, wi' a slight slur, as William 'n' I then locked gazes. He lifting his brows at me, me sighing 'n' throwing th' remains o' th' bottle on th' floor.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped", The Commodore stated, again eyeing at th' knocked oot pirate, 'til nodded toward his immobile form. Rather indifferently, really. "Take him away."

I now noticed Peter to walk forth. Meeting me gaze wi' a slight smile, as he 'n' another red coat grasped th' pirate's shoulders. Lifting 'im up. But Peter was then stopped by the reddish, wet stains covering the buccaneer's claes, him contemplating a moment 'til he reached a realization. His rather horrified, though still somewhat proud eyes turning to stare at me wi' judgement. I simply shrugged again, Peter frowning, but he let it go. Then giving William a nod o' acknowledgment 'til finally th' military left. Th' smithy soon emptying from all officers, leaving me, Mr. Broon 'n'… dirty William.

Me eyes found 'im again, me lips twitching for laughter, as his Master as weel took in his apprentice's appearance. Pouting in distaste.

"Don't you boy know how to bathe?" he asked grumpily, me giving his then retreating back a slight leer as he was aboot to return to his… _nap_. "To show yourself like that in front of the new Commodore… You lad have no sense of propriety…"

I took a step efter 'im to say something, me eyebrows in one annoyed line, but I didn't. Knowing better, lik' did William too as he simply lifted his own brows bored. Then meeting me gaze as I walked before 'im, his expression then turning odd when me lips finally spread into th' wide, amused smile. But I couldn't help it. He was all covered in broon dirt, there likelie not being even one place where th' soil hadn't gotten. 'N' as I got me moment o' amusement, laughing a little gently, William realized 'n' gave his dirtied claes a look. Then looking indeed embarrassed. I took his haun.

"C'moan", I urged, pulling 'im ower to th' table set at th' side o' th' forge. "Let's get ye cleaned up afore we eat."

William nodded, approvingly, smiling to me as I then placed th' basket before 'im. Neist heading straight to his personal accommodation upstairs, where I sought a bowl, filling it wi' water. We'd been friends for so long that I knew me wey weel in his hoose. 'N' so then leaving I lastly snatched a clean linen from his cabinet, immediately heading back to th' smithy. 'N' there I was met wi' a sight o' William exploring th' contents o' the basket I'd brought.

"Cake? This pie would've been enough", William stated to me, casually wi' his usual smile. But he then got a wee confused as I hurried to him, taking the pastry o' his hauns wi' a strict expression. Chasing his dirty paws 'n' remaining form to sit on a chair at th' other side o' th' basket.

"Ye sir shall not touch anything 'til you're clean!" I remarked th' obvious, William now realizing. But he looked neist slightly mischievous as I pulled a chair for meself afore him, starting to wash his face clean.

"If you can ever clean me properly. This job makes you filthy", he joked at me, me inclining me heid in boredom, 'til I couldn't help but sigh. But then I gave 'im a serious look, touching his cheek.

"Are ye weel? Did that pirate…" I stairted, but William caught me palm, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No. I'm fine."

I nodded for relief, closing me eyes, when he then suddenly grasped me other palm too. Smoothing it. I met his smiling gaze, as warm as ever.

"Happy birthday", he wished me, that simple phrase filling me wi' warmth instantly. 'N' all me love. I placed me own clean fingers on his, th' tender touch making it tingle lik' always. Making me forget all th' danger which had just occurred afore me eyes between me beloved 'n' that miscreant Jack Sparrow.

"Thank ye, William."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish words:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, wi'oot= without, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw= no**


	5. Entry 4

**Entry 4**

A half an hour later we were sitting at th' table eating, oor conversation taking its many routes into different topics. I had indeed baked a plum pie this mornin', this time for special occasion bringing it whole 'ere, serving it to William 'n' I fully accustomed. William had finished his in record time, 'n' was now staring at mine still untouched piece quite wistfully. 'N' efter following his pining glances for a while I then smiled, pushing me plate ower to 'im, surprising 'im. But aye, I efter all had come to know how much he loved me pies. Ever since he'd had th' first taste o' me baking skills, lik' me brother, also he'd been sold.

We now sat in rare silence, finishing th' cake Mattie had insisted upon me, 'til then I finally got th' courage to take a certain matter into discussion. Smiling.

"What do ye think o' it?" I asked 'im, earning a confused look from William as he lowered his teacup.

"About what?" he inquired, honestly clueless.

"Aboot th' Governor's announcement. His offer o' support wi' our marriage", I replied, William's eyes suddenly dropping. He stared at th' cup in his haun.

"I don't know."

We were quiet for another moment, me juist measuring William's demeanor. He had that unreadable expression on his face again, 'n' there was nothin' I got from his eyes, which had been stuck to stare doon. But then I smiled again, starting to speak.

"Regardless o' th' time three years ago, I've waited this day to come", I admitted, warmth wance mair spreadin in me chest. I stretched to place me fingers ower William's, which rested on th' table. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that Governor Swann would come up wi' such a proposal, 'n' though Peter seemed to know he said nae a word to me aboot it", I continued. "But does it matter really, even if what happened this mornin' wis rather surprising? As we've waited this chance to present itself, 'n' noo when we have Governor Swann's support... 'n' _consent_, I ...I cannot be but happy."

William's heid rose, but he said nothin' either now. His gaze just wandering on th' walls o' th' smithy, nae stopping to one place for a long time, 'im turning restless. I frowned a bit as he stairted acting odd again, lik' back at th' manor efter th' news o' oor engagement. But wance again I bypassed this notice, smiling wider, but then felt even greater blush color me cheeks.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell ye is that…" I stairted. Me changed, softer tone o' voice apparently alerting William as he finally turned to look at me, soon frowning due me next words. 'N' at that time o' me confession I had mustered all me courage, for not to note his not so happy expression.

"I love ye, William. Always have, 'n' I've waited this moment for three years to say this… But I'm now ready. For marriage, 'n' to spend th' rest o' me life wi' someone… Wi' ye."

"Miranda…" William stated, called me name in some kind o' desperation, frowning even deeper. He escaped me so keen stare, me giving 'im a confused keek instead as he turned awa' from me wance again. Confusing me even mair as he then pulled his haun free from mine. Leaning back.

"Have you even considered my thoughts about this? About... our marriage", he remarked, his expression turning serious. I gawked at him in perplexity, blinking, straightening.

"What? Aye, o' coorse… But, they are exactly th' same as mine, aren't they?" I asked, maybe slight concerned tint appearing in me voice as I stared at William. Inspecting his features. His eyes were less warm again, that same sad, but earnest look returned in 'em. He was weird. He neist released a sigh, turning back to me. I shook me heid in puzzlement.

"I don't understand ye, William. We've waited this moment for years, both o' us. 'N' now we're older, more responsible, 'n' able to start anew. To be together", I said, smiling again. "Naturally ye must be thinking th' same."

William was silent. But then he looked straight intae me eyes, apologetic look in 'em. He took me hauns in turn, lik' before, squeezing 'em.

"No, Miranda", he said, causing me radiant smile to vanish. I blinked in even greater confusion, wrinkling me brows, where William only stared at me looking sorry. But determinded.

"I cannot marry you. I am sorry, Miranda. I truly am, but I cannot do this."

"What?" I asked, examining 'im in doubt. "You don't mean that."

William's eyes escaped from mine for another moment. " I wish I wouldn't."

There was yet another silence between us, us staring at each other. But I was only dumbfounded. How… could he speak lik' this?

"But... I love ye. 'N' ye love me", I stated, causing William to look doon hopeless. "We love each other. Ye... ye asked me haun in marriage three years ago, but could nae marry me because I declined. William, ye even asked me maw's permission to marry me afore she passed away! She... died believing she would leave me in your care as your future wife..."

"I know, and I'm not saying I regret that", William replied, looking intae me eyes again. I started to feel me hert squeeze, th' corners o' me eyes turning moist for tears as I had to face th' efter all cruel reality he now offered to me. Straight to me face.

"Things have changed, Miranda. I do love you, much, I do. But my proposal to you three years ago was rash, and you were right when you said we were too young to marry. And during these followed years I... have changed. As have you. We aren't the same young, too irresponsible people we were when I asked you to marry me", Wiliam continued. I smiled, holding back th' sorrow starting to gnaw at me.

"Aye, we aren't. We now have oor income, oor jobs. 'N' we still have each other, William! Lik' Governor Swann said, we have everything we need to make each other happy! So why... why do you refuse me?" I answered, me shortly lit smile fading again. William struggled wi' his words, 'til finally he leant closer.

"Miranda", he said me name. So softly that it could've made me hert stop. But it was all only deceptive, when he didn't give me th' consent I had hoped for. But he juist gazed at me wi' apologetic eyes, begging for me forgiveness. Not th' eyes I wanted to see.

"I do love you. But not in the way I used to in the past... you're like a sister to me", he told me, smiling. But I made 'im gasp as then flinched backwards meself, due pure shock. Me eyes wide. I tried to comprehend th' meaning o' his words, them hurting me, it becoming all th' time more harder to keep me tears bottled behind me eyes as I just stared at William. Frozen. 'N' then I understood, realized, me gaze dropping. My hauns this time pulling themselves free from William's gentle, but rough hands o' a craftsman. Th' hands which touch I had always adored when they hold me. But which now I dreaded.

"You love Elizabeth", I said, th' now so clear 'n' evident truth, me hert twitching for pain. 'N' I earned me confirmation from William's sad frown, but his eyes were warm again. He had that look in his eyes I'd come to love... but when he thought aboot Miss Elizabeth. Nae me. I let oot a shaky breath, placing me hauns in me lap, glancing at 'em 'n' to me sides. Not kenning what to do or say. Th' shock was too great.

"All these years... we've been close. In love... I... gave ye me first kiss", I then said, quietly, half not aware o' th' words I'd only thought in me mind to have escaped me lips. This time it was William's turn to flinch due th' sound o' me last remark, me meeting his gaze again, 'til it was he who dropped his gaze to stare doon. But as I then felt my eyes turn wet, I nodded in understanding as some tears did fall efter all, me then smiling slightly. Turning on me seat.

"O' coorse. Everyone knew. Saw it, for a long time, but I... was too blind. Too in love wi' ye to realize th' truth. It's all me own fault."

"Miranda", William called me name again, but now it was me who refused to meet his eyes. I stood, me thoughts swarming wi' mixed thoughts, me chest heavy for sadness as I then hold back th' tears. Wiping 'em awa' quickly 'n' feigned a smile. Efter all daring meself to give William one quick glance.

"Do ye have somethin' to be darned?" I asked 'im, wi' normal voice 'n' started to gather me things together. Masking me hurt behind as weel pseudo normal expression. "If yes, then I'll take 'em wi' me, 'n' bring 'em back next Sunday efter th' mornin' mass."

William clearly saw me pain regardless o' me tries to hide it, standing hastily up as saw me packing. He had that blasted compassion written all ower his face as he stepped toward me, his forehead wrinkled.

"Forgive me, Miranda. I never wanted to cause you pain", he assured me. But part o' me wasn't sure did I want to believe that claim. But outside I juist made another feigned smile, glancing at 'im th' second time though hiding me eyes. I didn't want 'im to see me tears which were in danger to fall any moment.

"Poppycock, don't be silly!" I heard meself to answer. "I should've known this to happen, so am fine. Juist fine. Come along now, fetch me those claes! I ken ye're hapless enough not to be able to repair th' tears by yerself. 'N' I sow me own claes, so you'll get 'em back as good as new!"

I turned awa'. Me face dropping instantly as I was free from William's apologetic stare. I was juist putting up an act. Lying. I wasn't fine, nae even close to that. I was hertbroken. A single phrase from me beloved's lips had caused th' love I'd built for 'im these passed years to grumble doon. Wi' no hope to build it again. Because William didn't want me anymore. I had lost. To Miss Elizabeth. 'N' that though only made me chest ache.

William was helpless, speechless by th' looks o' it, where I'd stranded intae me own thoughts. 'N' as he then tried to gain me attention, at th' same time I suddenly reached a certain decision, which so far had only lived as a thoughtless idea in me mind. But which now, during th' moment o' desperation 'n' disappointment, seemed to appear as me savior.

"Miranda..." William called again, trying to take me hauns. But he was stopped on his track when I then lifted me heid, starting to talk.

"I've been thinking something..." I revealed, me eyes eventually looking doon as I spoke. William listening soon in confusion, as I revised me on a whim concocted plan I'd just agreed on. "If there ever would be a situation lik' this... Where things would change so drastically that there would be nothin' for me to do to fix it… Efter I'd saved big enough sum o' money to pay me voyage, I'd sail back to England 'n' try to find a position from some higher class household for meself. That wey I may get awa' 'n' have a chance in me life, as it seems I no longer have anythin' to attach me tae Port Royal..."

I now couldn't stop me hertbroken state o' mind from showing on me face, as I saw William's bewildered expression from th' corner o' me eye. He'd been thunderstruck by me sudden news o' leaving, which I wasn't sure did I believe in 'em meself or was I just trying to stir his emotions. To possible make 'im sad, to beg me nae to go. But o' coorse things weren't that simple, even if such reaction from 'im would've been my true intention to achieve. But it wasn't.

We stood in oppressive silence. Me sad eyes staring strickly doon, as William's own stared at me. Now indeed true, blue emotion taking ower his features.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, in doubt. But he took me silence as a sign o' consent, as I did stay silent. Him neist carefully leaning forth to take me haun.

"You have friends here..." he remarked wi' a small smile, but then made a slight frown afore finished. "You have me."

"Do I?" I asked, nae looking at 'im. 'N' William apparently understood, looking despondent 'imself as I shook me heid in woe. " I juist told you, William. I have to leave this town. I feel lik' imprisoned here, wi' everything I have built to call me life now shattered in pieces."

"I wouldn't want to see you go", he replied, me feeling a brief sting o' anger deep within. He wouldn't, efter he just so bluntly rejected me? Efter he'd led me to believe these past years that he loved me, 'n' only waited th' time to be ripe for us to finally marry? But then I ignored these hateful accusations which naturally appeared in me mind, me shoving 'em back as responded.

"You have Miss Elizabeth", I stated, as weel bluntly. William blinked for surprise, me inner lurching as I soon enough saw a glimpse o' that same darn flicker o' affection in his irises due th' mention o' me rival. O' th' woman who somehow had managed to take me place in William's hert, making it 'er own. I was so close to tears that I had to use all me power to hold 'em back. But in th' end I couldn't. I ne'er had been able to such mind control ower meself. So now crying, I neist listened William response.

"Surely she wouldn't want you to leave either", he reckoned wi' a smile. But me serious expression behind me tears forced his smile to falter, eventually die.

"I'm a servant, William", I stated oot th' truth, meeting his eyes. "I'm nothin' but a poor, nearly uneducated girl who could ne'er be true friends wi' th' family's daughter I serve."

William realized this to be true, understanding me words. His gaze now drifting doon as his hold o' me palm weakened, me for me own irritation 'n' sadness taking notice o' it. But I then forced another feigned smile on me face wance mair, waving me haun after releasing it from William's grasp.

"Go on now. Go get me those claes, so that I may be on me wey. Mattie is likelie awready missing me back at th' hoose", I urged 'im, taking th' basket in me haun. 'N' for that William understood it to be wasted to try to console me. Well, comprehended that at least any o' his words wouldn't have done it. So he did then vanish to his own rooms, soon coming back wi' th' torn clothes in need o' repair.

He handed 'em to me, me receiving 'em in silence. But then I remembered somethin', me haun finding its way under me collar. I saw William wance again make a pained frown as I revealed a necklace, a pretty one, which had a fiery red carnelian stone decorating it. Th' surface o' th' stone polished to be smooth 'n' round, planted into a body made oot o' pure silver, which together had been designed to form a shape o' a water drop.

It had been th' first piece o' jewelry William had ever made, according to his words, which he'd given to me three years ago. As a engagement present to persuade me to marry 'im. I'd carried it aroond me neck every day since he'd endowed it to me, because his whole heart had been in this necklace while carefully crafting it. 'N' lik' I'd always reckoned, all his love for me. But now when I then removed it 'n' gave it back to 'im wi' a weak smile, it felt as if I would've handed his heart awa' as weel.

"I should return this", I stated, dropping th' necklace onto his palm, avoiding his eyes. "Ye should give it to th' woman who's good enough for ye. I have no right to carry it anymore."

'N' still feigning to be chipper, regardless of th' clear tear marks on me face, I left without wasting any time. Ran awa', leaving th' confused 'n' sad William Turner stand alone in th' smithy where I marched out o'. Immediately starting to race along th' street, to get as far awa' from 'im as I could. But though I'd ordered meself to harden me hert 'n' mind, not to give 'im th' luxury o' having me lamenting ower 'im, it after all was impossible. As when I walked, straight back to th' Swann residence, I wance again felt as tears o' sadness, disappointment 'n' hertbreak started to fall. Not stopping 'til I was standing at th' doorstep o' the hoose's kitchen, me earning some worried 'n' not but a later some nasty, satisfied looks when I entered. Me likelie looking lik' a total mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here you are! I hope I didn't bore you :3**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish words:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**


	6. Entry 5

**A/N:**

**Heyo!**

**Here's the newest chapter. I wrote it along with the next one during these last days after getting some of me vibe back (I hope), and it should be easier to read as part of it is written in 3rd person POV. So... Enjoy :)**

**And please, if there is at least someone reading this story, let me know in a form of a comment! Is this fic too hard to read? Good or bad, I take it all.**

**But thanks to **grandprincessanastasiaromanov5** and **SnowGirl95** for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entry 5<strong>

I stared at th' glowing embers o' th' fireplace wi' a phlegmatic expression, not really seeing anythin' or realizing what I was doing. I was so overcome by melancholy that only wey I could perform me current hing at hand was because o' my accustomed hauns, which worked in th' same fashion lik' every night while preparing Miss Elizabeth for kip. Even th' soothing sound o' flipping pages o' a book I heard non-stop behind meself couldn't distract me mourning... So crouched before th' fireplace me right haun was now holding a poker, which I used to turn ower th' charred wood.

Sparks shot in th' air as a hot cloud due th' movement, danced out o' th' hearth when wi' non-seeing eyes I then took a small turner, shoveling some burnt pieces o' timber 'n' bark into th' brazier on me left haun. 'N' after putting th' enthused tinders into th' bed warmer, wance again wi' fully accustomed fingers I dropped 'n' locked its lid. Placing th' poker back into its rack 'til stood. Straightening me slightly sooted hem afore heaving th' brazier over to Miss Elizabeth's bed, me seeing 'er eyes to be still glued to th' book she was reading. Aboot pirates, what else.

When I but a moment efter got closer 'n' managed to steal one good peer at th' pages, I learnt she was actually reading aboot th' pirate who'd attacked 'er this efternoon. About th' one, who I heard, to have robbed th' port o' Nassau without firing a single shot. Or that was what she'd claimed to me efter I'd entered 'er room that evening, angry beyond belief, though it hadn't been lik' I'd been listening more than a few phrases o' 'er rant. Me mind wandered somewhere far awa' amidst completely other matters, 'n' at th' moment as far awa' from Elizabeth as could be possible. But as I now hurled me gaze to 'er, forcing my coupon to gain some tint o' face, I did notice that her usual ardor for swashbuckling adventures o' this certain pirate she usually would've been reading aboot her lips spread to a intrigued smile, was now somewhat detained. 'Er mind as weel seemed to wander awa' from th' subject at hand. So curse my human nature, o' coorse me conscious then obliged me to take interest o' 'er worries, even I had enough to deal wi' me own heartbreak, 'n' I could possibly name 'ers without asking. Blasted conscious.

"Here ye go", I said, wi' that feigned chipper voice I'd noticed meself to have mastered during these last few hours, as placed th' sizzling bed warmer under th' sheets. "Now ye stay warm..." I gave 'er a polite glance. "Ye look upset Miss, if ye don't mind me saying. But nae wonder considering everything that has happened today. It must've been a challenging day for ye..."

I finished straightening th' wrinkles on 'er sheets when Elizabeth then met me gaze. Receiving me slight smile lik' gesture, 'til her own eyes fell back doon onto the' pages o' th' novel in her lap, quite quickly at that. However as she next spoke wi' confident 'n' marveling voice, her face as weel capturing th' pure essence o' subtle bewilderment as th' situation required, I did take notice o' its after all dithering edge. So I knew 'er words didn't come from 'er hert.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it", she confessed, that said slight consternation displaying in 'er wance again doon directed eyes, after they had stared intae mine for a second or two. I inclined me heid while me hauns started to tuck Elizabeth in.

"I was referring to that pirate, Miss. It must've been a frightening occurrence to come by", I replied. Elizabeth froze for a moment, 'til then her gaze dropped again.

"Oh. Yes, it was terrifying", she admitted. Though when I examined 'er for a few moments, I saw something else on her coupon than bewilderment. That same keek I'd witnessed thousands o' times 'n' had grown to recognize… Curiosity. So, she wasn't that angry efter all to have had 'er first encounter wi' a real pirate... I restrained meself from shaking me heid while directed me own gaze doon in turn.

"But nae everything was so terrifying!" I remarked, me smile widening. "Commodore did ask yer haun in marriage, did he not? That if nothing is a smart match, Miss, 'n' not worth to frown upon am I right? Forgive me bold words..."

I couldn't help but bear th' squeeze o' me hert due that last argument, th' pain o' being rejected by William just this efternoon rushing back into me fresh. Gnawing at me. But luckily my indeed straightforward opinion had caused Miss Elizabeth to look awa' from me, so she couldn't see me inner struggle. But instead caused by my remark, now something else was visible to have taken control o' 'er features. 'N' it was not joy o' th' future Mrs Commodore Norrington, that I'm sure. 'N' for me grief I could tell why.

"It is a smart match", she agreed, faint smile playing on 'er face, 'til I saw 'er to bite th' inside o' 'er lower lip. In hesitation o' 'er words, which were meant to be expressed without a single qualm aboot this plain verity. But as clear as day, I could see she didn't look forward to this possible formed engagement wi' delight, but th' exact opposite. 'N' as a twinge o' pain it came to me that now while 'er mouth spoke o' Norrington, 'er eyes 'n' mind were seeing someone else as th' subject o' this discussion.

"...He's a fine man", she added, in ponder. "He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

There it had come again. Doubt. Clear disagreement from Miss Elizabeth's part aboot that statement. As she didn't clearly have such dreams, even it should've been only proper 'n' something a young lady o' good reputation such as 'erself should've aimed at. But naw. 'Er wishes were directed toward somebody else altogether...

Along wi' th' remark o' Miss Elizabeth's just presented, I next literally swallowed all bitter words o' hate, which started to climb up me throat to be spit out to reprove me Mistress o' 'er... I didn't even ken. I was just jealous, obviously. So indeed because o' me jealousy 'n' me disappointment from this efternoon, which both were pretty much caused by Miss Elizabeth, I then said something I shouldn't have.

"But what aboot William? He's a pure fine man as he is, though nae as minted as yer fiancé Miss", I noted, me maybe a wee hard attention now measuring Elizabeth by me side. Who o' coorse was shocked by me even bolder words, that in a wey then only enraging me more deep within.

"That _is_ too bold", she did state as counter, dropping th' book wance again from 'er hauns as she stared back at me. But for th' first time she seemed to take notice o' me reddish eyes during this half an hour I'd spent in 'er room. When I'd finally been able to spend a moment without tears. 'N' I didn't ken did she make any o' 'er own assumptions, but I then hastily turned me heid awa'. Hiding me exterior from her, lowering me jaw as an apology. I had said too much. I knew it.

"Forgive me Miss. I crossed th' line, I apologize", I responded humbly, then daunering (or escaping 'n' stopping meself from lavishing more rude retorts) farther to lift 'er now dried gown from th' folding screen. Placing it among dirty laundry I was to take wi' me doonstairs, 'til I next went to 'er closet to take oot 'er dressing gown. I placed it to hang as weel from th' folding screen, to wait for morning where Miss Elizabeth would find it. But then she continued oor conversation, th' context o' 'er ensuing question doing nothin' to improve me miserable state o' mind.

"Did you see Will today?"

It was me turn to freeze. Immediately William's apologetic gaze, which yet had been warmed by love for th' girl now sitting behind me back, appeared amidst me memories. But I shook me heid, wi' all me self-control trying to block him 'n' all, good 'n' bad, which had come wi' his numerous apologies out o' me mind. I turned aroond to face Elizabeth across th' room, seeing that same curiosity but different kind twink in 'er dark eyes. I nodded.

"Aye, I did", was me simple answer, me being able to jalouse th' course o' 'er thinking. She was probably wondering had William heard o' th' incident at th' docks, 'n' pondered had he been sick for worry. 'N' indeed when I now directed quite expressionless keek toward 'er, I saw how she looked aboot, hesitating.

"Did he ask about me?" was 'er next question, 'er meeting me eyes. I couldn't stop a slight flinch from subverting me laboriously built ignorant demeanor, as me blasted aching hert made yet another lurch. But as only a weak human I was, I could nae resist th' natural evil which made me anger to rise again. Me pain 'n' sadness coming together 'n' whispering hateful words in me. Forming as harsh statements on me tongue, waiting to be released.

I stared at Miss Elizabeth, now really letting th' incredulous face slip on me coupon. At that moment I just wanted to tell 'er, regardless o' how improper 'n' unacceptable it was, to remember 'er own place 'n' position. Remember it, 'n' act like it. Especially when she was most likelie to marry Norrington, 'n' had but a moment ago made it crystal clear that me insinuations aboot 'er choosing William (who was unquestionably a man o' lower rank 'n' that's why unthinkable) were improper themselves 'n' preposterous to make. So who was she to inquire aboot a man o' unconsiderable class, when she'd awready promised 'erself to a gentleman o' wealth 'n' high position? None, I say...

Or maybe this was indeed th' jealous me thinking, acidly, spewing oot o' me own misfortune. So realizing this I sighed, put on a smile 'n' decided to be a good person 'n' reassure th' anxious hert o' me Mistress. No matter how much it hurt.

"He did", I told 'er th' truth, walking closer to 'er. Seeing how 'er eyes started to warm up 'n' shine th' same way William's had when he'd been thinking aboot Miss Elizabeth, as th' words escaped me lips. Half unnoticed, as so numb I was starting to feel meself, I even smiled wider.

"'N' in fact he fought for yer honor wi' that pirate who attacked ye. He had sneaked intae th' smithy, 'n' to pay back th' evil deeds he did to ye, Miss, William outsmarted th' miscreant 'n' caused him to be arrested. So ye shouldn't be fooled 'n' think that Sparrow was caught by anyone else than William. I was there, I saw it happen, so ye can trust in me word, Miss..."

"You were _there_. Miranda? How daunting", Elizabeth noted, looking surprised. I smiled.

"Nae as frightening as it was to ye to meet that pirate, Miss. I only saw how he fought wi' William from afar."

Me earlier revelation left Elizabeth neist thoughtful, 'n' she searched me features 'til 'er gaze moved to look aroond th' candle lit room. In fact that hadn't been th' whole truth I shared wi' 'er, as you awready know, when it had been actually I bashing that cranberry juice bottle onto th' rogue's heid before th' arrest. But what could I have done? Naturally I just had to make th' man I loved th' true hero in all his glory, to be sighed 'n' swooned ower. 'N' my strategy seemed to have worked what else, as I now witnessed how all doubt momentarily vanished from Miss Elizabeth's brightened eyes. Them being only full o'... fondness.

I was close to gasp for th' second time due that notion, but didn't. I could nae complain. I'd lost this battle at th' smithy, been bested by another in William's hert. By Miss Elizabeth, regardless o' all me efforts. So all I could do was to smile at me own misery, now me grabbing me hem 'n' curtsying.

"Weel then, good night to ye Miss", I wished, flashing one mair small smile to me Mistress, 'til daunered ower to th' laundry basket. Taking it wi' me when I next directed me quick steps toward th' door o' th' bedroom. But though fallen into 'er infatuated thoughts aboot a certain blacksmith, I then heard Elizabeth to sit up properly. 'Er suddenly remembering something which caused 'er to call efter me.

"Oh, right! Happy birthday Miranda. I hope you've had a good day to counter it", she said, clear smile in 'er voice. Me haun stopped on th' door knob. That one phrase almost causing th' dammed tears start to flow again when I indeed reeled back at me 18th birthday, which had been anything but good. But I didn't start to cry, yet. 'N' instead I only turned wi' a nod, wearing a fake smile 'til I slipped through th' door I'd somehow managed to open.

"It was Miss, thank ye."

Miss Elizabeth's smile widened, 'til she recalled somethin' else too. She leant forward, closing th' book. "And was it not that Peter was promoted to be the Second Lieutenant? Pass my congratulations to him as well for his given position and birthday when you see him!" she added. But I hardly heard that request as had awready vanished through th' door. It clicking closed just as Elizabeth had said th' words o' congratulations to be delivered to me brother.

It was like me whole posture would've given up. Me form becoming as if so hunched due all th' sadness which now weighted on me wi' its full capacity, that I felt meself close to saunter along th' corridor. All th' way to th' strairs to th' foyer. Me mind returned to circle aroond th' same painful 'n' depressing thoughts, as I descended th' steps one by one. Nae being able to imagine what I would do from this day onward, as everything I'd planned for me life had revealed to be utterly nothin' but silly dreams. 'N' now me fool's paradise collapsed, all I had was this blasted ache in me chest which mercilessly tortured me. Nae giving me a moment o' peace. I was too devastated to even sigh, as pathetic as it were.

But apparently there was God, as I was given a brief distraction to me unhappy mulling when Matty happened to walk to th' foyer from th' parlor. Spotting me dejected form at th' main straircase. She had just finished lightening th' rooms, 'n' was heading back to th' kitchen I reckoned to enjoy a light, late meal as always. She was too busy to eat wi' th' others, so she dined alone in 'er room every night. But now she stopped at th' end o' th' stairs. Seeming to have something to discuss wi' me as her pity filled features neist turned serious. She nodded toward Governor Swann's study.

"The Governor asks for you, Miranda. He told me to send you to him right away after you'd be finished helping Miss Elizabeth", she indeed then informed me, me eyebrows rising for confusion. But I simply nodded, walked th' rest o' th' steps doon 'n' handed th' laundry basket to 'er, who now as weel could not miss me swollen, red eyes.

Even greater pity washed awa' 'er serious expression, 'n' she dared not even smile to me. But I only thanked God she didn't say anything. I'd had enough o' crying on 'er shoulder this afternoon, 'n' could not bear any more o' 'er pity unless I wished to become a sobbing, absurd wreck before me employer. That was why I then only said a quick good night to 'er 'n' left. Wi' no avail trying to make me appearance more presentable. But th' truth was that I could not whisk awa' th' redness caused by hours o' weeping lik' a fool, so was satisfied only by straightening me hem 'n' tying me apron tighter. Stopping behind th' door o' me Lord's study, while pushed some stranded hair fallen from th' topknot back under me bonnet. 'N' then efter taking in a slight shaking breath, I gathered meself 'n' knocked. Nae but a second efter gaining a prompt to enter.

So I did, closing th' door behind me. 'N' I saw Governor Swann, his glass half full o' that same golden brown liqueur he'd offered to William earlier. But now not sitting at his desk, but staring at th' scenery through th' window from his favorite armchair. I lowered me heid 'n' stepped forth, stopping a honorable distance awa', placing me hauns together. I gave 'im a inquiring keek.

"Ye wanted to see me, me Lord?" I asked, seeing Governor Swann's still figure then suddenly move. But I didn't need 'im to talk for me to fathom what was th' nature o' th' business he had wi' me, as from th' angle o' his stiffened shoulders I could tell exactly what he'd summoned me here for . 'N' only directing me gaze doon to stare at th' expensive carpet I took it all in, nae presenting any objections when he scolded me.

"Yes, Miranda, I did", Governor confirmed, placing his glass on th' table. I stayed silent, waiting for 'im to continue, 'n' he did efter a minute. "You heard what happened in town today?"

"Aye. Me brother told me, sir", I replied. Governor nodded.

"Then you know that Elizabeth was attacked by a dangerous pirate this afternoon, the same man Commodore Norrington managed to capture not but an hour after his escape. Right after he had saved Elizabeth from drowning", he told me. I was surprised 'n' me gaze rose to stare at 'im in confusion.

"Elizabeth... Miss Eizabeth was saved by that pirate? She almost _drowned_?" I questioned, delicately, frowning. Completely shaken. "How...?"

I followed as Governor Swann stood from his chair, looking at me. 'N' his expression was rather overwrought when his stern gaze fell upon me, causing me to quickly look doon. He approached me wi' slow steps.

"Yes. Elizabeth was standing on the rampart of the fort with Commodore Norrington, when she suddenly lost consciousness and fell into the sea", he specified. 'N' regardless o' all me jealousy 'n' along it coming bitterness I now felt for me Mistress, I still was shocked to hear this. Me eyes flew up to 'er father, widened.

"That's..." I stairted. But Governor Swann's face turned tenser, his eyes drilling intae mine more strict, forcing me to bow me heid again. "Is... she weel? Was Miss...?"

"No, she's fine. She wasn't injured, simply shocked as were we all. But do you know what could've caused Elizabeth to faint and collapse, Miranda?"

I was silent for a minute. But as I felt Governor's gaze stare at me unceasingly, it didn't take long for me to come to th' conclusion. I dared nae to meet me employer's eyes as replied, in me voice clear regret.

"Th' corset, sir", I stated. I earned a brisk nod from th' Governor, 'til he continued.

"That's right. Elizabeth's gown was too tight, and she couldn't breathe. So she passed out in the hot weather, falling from the rampart", he concurred. But despite o' that relief I spied to have appeared on his coupon, he again turned nothin' but strict while stared at me. "Do you understand what could've happened to Elizabeth? She could've hurt herself while falling from so high, only because she lost consciousness! You were the one who helped her into the..." Governor Swann cleared his throat, all o' a sudden his serious demeanor filling wi' embarrassment when th' subject required 'o mentioning ladies' underwear, which was very inappropriate. Ergo it was obvious what th' following pause in his rebuke meant.

"Corset, sir", I filled in for 'im again, me seeing clear relief in me Lord's eyes, 'til they gained that same grim look.

"Yes, Miranda. And I want you to realize what could've happened today, if Elizabeth hadn't been so lucky and survived the fall without injuries. Don't lace her... undergarments so tight next time, or something like this will surely happen again. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to pursue..."

Indeed I did. Basically he thought I was th' culprit for Elizabeth's accident. Blaming it all on th' ridiculously wee corset 'n' dress which both I'd been responsible o' lacing, but which he'd acquired without bothering to find oot his daughter's dress size beforehand. It had been obvious Elizabeth couldn't have endured th' torture that too toaty gown brought 'er for long, 'n' as it turned oot in th' end had caused 'er to faint. As if it had been me idea to stuff 'er daughter into that horrid deathtrap garment o' latest fashion! I hadn't seen any other option to indeed make Elizabeth fit intae that ludicrous gown than lacing th' corset so tight that it stole all air oot o' 'er lungs…

But o' course, I said nothing o' this to him. I knew me place better than many others, 'n' it was absolutely forbidden to talk back to one's Lord. Naw matter what aboot, as th' servants were always wrong. Another plain verity. But in truth, at that moment I couldn't care less o' his scolding, as me mind was awready full o' other problems o' me own. So I simply stood, me heid doon, letting his words fade straight intae oblivion 'til came th' moment Governor Swann stopped. Me then grabbing me hem 'n' making a deep curtsey.

"I understand. I apologize for me mistake, 'n' make sure nae to do it again", I replied humbly, th' Governor now actually looking a bit wondering due me impassive demeanor as I received his gentle accusations.

"Yes well, alright. I know you didn't meant such a thing to happen", he remarked wi' normal, softer tone, smiling slightly. "Just be more careful from now on."

"I will, sir. Is there somethin' else ye wanted to discuss wi' me?"

"No, that was all."

We spent a passing moment in silence, 'til I then made another quick curtsey. Nae lifting me gaze from th' floor.

"If ye have nothin' else, I shall then retire. Good night, sir."

I didn't manage to leave afore he now saw it too. Me face, 'n' me eyes. I knew I looked horrible.

"Have you been crying, my dear?" He inquired, politely, even a little worried as stepped closer. Examining me, clearly confused for th' obvious change from blissfully happy to this red eyed mess, which had taken place during th' short hours o' th' day. "Your eyes are rather swollen..."

I was quiet again afore answering. 'N' when I did, I lied. "No sir, I haven't. But I'm pure done in", I stated, wi' a hint o' smile on me lips. Governor Swann as weel gained his back 'n' a broader one spread ower his coupon, 'im nodding again. This time for approval.

"Yes, it must've been a eventful day for you too, I trust. Good night, Miranda", he wished for me, me bestowing 'im one more curtsey.

"I beg yer pardon..."

A new burden was lifted from me shoulders as th' door separating me guardian 'n' me closed after me. Me leaning on its cool, mahogany surface for a second. But th' flood o' overpowering sadness returned, breaking through me weak resistance. 'N' I was miserable again, dragging me feet all th' way to th' kitchen, where I focused me attention to any possible task to keep meself from weeping. Governor's inquiry had o' coorse caused th' same damned painful happenings rush back after their moment o' absence, 'n' now me mind what else than mulling ower 'em wance mair, my a second awa' from watering eyes found th' basket I'd unconcernedly abandoned onto th' side table.

Me legs brought me by it, me hauns immediately starting tae empty its contents. It wis dark there, so I hardly saw in front o' meself, yet tae wash all th' plates 'n' cutlery I hud brought back frae th' smithy. 'N' it wis in that darkness that I wance again gave in tae me anguish, tired o' pretending it didn't hurt, th' moist corners o' me eyes noo unleashing those blasted trickles o' tears I hud hold at bay successfully fur two hours noo. But nae anymore. I wis tired o' feigning, when me chest wis heavy fur th' aching, cursed love I could nae but feel toward th' only boy I'd considered important enough tae offer it. But understanding that oor strong bond tae have ne'ver bound 'im intae anything made his rejection feel even mair bad. I loved 'im. I adored 'im, but… he, against better judgement, adored th' girl who wis everything I wis nae. A girl who wis beautiful beyond compare, a girl who wis everything any man would dream o' marrying… That realization wis too much fur me.

Violent series o' snivels took ower me, 'n' the tears fell wance mair freely doon me cheeks as I cried. Alone, yet again, in th' dark o' th' kitchen 'n' I sank oan tae one of' th' chairs. Resting me arms oan th' table as th' lament feasted upon me pain. Creating new wails 'n' making me body uncapable o' releasing th' misery in any ither way than hopeless weeping. I wis pathetic, I knew that. Tae cry ower one man so faithfully, even th' world wis full o' as eligible men as William. But fur me, I thought stubbornly in middle o' me powerless reassurance, there wis only one who could make me happy. But one I could ne'er have.

So there I stayed. Collapsed ontae th' scratched dinner table, greeting me eyes oot lik' a complete gowk. Fur anither few hours, who knew? I lost th' track o' time by sitting there by meself alone wi' me grief, nae finding comfort frae anything. 'N' there I probably would've stayed 'til dawn, if Peter hudn't arrived efter being released frae his patrol duty. Th' flower boquet however he apparently hud brought fur me being quickly discarded oan tae th' side table, 'im not getting th' chance tae scold me fur my disappearance frae William's workshop, as he saw me sobbing figure in th' dark. Knowing instantly it wis me.

"Miranda? What on earth are you crying about here alone in this darkness?" he asked in worry, hurrying frae th' door tae me, pulling 'imself a chair next tae me. I lifted me heid, me twin brother's voice actually reprieving me depression, 'n' I straightened me posture. Meetin' wi' Peter's kind eyes as he lighted a candle. Gasping due me horrendous appearance, I could tell. But mostly he wis taken aback by those tears which still ceaselessly fell doon me face. Nae even his presence being able tae calm me doon enough. Peter wis even mair worried as I said nothin', 'im taking me hauns. His action made an unpleasant memory flash in me mind 'n' I flinched, fighting back th' urge to claim 'em back frae his hold.

"Miranda, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" he demanded, examining me. I took a couple o' disjointed breaths, me gaze wandering aboot, till I managed tae deliver th' answers.

"He doesn't want me", I wailed, looking at me confused brother who stared back at me clueless, 'til me attention wis drawn tae th' table again. I shook me heid in disbelief. "He does nae love me, Peter. He said it 'imself… He does nae want to marry me."

"Who, Will? What hoot are you talking about, Miranda, yer aff yer heid!" Peter replied efter watching me greeting 'n' listening tae me teary sputter fur a while. He gave me a reassuring smile, smoothing me wrists. "Will loves you, silly. And no one else, so what is this nonsense about him not wanting you? You don't make any sense, you were betrothed just this morning."

"No Peter, fur th' first time in years I make perfect sense!" I retorted, looking intae his eyes. He frowned as saw me eyes be filled wi' new stream o' tears, me staring at 'im nonplussed, trying to seek th' replies tae me painful questions frae his face.

"Why he rejects me, Peter? Noo when we could be together 'n' get married as we wance intended, he says he does nae want me… I don't understand…"

"Neither do I… Why… _why_ would he suddenly refuse a chance to marry you? You've… been unseparable for th' last three years…" Peter mused, turning his heid. But I bypassed this remark.

"I'm nae good enough fur 'im, that is why. He does nae love me anymore because there's something I don't have…" I mumbled. Peter turned serious.

"Did he say that? Did Will truly…" he started, but my head snapped up, me shaking me heid again.

"No! No, he… Oh, Peter, I'm such a fool… I should've seen it. I should've realized his feelings tae have changed ages ago, but I…"

There wis silence between us then, Peter being able tae only sit there 'n' watch me, as so speechless he wis. But then I calmed doon a little mair, staring forward wi' nothing seeing eyes as I made me ain question taw no one in particular.

"What is it? What is it that I don't have that he loves in 'er?" I said, mair tae meself, but it caused Peter tae gasp back a little. His gaze measured me as I continued, me eyes drapping tae me lap dejected. "Or is it just that… When he could nae have Miss Elizabeth, he chose me instead who looks exactly lik' 'er. It has tae be that. Because I cannot figure any ither reason fur 'im tae nae want me efter years o' ever growing affection between us…"

"Elizabeth?" Peter repeated, his posture noo bettering. I noticed how his voice got an slight edge when he then continued. "What does Elizabeth have to do with this?"

I met his eyes while replied. "William loves 'er, Peter. Nae me", I told 'im, th' painful fact causing Peter's eyes tae widen. But then some form o' fury flared in 'im, 'n' he looked angered. Soon efter all being softened by me pained irises which ne'er looked aw' frae his. I released a broken breath, hopleless.

"William loves Elizabeth instead o' me… What am I supposed tae do noo, Peter? I love 'im, even I know I cannot anymore. Tell me what am I supposed tae do, please…" I pleaded 'im, honesty written all ower me coupon 'n' voice, 'til new fit o' cry caused me shoulders tae shake. Me neist being encircled by me brother's comforting arms, me then staying there. This time crying silently oan his shoulder. He squeezed me, resting his heid oan mine.

"It's alright. You get over it…" he promised. But that sharper edge which hud yet again appeared in his meant tae be soothing tone caused me suspicions tae rise, 'n' I saw him tae have determined keek oan his coupon when I glanced at 'im. He always looked lik' that when he wis tae go through a plan o' some sort.

Aboot five minutes later Peter pulled me oan me feet wi' 'im. Urging me tae go tae bed 'n' try tae get some sleep. 'N' nae knowing anything better tae drown my sorrows intae, I obeyed. Going straight tae me room wi' 'im, where he then left me efter placing a consoling kiss oan me forehead. Wishing me good dreams. But all I could do in return wis managing to curl me lips intae that weak smile I gave 'im, 'til he'd then vanished through th' door. His footsteps against th' wooden steps eventually fading, 'n' I wis in still silence again. This time having enough initiative tae light up a candle tae bring some light intae th' misery I senselessly dwelled in.

* * *

><p>Will was working away a new sword he'd started that evening. To have something to do, and drive away the quilt he unquestionably was feeling at the moment. Ever since Miranda had left the smithy that afternoon. And the state she'd been in while leaving in a hurry was the factor that caused Will to worry beyond need.<p>

She'd always been emotionally sensitive, and his plain rejection must've had a great impact on her. Will recalled the tears his words had created, feeling regret, even he did not regret his honesty. As the truth was that yes, three years past he'd been madly taken with Miranda, thinking she was the only girl he would want to marry. But now when things were different from what they were… he'd started to feel ever growing love toward Miss Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of an aristocrat he'd met eight years ago on the deck of HMS Dauntless. And he just couldn't be so cruel as to agree to marry Miranda, when she wouldn't be the one to hold his full devotion and love. She was important to him, yes. But only in a way he'd expressed it to her. He adored her like a younger sister, nothing more. He'd been confirmed of this when his infatuation toward Miss Swann had started to grow day by day this last year or so. But regardless of this, the obvious pain he'd caused to Miranda (who was the closest of all people to him and who, Will knew, was deeply in love with him) made him blame himself nevertheless. He never would've wished to hurt her feelings that badly, but it had been inevitable.

Will directed another powerful swing toward the hot iron resting on the anvil, but his arm was then stopped by a thought which occurred to him. Making him feel another kind of worry. That thing Miranda had mentioned, going back to England… Would she really go? This was another fact which had concerned Will Turner these last hours maybe more than it should've, especially when he didn't know were her plans true, or complete malarkey she came up then. But truly, could it be that the shock had been so great for her, that the only way she could survive was by leaving Port Royal? No, Will didn't want that to happen. He might've let Miranda go from becoming his wife, but she was after all his most cherished friend if nothing else. He wasn't prepared of letting her go completely, and it seemed that was exactly what she was planning. Cutting all ties between them and to Port Royal by sailing to London.

_I have to ask Peter about this. To learn is she really going or not_, Will decided, making a slight nod, until next hacked the rough start of a sword a few times. Loud clangs filling the air.

But his working was stopped by another noise, coming from the door he'd temporarily locked with a quick repair. He'd cursed for an hour or two in his head while working with the latch the marines had broken, obviously not paying any kind of compensation for the done damages. But leaving that aside, Will now turned toward the doors and indeed saw them shake due the force of someone banging it from outside. A sigh escaped his lips, him thinking it was some late customer trying to get their order in on the last minute.

"We're closed!" he shouted, so loud that the comer would surely hear him, and started to work with the weapon again. But after a couple of new swings of the hammer the forceful knocking repeated, then being accompanied by tense, familiar voice.

"Will, it's me! Let me in!" Peter shouted back through the door, surprising Will, but he then only smiled due the sound of his dear friend. Will abandoned the hammer and quickly went to the door, opening the quite useless self made bolt. Scaring the poor Amanda again, who'd finally been able to settle onto the straws. The poor animal had had a rough day, so Will gave her an apologetic tap on her nose.

"Wait a moment", Will called out, heaving the heavy, broken rafter out of the way before then welcomed Miranda's brother inside with a wide smile. But he was anything but glad to see him, Will reckoned, as his eyes were that familiar type of dark like those times he'd gotten himself into brawls in taverns last summer.

He marched straight past Will, the said blacksmith's baffled gaze following him as he closed the door again, then walking after him.

"What is wrong?" Will asked. But then he gasped as Peter turned sharply, his brows drawn into a straight line.

"What is wrong?" he repeated, clearly angried, but why Will could not fathom. There was no quarrel between them, not that he recalled. But as Peter's even more edged voice then continued, the obvious reason was revealed to him.

"How dare you to do that to my sister, Will?" Peter demanded, shocking his friend by the look on his face, as Peter let out a deep breath. Pointing at him. "She loves you, and you went ahead and broke her heart! Just like that, even not that long ago you were _crazy about her_! How could you do this, Will? What were you thinking by telling her that you don't want to marry her?! You don't know how much this meant for her, how much _you_ mean to her."

"Peter, calm down", Will said calmly, lifting up his hands to appease his friend's temper. Peter had always acted like this when it came to Miranda. Every single runt to have dared to disrespect her had gotten their share from Peter's ire, and now with a sigh Will noted to be one of those punks in this protective brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt her. I never wanted to, but in order to tell her the truth I had no other choice", Will replied. Peter frowned.

"What truth?" he questioned, incredulously. "The only truth I know is that you are in love with my sister, and no one else. But still all of a sudden this evening when I arrived to the Swann residence, I find Miranda crying her eyes out in the kitchen. Saying you don't want to marry her because you're in love with someone else! With… _Miss Elizabeth_. Is that true, Will?"

Will froze under the facts which Peter made sound so cruel, and he could not respond immediately due the expression which had hardened Peter's features. And what he'd said about Miranda… It made Will's heart lurch. She'd been crying alone in the kitchen? Well, not exactly anything he hadn't already anticipated with remorse… But even Will understood Peter's anger, the way his jaw clenched the moment he mentioned Miss Elizabeth caused Will to frown in turn.

"Yes, what she told you is true", Will confessed, Peter's face dropping a bit. "I love Elizabeth. And knowing that, I cannot marry your sister."

A brooding pause fell upon them as they stared at each other. Will serious, where Peter was somewhat dumbfounded, and Will could've sworn to have noticed a tint of hurt in his eyes. But as second and eventually a minute had ticked by, Will broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I care for Miranda, and wish there would've been a way to tell her which wouldn't have hurt her", Will said, in all honesty, meeting Peter's gaze again. His earnest expression melting for regret. "Forgive me."

Peter said nothing to this. But then Will saw how his temper flared yet again, those eyes which usually were same warm hazel as Miranda's now darkening. He took a threatening step toward Will, irritated still.

"Tell me even one good reason why I shouldn't punch your lights out right now!" he retorted, Will sighing as Peter's lifted a warning eyebrow. Walking closer. But then Will's expression turned odd and he turned, moving his attention from flustered Peter to the farther window on the wall. Peter noticed his odd behavior and frowned this time for confusion, as well directing a glance toward the latched window.

"What?" he asked, now watching as his friend walked ower to the window. About to open the bolt on it to look outside.

Will said nothing, indeed pushing the shutter open. Creating a creek as the old hinges gave in to the movement, Will then sticking his head to the bleak outdoor air. Witnessing how a black cat scampered past the smithy, his gaze following after it as it eventually vanished behind the corner. There was no one there.

Peter walked behind him, his rage soothed, now looking only nonplussed. "Will?" he called, eyeing at his friend's profile. Will shook his head.

"I don't know", he finally spoke, looking abashed himself until retreated from the window. Exchanging a look with Peter. "I just had this feeling… But it was nothing."

"A feeling?" Peter repeated, measuring Will as folded his arms.

But then both of them were startled by a sudden, loud echo of a fired cannon. Realization hitting them at the same time as the peal of the cannon fire started to increase, them soon hearing the noise of the fortresse's artillery to join the racket. Port Royal was under attack!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Now we get to the action! I publish the next chapter as soon as I get it edited ;)**

**_A question:_ Should the parts not written from Miranda's POV be changed into Will's POV from now on? Or Peter's?**

* * *

><p><strong>Used Scottish vocabulary:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**

**_5th chap:_ **

**coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool/daft etc, pure done in= feeling very tired, dinnae ken= don't know, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head –_ a little bit daft_**

* * *

><p><strong>If any weird looking word is missing, inform me, and I fix it!<strong>


	7. Entry 6

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own everything outside of the original script in this story**** like **__**the OC's**__**, and am proud of it!**_ _**;)**_

**Thanks again to **ZabuzasGirl** for your quick review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entry 6<strong>

I grimaced as accidentally pricked me finger wi' th' needle in my haun, wanting to curse oot loud when a couple o' droplets o' dark blood dropped straight on William's shirt I was repairing. I couldn't have slept because o' all th' thoughts stirring me emotions, so efter tossing 'n' turning in me sheets I'd eventually given in. Getting up. I might've as weel used me time more reasonably than starting to cry again ower me broken hert. I had decided that efter that day I wouldn't submit to shed even one tear mair for William. I would not weep anymore 'n' act lik' a complete dunderhead. Or so I urged meself, though th' miserable side in me was close to border toward tears ower 'n' ower again while I handled th' worn shirt full o' holes. William's shirt...

I released a frustrated breath as tossed th' darn thing on th' unmade bed. Th' goddamn familiar, masculine odor o' iron 'n' sweat lingering in th' air as if harassing me. But I went to open th' shutters o' me window to get rid o' it once 'n' for all by fresh night air, neist sitting back on th' chair. Staring in front o' me. Naw, It didn't matter what I tried to tell meself. I was broken. 'N' there was nothin' which could take awa' this sadness. No sleep would bring me salvage, 'n' so it seemed not even th' usual work could distract me. Me mind was too stowed wi' William 'n' our short lived engagement.

I sighed 'n' looked at me finger. Seeing th' blood to have colored th' hem o' me white apron, 'til then me haun found its wey on me neck. Not feeling th' cold chain o' th' necklace I'd carried aroond it for so long that it was now odd not to have it wi' me anymore. I recalled that day he'd given it to me. Everything aboot that day, as I'd stored that recollection wi' every detail 'n' treasured it wi' th' necklace as irreplaceable memories... Here I went again. Lamenting ower all that which I should now forget to gain even small amount o' reason.

I removed me haun awa' from me bare neckline, then letting oot another sigh as leant forth to take th' unfinished shirt back on me lap. Weaving a new string thro' th' needle to continue. Naw matter what me thoughts were, I'd taken William's clothes wi' me to repair 'em lik' always, was it laughable or not. I had promised him efter all. 'N' maybe, if I were honest, though me chest hurt for th' though o' William, somehow th' feeling o' his shirt under me touch gave me some kind o' absurd comfort. That at least I had that much o' him... I was ridiculous.

All o' a sudden a loud shot o' a cannon in th' silent midnight caused me almost to jump oot o' me skin. Me heid whipping toward th' still open window, me startled gaze then seeing a flash o' a muzzle blast from th' unknown artillery reflect onto th' window glass. I frowned, me lugs not long efter picking up th' loud bangs o' th' fortress' cannons which started to return th' enemy fire. Th' horrible clamor breaking th' stillness o' th' murky night.

Frowning I stood, stuck th' needle into th' shirt's fabric before then left it on th' table. Hurrying to see what was th' cause for this sudden commotion. 'N' when I reached th' window, me eyes scanning th' scenery, they first hit on that black, almost invisible ship floating in middle o' th' narrow bay. Horror grasped me when I watched that vessel to fire more 'n' more cannonballs toward th' fortress, 'em destroying oor city's battlements wi' ease, th' military returning th' calamitous shots. Though always missing, as it was impossible to aim at that hostile ship, which lurked there its lamps doused. Masking it perfectly intae th' dark 'n' mist. Pirates. I knew it without anyone telling me.

Me hert started to pound for fright, as I followed th' pirate ship break havoc in Port Royal. Their cannons now starting to wreck th' town, th' docks 'n' many houses catching fire instantly, explosions visible here 'n' there wherever my eyes looked. 'N' in middle o' th' booming o' th' buccaneer vessel's artillery I could hear th' frightened screams o' th' townspeople, who I saw running aroond in panic. Trying to seek shelter from th' oot o' th' blue started attack. Chaos had erupted in only a few minutes, 'n' I was glued to me place just to stare all that go doon from me window. I felt meself shiver even in th' warm breeze o' th' Caribbean.

But then I noticed there were several boats nearing th' harbor seized wi' flames. Realizing for me next fright that each was filled wi' bloodthirsty, heavily armed marauders. 'Em quickly rowing th' boats to th' shore 'n' jumping in th' water, wading to th' shore in a blink o' an eye. 'N' I now witnessed as each 'n' every one o' those filthy, horrendous men scattered aroond torches in their hauns. Charging forth lik' madmen their weapons revealed, roaring, assaulting th' innocent people sprinting in every direction in their undergarments. Th' rest o' th' miscreants starting to plunder 'n' ravage all which hadn't yet been blown sky high by their ship's cannons. I felt great pity for th' people chased by those sea rovers. Wishing from all me hert that Commodore Norrington would quickly gather his men 'n' order 'em to go aid th' innocent civilians.

However, me worry for th' defenseless people doon at th' city was quickly forgotten, as I now heard another racket emanate not so far awa' from th' mansion. Me heid whipping to me right toward th' source o' th' sound. 'N' I felt me eyes widen for dread. A small cluster o' pirates had apparently separated from th' rest o' their comrades, at th' moment spurting toward th' Swann residence's gates wi' full speed. Me hearing their rough bellows from long distance awa'.

When th' blasted scoundrels reached th' gates, forcing 'em open in haste 'n' advanced to th' front yard, me frozen body was rushed into motion. Me hert stopping completely for cold fear as I rushed toward me bedroom door, yanking it out o' me wey as I next flew to th' stairs. I had to warn th' others. Th' pirates were almost at th' doorstep 'n' would kill everyone inside!

In record speed I reached th' main wing o' th' mansion, me having just enough time in me rush to see as Elizabeth hurtled along th' corridor leading to th' other side o' th' hoose. Me this time fervently beating hert now jumping in me throat when I heard th' loud, violent bangs against th' door. 'Em echoing in th' foyer as I ran after Miss Elizabeth, only a few seconds later coming to a abrupt stop behind 'er as she halted on th' mid stairway. Me gaze immediately hitting on George who was making his wey to open th' door. Nae knowing what danger awaited out there. But Elizabeth also seemed to know as 'er face reflected equal fright to mine, us both freezing on oor spots.

"Don't!" she screamed, me leaning against th' railing in fear.

"George wait!" was me turn to shout. But we were too late. As th' moment oor warnings had escaped oor lips, poor George had awready turned th' handle. 'N' we could only follow oor eyes wide as back at 'im stared that same group o' dirty, battered thugs. One o' 'em smiling at him afore lifted his pistol.

"Hello, chum!" he greeted, but a second efter shot George. 'Im falling dead on th' floor, as th' miscreants instantly invaded th' hoose.

"No!" I screamed. Starting to shake all ower, as Elizabeth let out a small shriek o' horror. 'N' that was how th' two o' th' lot, one skinny pirate holding a torch 'n' th' one who'd shot George, a fatter one, saw us. Th' thinner man pointed at us, me 'n' Elizabeth flinching in unison when met wi' those men's eyes. Shivers running along oor backs when we realized to have become their prey.

"Up there!" th' malinky one exclaimed, me instantly grabbing Miss Elizabeth's haun 'n' forcing 'er wi' me, where she'd only looked aboot in shock. Nae knowing what to do. But surprisingly despite all th' fear I felt causing me limbs to shake, I knew exactly what to do.

Elizabeth grabbed me as we dashed up th' stairs together, hearing th' booming o' th' stairs as th' pair was following our steps, trying to catch up us wi' us. But we ran as fast as we could, eventually ending up in th' parlor at th' head o't th' stairs, which was situated next to Miss Elizabeth's room. Us almost stumbling in through th' door 'n' hastily bolting it behind us. Releasing a breath o' relief when th' pirates had been successfully locked out afore we'd been caught.

My breathing came oot as shocked gusts, but it was me turn then to release a frightened shout as we turned aroond. Elizabeth bumping straight intae Estrella who'd been hiding behind an armchair, me now letting oot a new breath o' relief to realize instead o' a pirate it was 'er. But this time me hert had skipped a beat, 'n' I was sure it would give in sooner or later. We were trapped, th' whole hoose full o' dangerous buccaneers.

"Thank god ye're awright!" I breathed, meeting Estrella's gaze. "Where's Matty?"

"I know not Miranda. I got separated from her when the pirates barched in, and she told me to hide. So I hid, and I believe she did the same", Estrella replied, me frowning for distress but I nodded. Indeed hoping that dear Matty had managed to find 'erself a place to hide. But then Estrella's attention moved from me tae oor Mistress, 'er stepping closer to Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" she warned Elizabeth while brought 'er wi' 'er farther awa' from th' door, both o' us staring at 'er in bafflement.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in turn from 'er, locking gazes wi' Estrella's which was serious. Remarkable.

"You're the Governor's daughter."

O' coorse I realized. That was why those pirates had bothered to run all th' wey up here, quite a distance awa' from th' town. Nae to rob th' mansion o' all its wealth, but to take Elizabeth for ransom. Though even I now understood, that notion didn't make me feel at all safer, but exactly th' opposite. They would turn this hoose upside doon to find Miss Elizabeth.

'N' indeed, th' pair had now caught up wi' us. Me gasping violently for fright as I heard th' stout one's voice, rough hauns soon banging against th' locked door o' th' room we were in.

"Come on, in here!" he called oot to his comrade, Elizabeth 'n' Estrella whipping aroond to give th' door a startled look. I rounded th' room to find something to use for self-defense, as Elizabeth then braced 'erself a wee. Turning back to Estrella.

"They haven't seen you", she said to 'er, me walking aroond lik' a trapped animal in panic, thinking feverishly. 'Til then I got an idea, rushing intae Elizabeth's room 'n' almost tripping to me hem in th' process. Me ears picked up 'er voice, as it told me fellow maid to escape 'n' run straight to th' fortification.

I dashed to Elizabeth's bed, groping th' sheets desperately to find th' brazier I meself had placed there somewhere at the feet o' th' bed. Elizabeth saw me doings, aboot to run to me, 'til finally th' weak lock on th' door broke. Those same accursed pirates in a blink o' an eye entering, their gazes immediately locking on horrified Elizabeth. 'N' witnessing this, me hert racing like it would burst oot o' me chest any second, me haun found th' handle o' th' brazier.

Th' pirates chased Miss Elizabeth straight into 'er room, where Estrella got th' chance to slip through th' door 'n' run. But we were still in pinch wi' those two goons, though Elizabeth did manage to escape their grasp. 'N' after she'd hurried inside, I made me own chance count 'n' stroke. Surprising both th' pirates 'n' me Mistress by hitting th' heavy bed warmer wi' all me strength on th' face o' th' stout knave. Causing 'im to see stars for a few seconds as th' other one arrived. Grabbing me risen weapon, trapping it intae his hold. It was now I locking me horrified gaze wi' 'im, seeing 'im smile victoriously. Amused.

"Gotcha!" he stated, me wi' no avail trying to free th' brazier from his grip. Miss Elizabeth gave me a aghast look while th' pirate tried to spook me, me gasping back, raking me brain for a solution. But I didn't have to as now Elizabeth knew what was oor neist move, in a flash stepping by me side 'n' opening th' latch which kept th' hot ashes locked inside th' warmer. It all now dropping straight onto th' pirate who immediately let oot pained wails, jerking back, his haun releasing th' brazier as Elizabeth glared at 'im. But 'er face didn't stay brave that long, as when th' burnt pirate started to whisk th' hot sparks awa' th' other one stepped forth. Pushing his companion aside efter eyeing at his laying aboot for a short moment, coming through th' door opening to oor side.

"It's hot, you burned me!" th' poor sod wailed, me taking a step back while hold th' brazier before us, aboot to bolt. Elizabeth tugged me sleeve, trying to drag me wi' 'er.

"Come on!" th' stouter one urged th' other, shoving 'im, then turning toward our stiffened forms. But afore he managed to lay any haun on us, I kicked 'im. Sending 'im flying against th' thin one, 'em crashing back 'n' falling prone on th' floor o' th' other room. That was our cue to flee, 'n' we did. Twirling aroond 'n' racing through th' room. I heard Estrella's scream from downstairs, praying she hadn't gotten into th' hauns o' some miscreant. I also hoped Matty 'n' all others had managed to escape. As if things would go on this wey, I wouldn't have th' chance to go look for 'em. I had to stay wi' Elizabeth, to keep 'er safe. No matter what.

I was th' first to dash out o' th' other door o' Elizabeth's bed chamber, leading straight to th' corridor, 'n' not seeing anyone we advanced straight doon th' stairs again. But oor escape route was not as brilliant as th' bald, sturdy pirate was right on oor tail. Nae but a few steps behind, 'n' his speed to have caught up wi' us so soon amazed me still in middle o' all me fear. But as said, we didn't manage to reach th' front door as th' other pirate suddenly leaped from th' railing upstairs. Landing straight in front o' us 'n' causing us to halt for fright, Elizabeth crashing to me as he lifted th' torch threateningly. Growling at us.

Now cornered from both o' oor sides, we searched a new route to flee. But then oor attention as weel as th' pirates' were caught by these men's fellow buccaneer, who sauntered to th' foyer from th' library. His hauns filled wi' jewelry 'n' antique, th' dropping objects creating a clanging sound while hitting th' floor, 'til all o' a sudden I could hear another sound approach. 'N' it turned out to be nothin' else than a cannon ball, which neist blasted through th' window next to th' front door. All o' oor eyes following as it whizzed past us, hitting straight on th' plundering pirate, who happened to be in th' wey for his misfortune. Now flying back where he'd come from, dead.

'N' that saved us, as then in middle o' th' turmoil I then heard a loud cracking sound. Coming from above us, Miss Elizabeth 'n' I seeing how th' magnificent chandelier Governor Swann had brought from England aboot three years ago was now coming doon. This time Elizabeth pulling me forward, us diving under th' falling article 'n' successfully making oor escape. Th' pirates getting distracted by th' broken candelabrum which crashed between us 'n' 'em. Their curses following us as we blindly dashed into th' dining room which was closest to seek shelter, us slamming th' doors shut when th' pair leaped ower th' pieces o' metal to get to us in time. But they didn't. But were wance again locked behind th' door as Elizabeth grasped a candlestick. Placing it on th' handles to keep oor chasers out.

We released a breath o' exhaustion in unison, exchanging a glance, till th' two were now behind th' door. Starting to bang it, th' frail, hastily made lock not keeping 'em oot for long we knew. Grasping each other in panic. But then I glanced aroond, pointing at th' swords on th' wall above th' fireplace, seeing realization in Miss Elizabeth's widened eyes. 'N' as I hurried to th' dinner table, managing to drag two heavy chairs to th' door to bolt it wi' amazing agility 'n' pace (gaining many bruises while at it), I saw from th' corner o' me eyes as Miss Elizabeth fell back wi' a surprised cry as th' rack holding th' weapons fell doon. Th' pirates trying to force th' latched twin doors open while I turned to 'er, seeing for me as equal terror as Miss Elizabeth's that th' swords had been attached to th' rack. Playing th' part o' simple decoration, nae coming off naw matter how she tried to wiggle one o' th' weapons loose. But it wouldn't budge, th' frustrated shouts o' th' pirates mixing in wi' th' slams o' th' door as it gave in more 'n' more each second.

I keeked aboot alarmed, trying to figure oot what to do. I still had th' brazier wi' me, but it wouldn't do much against real swords 'n' pistols those rogues were carrying. 'N' then when th' hits against our barricade turned all th' time more violent, our time at th' essence, I hold on to th' only lifeline I could now come up wi'. Being next to Miss Elisabeth's distraught form only in a second, exchanging as serious look wi' 'er.

"Take off yer claes!" I ordered. Miss Elizabeth staring at me then as if I were doolally, us both then jumping in th' air as th' door pounced a little more in due th' force o' th' enraged rapscallions.

"What?" she questioned, 'er eyes wance again wide as oor stare lasted. 'Til I then frowned, grasping 'er arms, shaking 'er a little.

"Goodness sake, remove yer clothes! It might be th' only wey to save ye, so hurry!" I told 'er, 'n' I considered that as a truth. 'N' to show 'er how serious I was I then started to unbotton me maid's uniform wi' hasty fingers. Undressing as quickly as was able, eventually Elizabeth following me lead 'n' taking off 'er night gown. But in middle o' th' exchange I was frozen on me spot due th' sight o' a golden medallion hanging aroond me Mistress' neck. Which was nae any o' those trinkets she wore oot in th' open. As this particular medallion had intriguing carvings decorating it, though which caused me eyebrows to wrinkle was that clear skull engraved onto its smooth surface. Glaring back at me evily wi' its black holes lik' eyes.

Elizabeth looked somewhat startled that I'd seen th' medallion. Giving me a odd look, 'til I urged 'er to hurry wance mair. Us shoving each other's garments to th' other, finishing th' exchange just afore th' time was up 'n' th' thugs barched into th' room. But efter directing one mair frightened glance toward th' almost breached doors, I took hold o' th' medallion. Pulling it free from Miss Elizabeth's neck, neist quickly threading it aroond mine as a finishing touch, lastly in even greater urgency tying some o' me hair to a similar coiffure as me Mistress'. Just in time. As we didn't have an opportunity to do much else than race full speed to th' windows, cranking one a bit stiff one open together as fast as we could. Me then only helping Miss Elizabeth climb through it as me plan required, 'n' efter telling 'er to run awa' to safety I whipped aroond. To face th' mouse trap I was in, me panic rising as oor chasers were but seconds awa' from breaking in, 'n' I had no place to hide meself.

So not but two hertbeats efter, driven by me fear I ran straight into th' large dish cabinet in middle o' th' room. Finally tripping on th' wey to th' carpet, but managed to stay on me feet. Me neist yanking th' cabinet shut, just as th' rather good for nothin' obstruction failed. Th' pair doors swinging in due th' force o' th' last shove, th' pirates dashing in. Only to be confused as what awaited 'em in th' dining room instead o' th' horrified daughter o' th' rick bloke 'n' a maid, was indeed only th' empty room. But I could hear 'em, conclude their location by th' creaks o' th' floor as they now hurried to th' window I'd left open to fool 'em. But as I then heard 'em take a few steps more, walking back, I knew me trick had backfired. Their gazes likelie now rounding th' walls 'n' looking under th' furniture, to locate their prey they believed to still lurk somewhere. 'N' they were right to think such, that thought making me hert to canter. But I swallowed, simply waiting silent while holding me breath, still as a rock. Wishing they would just leave 'n' never find me. But me hiding place was a poor one.

"We know you're _heeere_, Poppets!" I recognized th' robust one's voice as he started to call oot to me. _Us_, as they believed we were indeed both in th' room. There was a moment o' silence as obviously I said nothing to respond. Mair footsteps, telling me th' pirates were closing in on me hiding.

I heard th' thin man repeat th' pet name wi' amusement, th' other continuing, both o' 'em walking aboot a bit.

"Come out!" th' pirate urged. "And we promise we won't hurt you."

There was another unnerving pause, when I stayed as wheesht as a mouse. Bewaring not to drop th' china on th' shelves, nae to reveal meself. I tried to spy at 'em through th' narrow slit between th' doors which hid me, though I saw hardly anything. Only heard their voices.

"We will find you Poppets", the same pirate kept on talking. But then he confused me, his following words causing me to frown for bafflement. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us... The _gold_ calls to us..."

"Gold calls..." th' thinner one repeated again as an echo, me feeling suddenly shivers run along me spine. Me eyes then falling to stare at th' chain o' th' _golden_ medallion, which was securely hidden under me bodice. Gold? What did he mean by th' words _something o'_... theirs.

Me hert stopped for th' second time as th' thin ray o' light which had shone through th' slit disappeared, me startled gaze rising to see how a yellow eyeball stared straight intae me eyes through it. Finding me. I released a breath.

"'Ello Poppets", he stated, me gasping as he instantly jerked th' doors out o' th' wey, evil grin on both o' th' pirates' lips. But I witnessed their equal confusion as they saw only me. Alone in th' cabinet, th' other girl they'd chased efter nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the other one?" the malinky man asked, staring at me 'n' then at his comrade, who was as flabbergasted. But then he frowned, causing me to jolt as he pointed a loaded gun toward me. I swallowed again, stepping back.

"Where be the other gal?" he inquired, me blinking a couple o' times as tried to stay calm, though it was challenging. Me eyes then sweeping to th' side to keek at th' open window.

"Gone. She ran", I said, th' truth, o' which they obviously didn't buy.

"And left ye all by yourself in here at the mercy of gruesome pirates?" the stout one doubted, exchanging a knowing look wi' th' other. I gathered me courage, returning his stare serene, me gaze then happening to see th' turned corner o' th' carpet right before th' cabinet. So that's how they found me... Figures.

"You can search all you want. She isn't here", I replied, wi' more confident voice. But that small courage was quickly crushed by th' gun which now moved closer to me, as did th' pirates. They looked me ower a few times, me starting to feel nervous, thinking me ultimate trick would nae succeed. But in that, for me luck, I was wrong. They thought me to be Miss Elizabeth, as lik' ye know, we look very much alike. Especially in each other's claes. But still it stupefied me how glaikit they were to mistake me as 'er. I'd been face to face wi' both o' 'em, but still they didn't realize I was th' actual maid. Only dressed into me Mistress' goonie.

"Well, at least we caught ye", th' bald one remarked, though then grinned, me seeing his as weel yellowed teeth. "Though it wouldn't have been too bad to have another wench as fine as ye aboard the ship."

New shivers danced on me skin as the thin one laughed, me now noticing that his other eye was a bit odd. Soon coming to a conclusion it was a fake, made o' wood.

"What do you want of me?" I inquired in turn, these two clearly enjoying th' audible tremble o' me voice.

"We have some business we need to discuss with ye. And ain't leaving before we've gotten what we want from you", was th' meaningless response, me frowning. But neist I pretended to be angry, demanding their intentions.

"What sort of business would require attacking to a town full of innocent civilians?" I asked, causing th' men to chuckle.

"You'll see. But only way for ye to save those people out there..." the stout one pointed toward th' window, th' screams o' pain 'n' fear still emanating through it all th' wey from th' docks. "...Is to come with us."

I bolted. Naw, I didn't want to go anywhere wi' 'em! I retreated as they closed in on me, me trying feverishly to come upon something which would save me from this pinch. 'N' then all o' a sudden it hit me. All that I'd heard o' pirates 'n' their laws from Miss Elizabeth through th' years, one particular story now seeming lik' th' very thing which could spear me life.

"I... I invoke m-my right of p-parley!" I hurried to say, that phrase causing th' pirates to freeze 'n' stare at me wance mair baffled.

"What?" th' bald one asked. I hesitated, trying to remember th' words Miss Elizabeth had read from th' book telling aboot th' pirate laws, me neist quite uncertainly continuing me negotiations.

"As is set down by pirates Morgan 'n'... Bartholomew, I have a right to meet yer captain. According to th'... decree of the Code of th' Brethren I must be taken to your captain in a situation o' asked negotiations, which I am entitled to. Isn't it nae so?"

"I know the Code", me interlocutor responded, shoving th' gun even mair closer, making me release a breath o' fear when I awaited their reaction to me plead for truce.

"Th' rules of the said affairs demand that I'm not to be brought to any harm's wey, until the parley is complete in accordance of all decrees, approved and honored by yer Brethren", I continued me babble, probably saying nothing but plain poppycock. But wance again surprisingly, it worked.

"To blazes with the Code!" now finally th' thin man spoke, annoyed, me flinching as he lifted his sword to point at me. All color draining from me face. But th' stouter one took me bait.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" he snapped to his comrade, both o' 'em then turning to stare at me again. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

One mair breath o' fear escaped me lips as I was then forcefully wrenched out o' th' cabinet. 'Em placing themselves to me sides 'n' starting to walk me in fast pace out o' th' dining room, on their wey toward th' front door. But I had no intention o' letting 'em take me anywhere, 'n' I stepped on th' malinky one's toes. 'Im letting out a wail o' pain what else, as I then hit th' brazier I still hold on th' other's stomach, he as weel letting me go. But just afore I managed to slip through th' door leading to th' kitchen, I heard a click o' a pistol. Freezing, dread filling me hert.

"You're coming with us, _Poppet_."

* * *

><p>Will snatched a hatchet from the row of several similar ones from the wall, attaching it to his belt, as Peter was bustling about behind him. Searching for something.<p>

"Do you have any pistols?" he asked, turning the place upside down in search of a suitable gun or a musket, Will soon arriving and handing him an old hunting rifle. Peter gave it a doubting look, meeting Will's gaze.

"Am I supposed to kill pirates with this?" he questioned, weighting the ancient weapon. "This thing will blow to pieces after the first shot."

"That's all I have. Mr. Brown hasn't used it for years, but I believe its still working", Will replied, then once more rushing back to the table toarm himself. Taking the biggest hammer he could find in haste, also placing it to hang from his belt beside the hatchet. Peter stared at him, but then only sighed and flipped the weapon.

"At least its sturdy enough to beat the bejesus out of those buggers."

Will made a quick, small smile. But they didn't waste any more time to dawdle, but then immediately rushed out of the smithy's doors in middle of the chaos erupted on the streets of Port Royal. Seeing numerous pirates scamper around in search or plunder or trailing after the escaping locals.

And then indeed one woman rushed past them, screaming in horror as was chased by one of those miscreants. Peter watched as Will immediately took a few running steps forward, drawing the hatchet in a blink of an eye and flung it toward the buccaneer. Hitting straight on the target, the man falling on the ground dead with a groan.

"Good aim", Peter remarked, before then jumping forth himself. And instead of shooting the damn thing he hit the musket on the head of another pirate, next revealing his thin rapier from its scabbard and attacked the villain. Soon upperhanding him. And in this fashion they both fought those low-lives, never loosing the sight of each other as advanced along the streets. Striking against anything with the mind of pillaging. And the amount of their adversaries seemed endless as they dealt with one pirate, only always finding themselves face to face with a new enemy sword or machete.

Peter ended a surprisingly long duel with one of th' knaves, finishing him off with a skillful stab into the man's ribs. But then his attention was drawn behind his back to Will, who'd gotten momentarily bested by his own opponent. The hook the pirate was holding stuck around his neck as the pirate brought him closer, lifting his butcher knife to take his life. Startled Peter fumbled the musket.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate jeered, Will giving him a nervous look, until then suddenly a cannon ball flew through the air. Hitting on the chain keeping up the sign of the shop they stood next to, the pirate turning his confused eyes up. Only to have the heavy sign swinging down, slamming him through the boutique's window. Will saving himself just in time before the impact. Peter offered his friend a grin as saw him nod to the deceased buccaneer, jeering as well.

"Goodbye."

Will jumped forward, now throwing the hatched onto the face of the pirate who'd tried to sneak upon fighting Peter, who was busy with two other miscreants a small distance away. But then just as Will was about to rush to the scene to aid him, someone bumped into him forcefully in the crowd which had suddenly appeared behind the corner. Both of them falling straight on the soiled ground. And as Will sat up quickly, turning toward the person who'd toppled him ower, he was shocked by the familiar sight of a young woman in his lap. Dressed into a red and white uniform, her cloud of messy, golden brown hair on her face.

"Miranda?" he called in dismay, hurrying to get her up. "What are you doing…"

Elizabeth moved the wisps out of her face, now locking gazes with Will, seeing him turn even more dumbfounded. He frowned in disbelief, looking incredulous.

"_Elizabeth?_" he asked again, measuring Miss Swann's dirty, bruised demeanor, not completely comprehending why was it she standing there before him wearing Miranda's clothes. But it wasn't like he weren't relieved to run into her accidentally, now actually knowing she was safe and sound. But that only left someone else into the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, grasping Elizabeth's arms as now Peter noticed them, as weel giving his sister's sloppily put on uniform worn by Miss Swann a confused look amidst the fight he was in. "It's dangerous out here. Why are you here, and wearing Miranda's clothes?"

"I was on my way to the fort", Elizabeth replied, out of breath, as well taking a hold of Will. Relieved to have met him instead of some dangerous buccaneer. "The pirates attacked the mansion and Miranda and I escaped together, barricading ourselves into the dining room. But we were trapped, and Miranda told me to change my clothes with hers. Her then helping me to escape through the window as she stayed behind… I don't know what happened after that, Will. I started to run straight toward the fortress as she told me, but I got lost in the commotion and ended up here. I never saw her after that. But I'm afraid, Will... I'm scared they will kidnap her instead of me, as Estrella told me the pirates were coming to get me for ransom. And now Miranda is out there somewhere, pretending to be me. Oh, I hope she managed to run away before those pirates caught her…"

"What?" Peter interjected, his eyes widening while his sword slashed at one pirate. "Miranda dressed as you to fool the pirates to take her instead of you?"

Elizabeth made a weak nod as returned Peter's stare. Worry took hold of Will as he as well thought about Elizabeth's words, but he then simply only nodded, calming himself. "I'm sure she's alright", he reassured, putting an arm around Elizabeth's back as happened to meet with Peter's what else than distraught gaze. Will frowned. "Miranda surely got out of the house and is on her way to the fortress as we speak. She's safe."

But Will had hardly said that last phrase as then the group which had invaded the Swann residence rushed along a street not far away from the three. The stout and thin one with a wooden eye haling Miranda with them toward the docks. Her not being able to do anything but follow, the strong arms of the pirates and the weapons of the surrounding buccaneers making sure she wouldn't try to escape again. And it was then, amidst the gun and swordfighting, echoes of the cannonfire and the shouts of the pirates and frightened citizens, that Miranda's wandering gaze found one familiar form. Her heart filling with relief, but desperation at the same time as the pirates dragged her with them. Will's safe profile drawing away with every step.

_"William!"_

Will gasped due the voice calling out his name. The voice he could recognize anywhere, were it as faint as this Miranda's frantic cry a distance away. But he then whipped around, scanning all the moving forms before himself, until finally both Peter and him saw her. Miranda to be led away by a group of pirates, fighting against their tight grasp with no avail as noticed them among the crowd, they both now realizing instantly where they were taking her.

"Miranda!" Will shouted as did Peter, once again in unison about to rush after the blasted scoundrels. But they were halted by a baffling sight now in front of them, the pirate Will had killed earlier after they'd stepped out of the smithy standing there before them. Alive, laughing, waving at Will who made a confused frown, inclining his head.

But then Peter jumped back, shoving Elizabeth out of the danger zone after noticing the ignited bomb lying at Will's feet. Him as well now seeing it. But for the luck of his and for the misfortune of the pirate, it didn't explode, being a dud.

Will gave the pirate a cocky half smile, about to slay him for good this time. But as a surprise for all three, another pirate now ran to the scene from behind them. Waving a bottle in his hand he'd just emptied in his stomach.

"Out of my way scum!" he bellowed, hitting Will on the head with the said object before he could launch his attack. Elizabeth letting out a horrified cry when she saw Will collapse to the dirty ground unconscious.

Will's adversary had vanished, as well now running toward the shore as were the other pirates, them probably starting to retreat. And the path now open and worry for his sister weighing in Peter's mind, he grabbed Will's hatchet. Meeting Elizabeth's eyes serious as shoved it into her tiny hands.

"Stay with him! Use this if you have to", he told her, making a point with his gaze, before then without a moment of delay ran with full speed toward the shore. Praying for God that he would reach Miranda in time, before she was whisked away aboard these raiders' ship. Possibly never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Was the plot development too typical in this chap? Did I manage to make it different? That is my main concern here...**

**But anyway, please R&R and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish words:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**

**_5th chap:_ coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool, daft etc, pure done in= feeling very tired, dinnae ken= don't know, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head – a little bit daft**

**_6th chap:_ dunderhead= idiot/fool, malinky= thin, doolally= crazy, wheesht= quiet, glaikit= stupid, goonie= nightgown**

* * *

><p><strong>Report any missingodd words to me, and I fix the problem the best I can!**


	8. Entry 7

**A/N:**

**I decided to post the scene aboard the Black Pearl here as it's own chapter, thinking it makes more sense. So that the happenings with Norrington & Jack can be put together in the next chap, etc etc... Though if it at some point seems weird, either to you or me, it will be changed.**

**But without further ado, here you are, another update!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entry 7<strong>

I was chilled to th' bones as sat in middle o' me guards, wance mair surrounded by numerous sea rovers. Th' glint o' their weapons causing me to almost fidget on me spot where I had utterly petrified. Terror ran inside me wi' me rushing blood, as th' buccaneers rowed toward their ship. Me helplessly among 'em as their prisoner, or as I saw it, as th' emissary o' me hometown to bring th' hostilities to th' end. Though I was nae at all sure was I up to such task, fear nibbling awa' th' last crumbs o' me remained courage as th' pungent stench o' these men flew to me nose. They smelt o' sweat 'n' metal, just lik' William, but their odor was tinted wi' salt, gunpowder... 'N' death. Yes, it reeked o' 'em from miles awa', telling everyone wi' enough reason to run awa' as fast as they could. But there I sat, trapped, nae having th' slightest chance to escape if I wished nae to die.

Me mind recalled William lik' so many times during that _long_ day. His fighting form I had all o' a sudden seen among th' chaos o' th' town, remembering th' look mixing horror 'n' surprise on his face when his gaze had met mine for those few seconds. 'N' now as weel recollected how in me relief 'n' desperation I had called his name. Screamed 'im to help me, to save me. But o' coorse, he hadn't been able to take even one step efter th' pirates who had me, before I had been rushed to th' boats awaiting at th' shoreline. Me as quickly finding meself sitting in one, being transported farther 'n' farther awa' from me loved one 'n' safety, all th' time closer to that accursed floating lair o' ultimate danger. Th' pirate ship. Where I was to meet th' Captain, going by th' name Barbossa I'd learnt but a few moments ago from his men's conversation.

Moonlight had been blocked by th' obscure clouds, covering everything in darkness, th' torches o' th' pirates bringing th' only light as th' boats now sailed beside th' ship. Me lifting me gaze to eye at th' heavy, roughly carved figurehead o' this as somber 'n' black vessel as th' weather. It depicted an angel who was holding a dove in 'er haun, th' bird's wings spread as if it was trying to fly out o' 'er grasp. But th' rugged handiwork o' th' figure, added to th' cracks created by years o' exposure to th' sea air made it look only eery. Me quickly turning me timid eyes to examine th' rest o' th' ship.

Its ripped, black sails full o' holes hung motioness in th' dead wind. Adding th' impression o' a ghost ship it had appeared as while looking at it from me bedroom window aboot an hour past. Th' ship's cannons were still firing ceaselessly, both th' Fort 'n' th' town, th' booms 'n' muzzle flashes almost causing me to jump on me seat every time. I was a nervous wreck, hardly being able to keep meself together as finally oor short journey across th' water ended. Me boat now sliding by th' vessel's hull, which gained its only color from random blasts o' th' guns. 'Em spitting smoke from their innards, when ladders were neist thrown doon for th' pirates to climb aboard wi' their plunder. 'N' as it seemed by th' sight o' me, wi' their hostage.

I was wance mair hounded to climb up, first, me grabbing me thin goonie's hem 'n' soon slapping th' groping hauns off me bottom while ascended th' thin rope steps. Soon enough clasping 'em tight for fright as a sudden gust o' wind caused both 'em 'n' me to swing, me hearing th' laughter o' th' miscreants behind me as they beheld me scare. I'd never been aboard a ship in me life. Nae even halfway lik' this. I could hear th' rout o' th' pirates, coming from aboard, where I was going. New chills caused th' hairs on me skin to rise.

I released partly frustrated, partly terrified breath, continuing up. 'N' when th' same two rapscallions who'd kidnapped me from th' Governor's residence as Miss Swann now hauled me ower th' ship's railing, me then standing on th' deck th' said goons by me side, I heard an odd squeak. Me eyes following th' sound to me left, seeing a man who leant on th' rail o' th' stairs leading to th' main deck. As weel enclosed wi' twilight, standing at th' stern o' th' ship where th' helm was situated, observing th' ongoing attack. A tiny monkey now swinging on his shoulder wi' a rope, th' sight o' 'im making me freeze. _Barbossa_. Th' Captain.

I was quickly enough led forward by th' balding chub, 'til then one huge ('n' I mean _enormous_), bare chested pirate wi' so dark skin it looked almost black stepped forth. Giving me a sharp glance ower, afore then directed his attention to me guards.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives", he remarked, me blinking in barely hold back fear as his as dark irises examined me. 'N' very clearly, th' visible lines o' me figure under th' close to transparent garment. Even I was wearing Miss Elizabeth's dressing gown ower th' goonie. This man had thick build filled wi' muscle, 'n' was threatening enough to squeeze out th' last bits o' me audacity. I swallowed involuntarily. Then dropping me gaze instantly, instead o' looking at 'im directing frantic glances aroond me at th' other knaves who were now as weel eyeing at me. Th' stout one starting to speak, pointing at me.

"She's invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa", he told 'im, me giving 'em both a wary keek. Speechless. Th' harsh glare o' th' who I assumed a man o' African origin turned back to me, practically drilling intae me as I then straightened me posture. Clearing me throat slightly, trying to look official 'n' not th' least bit scared. Surprisingly th' quiver leaving me limbs 'n' me voice, me managing to reach some form o' confident poise. But I couldn't fool 'im or th' other men that I wasn't frightened deep doon.

"As it set by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew I've come to negotiate..." I stairted, this time intentionally meeting th' man's eyes, remembering th' litany I'd said wance before by hert. Realizing that even a slight mistake would cost me me heid. But I wasn't given a chance to finish, as th' pirate's eyes flashed for anger. 'Im then causing me hert to skip a beat for fright as he slapped me, hard, me jerking back against th' malinky pirate wi' th' fake eye due th' force o' th' blow.

"You speak when spoken to!" he roared, me putting a haun ower me aching cheek 'n' whipping aroond to confront 'im. Me eyes wide, stepping back, th' tremble coming back momentarily. But afore I was actually starting to fear for me life again, I got then surprised by another haun which appeared behind th' African man. Grabbing th' wrist o' me assaulter, th' Captain o' these scoundrels arriving to th' scene 'n' giving a remarkable look straight into this man's eyes.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay", he commanded, me seeing a spark o' ire in th' rebuked pirate's eyes. 'Im making a slight grimace 'til he obeyed as was expected.

"Aye, sir."

He yanked his haun free from th' Captain's grip, th' latter now turning to me. Me own palm dropped 'n' I lifted me jaw, me breathing coming oot as fast, agitated gusts when I tried to calm meself. Examining this man before me in turn, carrying th' title o' ultimate power aboard this vessel.

Captain Barbossa didn't differ from his men in many weys. Looking as weathered, wily 'n' dangerous as th' rest o' this lot wi' his dry, scarred skin 'n' yellowed eyes 'n' teeth. Carrying a cutlass 'n' a pair o' pistols in his belt. Th' difference was however there that his appearance was rather groomed instead o' dirty 'n' disheveled. His claes though dark but stylish, a large hat wi' as large feather shadowing his a wee pockmarked face, covered by a shaggy beard. Thin, light broon ('n' what else than untidy) hair falling doon just below his chin under a scarf he wore aroond his heid, lik' many pirates did. I locked gazes wi' him for a few seconds 'til he spoke, smiling to me politely.

"My apologies, Miss", he addressed me, lifting his brows. His eyes narrowing a little when he met me gaze. Unnoticeable breath slipped thro' me lips as I confronted 'im, bracing meself. I had to do this. I had come this far awready, 'n' couldn't turn back efter placing meself in this situation.

"Captain Barbossa", I acknowledged, controlling me tremor as spoke. As courageously 'n' politely as was able. "In accordance to the Code of the Brethren, I've come to negotiate the discontinuance of the brutalities against Port Royal."

Th' Captain feigned surprise, inclining his heid. "There are a lot of long words in there Miss, we're naught but humble pirates", he stated in amusement, then turning serious as he stared at me. "What is it that you want?"

I dropped me gaze briefly, trying to appear as proud as could while replied. "That you leave this town with its people be, take whatever loot you have already collected, and never return back to these waters again."

I felt a flicker o' nervousness in me as th' pirates started to laugh at me, nae taking me seriously. Th' Captain pondered me demand, lifting his jaw.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request", he said to me, causing me to look confused for a moment due his unclear counter. 'Til he then leant closer, lifting his eyebrows again. "Means _no_."

New evil snickers were heard aroond us as I gawked at th' pirate Captain. Opening me mouth to speak, voice some mair confident arguments, though what could've I exactly had to say which would've influenced 'im enough to make 'im yield his resolute denial? I was but a mere, frightened lass amidst several perilous rogues. Completely at th' their mercy as weaponless I was, weak against their clear superiority, which they evidently enjoyed. Sneering at me tiny, shivering form which pegged back at 'em helpless. Nae knowing what to do.

But then me brain stairted to mull. Me eyes then suddenly turning to stare at Miss Elizabeth's medallion for some reason, which still was aroond me neck. Me captors being either too blind or stupid to have noticed it 'n' robbed me o' it. But was it indeed Miss Elizabeth's? As when I now recalled th' moment o' anguish spent hidden in th' china cabinet, I as weel came to remember th' words o' th' stout pirate. Something clicking in place inside me, giving me an idea. Possibly a very bad one, wi' th' great hazard I was in complete error wi' me quickly made conclusions 'n' connections. But still having some faith in me neist move, I drew th' medallion out o' th' bodice o' me night gown. Seeing as me action caused every single man witnessing this to freeze. Me then walking all th' way back to th' edge o' th' ship, starting to dangle th' mysterious, what it seemed as pirate necklace, ower th' railing. Threatening to drop it straight into th' grey waves below.

"Awright. I will drop it", I indeed comminated, now managing to direct quite tense look toward this lot o' smelling freebooters surrounding me, though at th' same time me hert was fluttering like bird's wings. Me haun grasping th' chain o' th' medallion shaking visibly. But as intended I gained their inescapable attention, this wey turning th' tables to me advantage, I wished.

I locked gazes wi' th' Captain who now let oot a amused breath, smiling. Quite insignificant look on his coupon. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" he remarked questionably, laughter in his voice while keeked aboot at his men. But me instinct likelie had been right, as I saw th' look in his eyes next intensify. 'Im turning back to face me. _"Why?"_

I took in a deep breath, wance more remembering th' bits o' a certain story Miss Elizabeth had shared wi' me back when we'd been children. Telling aboot 'er first voyage to Port Royal, when they'd found William floating in th' sea as a lone survivor o' a pirate attack. As I've mentioned to ye at some point afore. 'N' this was th' base o' me ace, me depending on it wi' everything I got.

"You want this bit of gold", I responded, in some part o' me mind being quite proud o' me nearly perfect British accent I had come to use while pretending to be me Mistress. In fact, I spoke now even a bit defiantly for me own surprise. "You came here for this. You've searched for it. Miss Elizabeth..."

I silenced curtly for me slip. Remembering me alias afore anything mair revealing escaped me geggy, me then covering me quick slip o' a tongue wi' a brave face. Continuing. "_I remember this ship_. I've seen it before, while I was on the crossing from England eight years ago."

"Did ya now?" th' Captain inquired, his face solemn as was his men's. All pairs o' eyes leering at me ceaselessly, causing me to feel very uncomfortable. Almost to fidget. But I hold me ground, somehow, th' African man placing his hauns on his belt as his Captain's poignant eyes tried to impale me wi' their gaze. Ne'er leaving me demeanor, me nae being able to read his thoughts from his coupon as returned his long stare. But then as th' silence descended, I made me second move. Nodding.

"Right... Well, if this medallion truly is so insignificant, I might as well just dispose you of it then", I stated, suddenly starting to release th' chain. Letting it slip me fingers.

"No!" Captain Barbossa breathed, th' echo o' similar words spoken from many lips o' these marauders filling th' air. Cutting th' tension me hoax had created as th' Captain 'n' many others took a hasty step forth to stop me. Me haun grasping th' necklace instantly afore it was lost in th' abyss o' th' bay for good.

Th' look now on th' Captain's face told me he had fallen in me trap, making me th' victor o' this round. So nae being able to do anything else he smiled, though clearly irritated for me to have made 'im call me bluff. Me lifting th' trinket back into th' safety o' me hauns while gazing at th' pirates tensely, nervous, th' Captain soon approaching me. Slowly. Me trick had been instructive, though as weel very reckless one at that. Me waiting th' counter o' th' Captain with obvious dread.

Captain Barbossa released a forced laugh, it however not reaching his eyes, as he stopped afore me. Looking me ower wance mair wi' new regard, 'til turned his heid. Lifting his brows, while th' monkey on his shoulder gazed out to th' sea, which still echoed from th' mooing o' th' artillery.

"You have a name, missy?" he queried.

I was suddenly filled wi' panic by this inquiry, dropping me act for a slight passing moment by looking doon at th' deck in bafflement. Searching for words to answer. But then on a whim I said th' first name which came to me mind, instead o' th' one I should've delivered in accordance to me plan I'd carried oot so far.

"Elizabeth Turner", I stated, inwardly frowning to meself. I had said William's name. His, nae Miss Elizabeth's last name as I was supposed to! But it had been another accidental slip, in that new rush o' frenzy th' safe face o' dear William popping into me heid. Causing me to speak his name oot loud. But th' accident had awready happened, so I stuck wi' it. Nodding th' second time.

"I work as a maid in th' Governor Swann's hoosehold", I said then efter all, th' truth this time, destroying me disguise completely. But I still froze for fright after wance again unwittingly revealing more than I meant. Using me Scottish accent I'd tried to deprive meself o' while dealing wi' these men, to be a convincing double for me Mistress. But even th' Captain seemed to notice th' passing oddity in me manner o' speaking, squinting for wonder, it didn't have th' effect I expected. Me neist following in utmost perplexity as Captain Barbossa now stared in font o' 'imself in honest surprise, then turning toward his men, slowly. Possibly a hint o' smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

"Miss_ Turner_", he repeated, me letting oot a few repressed breaths as wrinkled me foreheid. Keeking aboot at th' all o' a sudden enlightened, snickering buccaneers in confusion mixing wi' nervousness. Not having th' slightest idea what they were up to, seeing 'em as weel look at each other remarkably.

"Bootstrap", I heard th' stout one state, his 'n' his malinky comrade's gazes rising to me. I took a wary step back, wance again th' centre o' even more intense attention. Th' Captain returned to me side.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?" he questioned. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Me foreheid wrinkled even more, as weel involuntarily, as I examined this pirate's sharp gaze. Returning it as calmly as I could, nae to be caught wi' me half lie. I stole a few peeks at th' other men 'til I took in a breath, encouraging meself.

"It didn't come to me by theft, if that's what you're referring to", I answered. Th' Captain nodded, now extending his haun.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder, and never return", he abruptly promised. Me turning me heid as I weighed his words for a second or two, looking him ower in deep, suspicious ponder. But then having no other option I gave it to 'im, dropping th' medallion on his opened palm. Clear satisfaction visible in th' Captain's eyes during th' transaction, which played as th' finish o' oor negotiations.

Th' minute I was released o' that blasted spangle I actually felt relief. Relief for that I'd in fact kept me ground in front o' these frightening men. Managed to parley th' intended cease o' th' attack, th' other party o' th' negotiations satisfied 'n' aboot to retreat according to th' made arrangement. 'N' I would finally get awa' from there, back on th' sturdy soil o' th' shore.

I let oot a sigh. Evening me breathing, 'n' pulling th' dressing gown to cover me form. As weel trying to calm me hert's violent thumpin' in me chest, where Captain Barbossa instantly handed th' medallion to his pet monkey a smile on his lips. Th' animal as quickly climbing into th' mast somewhere wi' it, out o' sight, me now giving a expectant keek to th' leader o' these ruffians.

"Our agreement?" I reminded 'im, however nae gaining a reply as Captain Barbossa then turned awa' from me. Nodding to th' African man apparently Second-in-command, who then immediately started to give oot orders. Preparing to cast off.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, signal the men, set the flags and make good clear to port", he said to th' men surrounding 'im, me breath stuck in me lungs for frightening realization as they started to actually carry oot th' given orders. Indeed preparing to flee, me still on board! 'N' now abandoning all caution in me horror I dashed efter th' Captain, tripping to a barrel 'n' falling on th' hard deck. Almost getting kicked by th' moving aboot men, 'til I forced meself up. Following Captain Barbossa as he made his wey back toward th' helm.

"No, wait!" I shouted, gathering me hem. "I have to be first returned to the shore! According to the proper policies of the parley you complied, I need to be taken..."

_"First!"_ The Captain snapped, turning aroond so quickly that I came to a abrupt halt, flinching back due his grim face. Th' greatest 'n' now incontinent fear yet taking ower me features wee by wee, as I listened to his following words. Me starting to shake me heid in disbelief. In denial.

"Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement, so I must do nothing", he continued, me eyes what else than widening as I stared him, nae believeing me lugs. "And secondly, you must be a pirate for he pirates' Code to apply, and _you're not_. And thirdly...the Code is more what you'd call _"guidelines"_ than actual rules."

He looked deep intae me irises wi' his bleak ones, me feeling a new quiver coming as I swallowed, letting oot a frightened breath where he simply looked amused. Smiling again, inclining his heid indifferently, 'til then turned serious again. His stare poignant when it bore intae mine, 'im saying th' very words I now most dreaded to hear.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, _Miss Turner_", he bidded, anything but politely. Me gasping me breath utterly aghast, completely appalled, 'til I got some sense into me heid.

I jerked back as an automatic attempt to flee, but two pairs o' familiar, rough hauns grasped me. Me seeing th' same two dullards o' me acquaintance to have a secure hold o' me, makin' me dauner forward, close draggin' me toward a door leadin' below deck. Into th' brig perhaps, me wi' no avail trying to turn even violent 'n' force me passage back to th' deck. As me last desperate plan to jump ower th' railing into th' bay.

But wi' ease they hauled me through th' twin doors, surprisingly taking me intae rather comfortable looking cabin wi' a long dining table set to lie in middle o' it. Chairs rounding it, paintings covering th' walls. Curtains as dark as was th' scant décor. 'N' wi' no word they dumped me onto a couch at th' side o' th' room, giving me dumbfounded being amused keeks each, before left as quickly. Leaving me horrified self alone in th' cabin o' that accursed pirate ship, making me now their true captive, as I neist heard a click o' a lock. Following th' noise o' a closing door.

It was then that all me put up courage left me. Shattering intae smithereens, me body starting to tremble all ower as I stood. Gazing at me surroundings in every second growing terror, desperately searching for an escape wey there was nae. Me knowing in me mind that I was now beyond help, in a pinch I couldn't get meself out o' this time. No one coming to rescue me. 'N' this helpless notion caused me to start to greet again. This time only for fright o' dying 'n' everyhtin' I feared these villains likelie to do to me, me legs failing 'n' I fell on th' carpet. Me panic unraveling from me system as snivels, as I pulled meself under a writing desk I saw to loom small distance awa'.

'N' wance under it I lifted me legs against me chest, hugging 'em as if I were but a wee child. Burying me face intae me knees as then simply wailed. Quivering non-stop, staying there as long as me fear lasted 'n' kept th' tears coming. 'Em finally tiring me out 'n' I fell asleep. Sleeping soundly, 'n' forgetting th' nightmare I had suddenly found meself in till following efternoon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish vocabulary:<strong>

**Pronouns etc:**

**o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him**

**Words:**

**p:**

**maw= mum/mother, hoosehold= household (I added the hold to the original word. Don't know is it right), afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small, geez= give, didnae= didn't, awready= already, ken= know, foremaist= first, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, broon= brown, goup= stare, freendly= friendly, malinky= thin, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, jalouse= guess, mawkit= very dirty, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, blether= talk, efternoon= afternoon**

**1st chap:**

**lairge= numerous, hurl= lift, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, kip= sleep, sloch= eat, hing= task, couldnae= couldn't, turn up= arrive, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, wantit= needed, stoogied= bored, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, timorous= shy, freish= new, awfy= awfully, wi'= with, juist= just, outwit= outside, peedy= small, minted= wealthy, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused**

**2nd/3rd chap:**

**gutties= shoes, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, bevvy/swally= drink, geggy= mouth, lugs= ears, sleekit= wry, naw=no**

**_5th chap:_ coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool/daft etc, pure done in= feeling very tired, dinnae ken= don't know, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head – a little bit daft**

**_6th chap:_ dunderhead= idiot/fool, malinky= thin, doolally= crazy, wheesht= quiet, glaikit= stupid, goonie= nightgown**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you find any missing words or other confusing things, contact me and I'll fix the problem!<strong>_


	9. Entry 8

**A/N:**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chap. I had some major difficulties, plus the length got out of hand.**

** But I hope this is at least bearable :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entry 8<strong>

Peter ambled through the messy street. The blown buildings and shattered pieces of wagons along with other half burnt material lying everywhere, and reminding of the disarray which had taken over the place but a few hours before. His eyes seeing people clear the roads 'n' carrying those wounded in the pirate attack, some of them trying to repair their property, where some simply behold the devastation with horror and discouraged moans. The ships which had survived the enemy artillery (besides the mightiest HMS Dauntless and the Navy's pride, HMS Interceptor, which neither surprisingly had gained damages, even being the flag ships of the fleet) were giving off smoke. Several dark pillars lingering high to the clear, blue sky. All fires had finally died out at the harbor, town and the fortress, where the main attack had focused on to take out the military defense.

This occurrence had surprised everyone, driving the city of Port Royal in complete turmoil, as these people hadn't gotten accustomed to witness such onslaughts after the military had built the fortress on the island. It ever since been fully protected against buccaneers of any kind, known to have extremely strict policies while condemning caught pirates. But now Commodore Norrington's severe control ower the coast of Jamaica had failed, and the raiders had successfully pillaged and murdered in this town, which usually enjoyed completely serene life. Only to have vanished as quickly as they'd appeared. Peter's sister with them.

Once again remembering this fact, which nearly caused him to act irrationally, now made him quicken his steps. His accursed mind perpetually creating frightening scenarios of what Miranda would be endangered to undergo in the hands of those darn miscreants. Them feeding his immeasurable worry and fear even more, added to the quilt which his unsuccessful rescue attempt had caused to gnaw at him. He, as her brother who was responsible of her safety at all times, had failed to save her in time. Those goons taking her with them last night before he'd managed to even reach the boat they'd boarded her. Him to have been able to only follow as she was taken to the pirate ship, until he'd dashed toward the shoreline without thinking. To follow after them by swimming. But it had been exactly that moment when his fellow marines had arrived from the fortress, one of his comrades taking hold of him and preventing him from doing something rash, once again. But how much he now regretted that decicion to simply walk away from Miranda like that. Well that was to change.

He cursed out loud as many scared chickens scampered at his feet on the street he was now following, him shooing them off in haste with his sheathed sword, as then finally saw his destination. His gaze finding Elizabeth and Will's immobile forms at the same place in middle of the devastation he'd left them. The latter still unconscious while Elizabeth was... holding his head on her lap.

Peter came to a momentary stop, feeling his eyes to narrow for a slight second, until he was on the move again. Not wasting time to reply to surprised Elizabeth's questions about where he'd been for the last hour, and stopped by them. Pouring the goblet of cold water on his best friend's sleeping face, causing him to gasp awake startled.

"Rise and shine!" Peter exclaimed, offering Will a cheeky smile as his eyes blinked open in confusion, him staring at Peter's face dumbfounded. Miss Elizabeth was instead staring at him like he was crazy, shocked, then dropping her gaze on the now empty goblet in his hand. He'd originally fetched water form a nearby well for Will to drink. But it had gotten a better use, Peter then simply grinning even a bit evily as she met his eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" she demanded, then turning her attention back to perplexed Will, who now instantly (though stiffly) sat up after noticing with embarrassment the tressle his head had rested upon. Slight grimace on his face, him undoubtedly suffering from hellish headache because of the hit he'd gotten on his head. Peter shrugged but quickly enough turned serious, giving Will's form a slight remarkable stare.

"I couldn't wait for him to wake up by himself. I have things more important to worry about than him", he replied, Will now turning around and looking at him in wonder. But then both of the young men were taken by surprise as Elizabeth's features were softened by relief. Her all of a sudden wrapping her arms around Will, causing Peter to freeze. Even more than Will, who gave her a startled, but Peter noticed, warm glance. His jaw rose.

"Thank God you woke up!" Elizabeth breathed, squeezing him tight. "I feared you'd been badly injured."

"No, I'm... I'm alright", Will mused, a bit awkwardly and separated himself from Elizabeth. Peter witnessing from the side as they then looked at each other, eventually sharing a smile.

"Does your head hurt?" Elizabeth asked, gently sweeping a strand of hair out of Will's soiled face. The gesture made him turn awkward again, him looking down briefly with a shake of a head.

"No, it doesn't."

An evident lie. Peter gauged at Will, seeing his infatuation toward Miss Elizabeth as clearly as he could see his sister's love for Will. And it was then that after listening to their slight exchange of words, Peter dropped the goblet with a clang. Lifting his earnest brows as the pair immediately turned to him. Taking in his suddenly very grim exterior, Peter's darkened eyes filling with long held back anger when a certain thought rose in his mind again.

"Well now when you're finally awake, I don't have to waste my time on you anymore", he stated, then immediately whipping around and starting to make his way through the crowd again. In a clear hurry, even shoving people out of his way, this time his head set to another destination not that far away.

"What? Peter, where are you going?" Will shouted after him, flinching as at the same time a painful twinge flashed in his aching head. Him placing a palm over his forehead, where Elizabeth gave him worried looks. But it was that moment when he recalled, his quite hazy recollections about last night now turning crystal clear, instantly a certain fact then causing him to jump to his feet. Making him bypass all pain and everything else as secondary. Elizabeth rose on her feet as well a bit confused, grasping his arm while eyed at his profile questionably.

"Will?" she called, seeing his worried frown, him now squeezing his fingers into fists. "What is wro..."

"Miranda", Will breathed, interrupting Elizabeth's inquiry, whose gaze now widened a bit for a new surprise. Her looking even more confused. But she didn't get the chance to ask anything as without a moment of delay Will sprinted into action. Starting to run after Peter, through the mass of people, realizing now himself where his friend was heading in such rush. To the Fort, to report Miranda's kidnapping. And so would he.

Will couldn't leave this matter be, as he'd seen himself how the pirates had seized her. Her screaming his name for help, but which he'd failed to give, causing her to become the prey of those murderous rogues. Him being this way as much responsible of her fate as Peter. Will dashed through the streets, hearing Elizabeth's voice to call after him when she trailed his steps, but which he hardly registered in his frenzy. Only one thought occupying his mind when he finally saw the damaged, sooted walls of the Fort and Peter's back as it ran through the entrance. They needed to find those robbers and recover Miranda, before anything bad happened to her! Will never would've forgiven himself otherwise. Because as said, he considered Miranda as much of his sister as Peter did. Their worry for her welfare equal.

Will, as a common citizen with no military rank, hadn't visited the fortress but a few times, so he didn't know its layout very well. But he simply had to follow Peter's red coat, when he instead knew exactly where to find the Commodore, as a military officer who spent several hours inside these walls daily. And after a couple of minutes he indeed led Will to the wide courtyard of the fortification, which was filled with marines. Each fulfilling their orders to fix the damages the sudden nightly attack had rendered, Will seeing as well several men to be carried toward the infirmary to be treated.

But ignoring everything he saw, including many officers who tried to deny him passage toward the canopy under which the newly appointed Commodore was examining a map, Will directed his determined steps toward it. Noticing that Governor Swann was at Norrington's side, looking extremely distraught. Pacing back and forth, while Norrington's stern exterior stared down at the map before himself in deep ponder. And as Will saw Peter's indignant form to arrive to the scene, a new thought occurred to him. If the Governor was there, it must've meant what Elizabeth had mentioned last night during the attack: both Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth's father were thinking she'd been the one abducted by pirates. Not Miranda.

"Commodore!" Peter exclaimed from the distance away, his superior lifting his surprised eyes to him. Giving the young man's rugged exterior a measuring gaze when Peter rushed under the canopy, leaping the few stairs up there in a flash. Coming to a stop beside the table the gentlemen had gathered around, him returning Norrington's gaze his own serious.

"The pirates have taken captives!" Peter exclaimed again, a bit out of breath due exhausting dash to the Fort, earning only blank stares back from all the men present. Governor Swann gave him a quick look, till turned his attention back to the Commodore, who then became serious himself quite soon. Returning his eyes back down to examine the map which depicted the Caribbean sea, almost ignoring this suddenly appeared military officer. His negligent appearance not waking much appreciation in Norrington to share much of his limited time with Peter.

"Yes, Lieutenant, we are aware that the pirates have taken Miss Swann as a hostage", Commodore replied, causing Peter to frown.

"No, Miss Swann was not the one abducted!" he stated, all pairs of eyes again rising to stare at him. This time in bafflement, the Governor stepping toward him.

"What are you saying, Mr. Martins?" he asked. "Of course it's Elizabeth! She was nowhere to be found at the mansion where those villains invaded, and she was seen on the streets during the attack. Close to the docks, forcefully led toward the shore by the pirates all the way to their ship."

"No, listen to me!" Peter said, his frustration mixing with desperation increasing as he stared both at the Commodore and the Governor in turns, not acting at all proper by almost yelling at them. "The captive is not Miss Elizabeth. She's safe!"

"I suggest the Second-Lieutenant should stay out of business which is not his!" Mr. Gillette, the other Lieutenant and Norrington's right hand man now spoke as stepped forth. Peter giving his haughty form a slight glare when they exchanged a glance, Gilette instead performing a judgmental look ower to him. In clear mock as saw the sweat and soot covering him from head to toe, him not wearing his hat or wig. The sings of long battling on the streets against those pirates clearly visible on his disheveled appearance, which was not very acceptable while shoving oneself to an officer of higher rank.

"And instead of interfering with notions which are common knowledge, Second-Lieutenant should pay more heed to his rather lacking display, as well as address his superiors in less rude manner!"

Peter's anger flared, him being close to talk back at him, till Commodore Norrington now lifted his hand. Looking at the two Lieutenants who'd always had difficulties to respect each other. Ever since Peter's promotion, which had been rather rare one to grant considering his young age, and which riled Gilette as a man who'd gone through several years of military service before his promotion to the same position.

"Thank you, First-Lieutenant", Norrington said, Gilette nodding to him in respect and finally stepping away from Peter, when the Commodore nodded his head to the side. But he then directed a rather strict look to Peter, about to say something, Peter as well not being far from spewing out some more not that courteous words. But both of their intentions were interrupted by arriving Will, who now strode up the stairs in a hurry. Coming to a halt by Peter's side, Commodore Norrington holding back an eye-roll, as took in his as cluttered, somewhat overwrought being.

"They've taken her!" he said. "They've taken..."

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man", Norrington ordered one of the officers positioned by the pillar, his voice nothing but indifferent as he rudely cut Will off. Already anticipating what he was about to say, and not really wanting yet another commoner to cause uneeded bedlam during a moment which was the most dire.

Both Peter and Will frowned in unison. Will shaking off the military man who'd obeyed the Commodore, trying to grasp him and lead him away from the canopy. But indeed ignoring this attempt, Will stepped forth.

"No, you must listen. The pirates have taken..." he started again, only to be interrupted the second time. This time by Governor Swann.

"Yes, Mr. Turner, we know that the pirates have taken my daughter as their captive", he stated, worry written all over his face and audible in his voice, when he met Will's eyes. Them instantly filling with confusion. He shook his head, looking at Norrington.

"No, you're wrong", he argued, taking yet another step forward. "Their captive is not Elizabeth."

"And how would you have come to know of this matter, Mr. Turner?" Commodore Norrington's even more bored voice queried, him leaning to the table a grim look on his face. "You are free to leave. Your presence here is unneeded."

"Listen to him!" Peter bellowed, Norrington now straightening to his full height and meeting his gaze, making a deep frown. Peter as well walked closer, by the Commodore's side, his temper bordering on the edge of anger. "The longer you play ignorant and dismiss our words the farther the pirates get with..."

"Father!"

Silence descended immediately around the table due the sound of Elizabeth's voice, everyone now turning to see her as well dirtied form run through the fortress' courtyard. Now reaching the canopy, her hair in tangles and appearance anything but what was fit for a young lady, her ascending the steps leading to the group of men. But it truly was her, and realizing this Commodore Norrington turned completely dumbfounded, where Governor Swann's face dropped for immense relief. Hurrying to his daughter and closed her into his embrace, not fathoming how could this be possible.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" he breathed, holding her for a few seconds till separated. Searching her face for injuries, soon giving the maid's uniform she was still wearing a odd look. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No father, I am well", was Elizabeth's response, her directing a slight look toward Will a small distance away, until met her father's quizzical gaze.

"But how are you here, Elizabeth? We thought that the pirates had taken you! And why on earth are you wearing a servant's uniform?"

As well the Commodore, who after his great surprise had displayed notable relief due the sight of his possibly soon to be fiancé, made some questions of his own. But was only clearly delighted that Elizabeth was safe and sound. Not hurt, despite of few bruises on her arms. But after this conversation had carried out for awhile, both Will and Peter waiting by their side impatiently, eventually Peter had enough. He walked to the Commodore and the Governor, gaining their attention again, starting to talk.

"We don't have time for this!" he remarked, getting a authoritative look back from Norrington, when Peter dared to speak to him so bluntly again. Peter pointed at the map remarkably, concluding the probable, current location of the pirates and then waved toward the ships at the harbor. Not releasing his superior from the grasp of his eyes.

"My sister's life is in peril", he continued, death serious, now surprising the Governor who turned his attention from Elizabeth to him. "If we do nothing, she'll die!"

"Miranda?" The Governor stated questionably, glancing from Peter to Elizabeth through Will several times in bafflement. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She let herself to be kidnapped in my stead", Elizabeth now finally explained, once again telling the same story as to the two young men last night, turning to her father and then exchanging a look with the Commodore. Her face next reflecting shame when she thought about Miranda and her predicament.

"When the pirates broke into the house, we ran and hid into the dining room together. She suggested that we exchange clothes to mislead the pirates, who we realized to have come to abduct me. And after that she helped me escape... Getting caught, the pirates most likely making the false conclusion and thinking she was me. Just like she planned. She saved my life..."

"Is that true?" The Governor queried, until then gave the apparently Miranda's uniform one more examining gaze, having a realization. But then he did smile a little. "Well that explains many things... Poor girl... Miranda definitely was a good girl, and she now holds all my gratitude to have saved your life, Elizabeth."

"Yes. The main thing is that you are safe now, Elizabeth", Commodore concurred, smiling too, then nodding in agreeance. "Miss. Martins' sacrifice was not in vain. She has indeed done a brave deed."

"Are you saying you're going to abandon her?" Peter asked, incredulously. Not believing his ears, until once again fit of rage started to make his blood boil. "Are you just going to leave her in the hands of those miscreants? She'll die!"

"Peter's right", Will cut in, as surprised to see the indifference this turn of events had formed in both the Governor and the Commodore, even it had been brought to their knowledge that another civilian was now in the possession of those pirates. He came to Peter's side.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

"I understand your concern, Mr. Turner", Commodore spoke, but once again didn't seem to show much regard himself to this matter at hand. "But I'm afraid that hunting down a pirate ship with such a long head start for one civilian is a enterprise too arduous to execute."

_And yet you were prepared to carry this plan out when the innocent civilian had been Elizabeth_, Will thought in contempt, returning Norrington's stare seriously.

Peter shook his head, looking at Elizabeth for help in his deperate state of mind. But though he sought her assistance, all he got back from her was a confused gaze, till she finally dropped her eyes to stare down. Her not saying a word to convince both the Commodore and her father to agree on the plan to save Miranda. And that, caused Peter to turn even more furiated. Feeling betrayed.

"You cannot possibly think that saving my sister is a task too laborious to accomplish!" he bellowed, facing his superior with a deep frown. "She saved Miss Elizabeth's life, and is now in the hands of those murderers because of it. They can do whatever they wish to her, as we dawdle here doing nothing to help her! We have to follow them!"

"You have made your point clear, Lieutenant", Norrington replied, his tense gaze now moving to drill into Peter's as unyielding irises. "Now leave this matter into my consideration. I see what I can do."

"That Jack Sparrow", suddenly another voice joined in the conversation, everyone turning to look at the spoken officer Murtogg. Him next saying something which surprised Will and Peter, but which created a spark of hope in them. "He talked about_ the Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did", the other officer named Mullroy corrected matter-of-factly, glancing at the Commodore before gave his companion a glance. Peter's mind was swarming with new thoughts as Will spoke again, Elizabeth sending him a pondering gaze as saw his distress. It seeming to be rather great in her eyes.

"Ask him where it is", Will suggested, hope as well in his voice when he turned around to face Norrington, who instead had directed his attention back to the map on the table. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

"No", Norrington declined, not even lifting his eyes to meet Will's while spoke with quite impassive voice. "The pirates who invaded this this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, _ergo_ they are not his allies."

"He's the only one who knows anything about those pirates!_"_ Peter shouted, having enough of his superior's manner of overlooking his sister as a expandable second class citizen. As that didn't make her any less important than Elizabeth, and this man's attitude of a true nobleman furiated Peter who was a commoner himself by birth, and who could not swallow such ignorance as facts.

"Who are you to decide whose lives are more important to salvage? What makes my sister's life any less important than Miss Swann's, who you were ready to rescue even from hell if that's where the pirates are taking they're prisoners?!"

"Lieutenant, you've said enough!" Norrington replied resolutely, his voice rising a couple of octaves and gaining that authoritative tone in it, as these two men now faced each other. Peter's gaze deprived of any respect shown toward a superior, which rather shocked the Commodore. He'd considered Peter as a respectable soldier who obeyed orders, but this young and rash officer now in front of him was someone completely else. A worried brother who feared for the life of his sister.

Peter released a deep, suppressed breath of frustration as he noticed Will to look away. As well in clear irritation, when the Commodore now discounted both of them with a deep sigh. Eventually turning to Gilette positioned on his right side. "Very well... Establish the pirates' most likely course, and see if it is possible to track..."

_"That's not good enough!_"

Will's sudden enraged shout had surprised everyone, mostly Elizabeth, who got startled by him as he threw his hatched on the table with force. It cutting through the map, Peter giving it a slight look till he turned to behold Will's angry profile. Yes, truly angry, and he seemed as distraught as his friend was. This caused Peter to ponder in middle of his own anger and fear, when the Commodore now gave the axe a bored stare. Detaching it from the table before then rounded it, walking to face Will and Peter.

"Mr. Turner... You're not a military man, you are not a sailor", he started, giving a remarkable poignant look to Peter when he said the latter phrase, till his attention was all on Will again. Irritation visible on his usually always so polite and composed features, when he stopped by Will's side, them exchanging a look.

"You're a _blacksmith_", the Commodroe specified, in clear disdain of his profession and station, Will and Peter both seeing it from his expression as Norrington stared at Will tensely. Eventually grasping him from his arm and escorted him toward the stairs himself.

"This is _not_ the moment for rash actions. I truly understand your concern over Miss Martins, but I cannot put my men under any more what they already have gone through because of one girl. Yes, her fate is unfortunate, but women get abducted by pirates all the while, and are usually never seen again no matter of the tries to retrieve them from their captors. So even if I'd send my fleet to rescue her from those pirates, I believe it would be already too late for her."

"You mean because she is a _commoner_. That is the only reason you can see it justified to leave her to die aboard that ship!" Peter flared, something snapping in him, and not caring anymore of courtesy he strode straight to Norrington. Leaning closer to him, his eyes almost black for rage and contempt. "If she were born to a high class family of wealth, you would not hesitate to go after those pirates and save her. But just because she happens to be a daughter of a lowly maid, her life isn't worthy enough to be spared. You couldn't care less of her fate, so don't try to feign otherwise!"

Something snapped in Commodore Norrington too due this last remark, him now grabbing Peter from the collar as stared into his eyes. His eyebrows drawn into one, angry line.

"I believe I told you to have said enough, Lieutenant!" he snapped back, Peter lifting his jaw as returned the stare. But after a moment of silence Norrington released another frustrated sigh, unhanding Peter and straightened his own coat. Now only gazing at him seriously, warning in his eyes.

"Next time, _Liuetenant_, I suggest you remember your place and rethink your words twice before saying them", he spoke, eventually turning around. "It hasn't been that long since your promotion, so if I were you, I'd beware of my actions and the consequences that come with. Even one wrong deed or rude word can take away your military career if you're not careful, but however as I realize your sister's fate must be a shock to you, I let your behavior slide for the time being. But let it be last time you speak to me, your superior, in such dishonorable manner. This is a _warning_, Lieutenant. Have I made myself clear?"

There was a second, now brooding silence as everyone waited to hear Peter's response. But even he was clearly angry, his blood boiling for rage, he controlled himself. Making a slight, though forced bow. Nodding to Commodore Norrington.

_"Sir"_, he acknowledged tensely. Norrington returned the nod.

"You're dismissed."

Peter whipped around. Starting to storm away from the scene, Will not taking long to tag along his friend, and together they now walked out of the main fortress. Them not needing to exchange any words or looks to decide their mutual destination, as both of them were thinking the exact same thing. They needed to see that pirate named Jack Sparrow, and interrogate him. Make him tell everything he knew about a pirate vessel called _the Black Pearl_.

They hurried straight to the part of the Fort where the cells were, hiding from plain sight the rest of the way, until arrived to the guardroom where the stairs leading into the dungeon were located. Peter distracting the two positioned guards by marching in, telling them they'd been summoned by Commodore Norrington, and that he would take charge of the watch duty while they were gone. And easily enough, these men didn't seem to doubt at all the credibility of that claim by Peter's quite scruffy bearing, leaving in a hurry. Will inclining his head to Peter who simply lifted his brows, them then scurrying down the steps into the cell section.

And they didn't have to seek for long when they saw the dungeon's only prisoner, Jack Sparrow, lie relaxed on the straw covered floor. Will immediately striding by the cell and directing him a serious gaze, Peter following, after giving the bone sticking out of the cell's lock a tired browlifting. He as well took notice of a huge, formed hole on the outer wall just beside this pirate's cell, which told him a cannon ball had flown through it. Shattering it in pieces and releasing the other prisoners he knew to have been locked up here, but who now where nowhere in sight. Immediately he reckoned so much of this man that Lady Luck clearly wasn't much at his side.

"You, Sparrow!" Will called out to him, Peter leaning against the bars as the said miscreant lifted his head from the floor. Looking surprised.

"Aye", he concurred.

"You are familiar with that ship, _the Black Pearl_?" Will asked the question, both him and Peter then scrutinizing the pirate as he pondered Will's words, soon slumping back onto the cell floor quite indifferent looking.

"I've heard of it", he admitted.

"What you know of it?" Peter accosted, Sparrow hardly even indicating he'd heard the question.

"Same as many. Stories. Rumors."

"Where does it make berth?" was then Will's second question, one which both of them feverishly wanted to gain an answer to. And he managed to receive actual reaction from the pirate, him now looking even more surprised. His head popping up once more.

"Where does it make berth?" he repeated amazed, eyeing at the two young men through the slits of his cell."Have _you not_ heard the stories?"

"We don't waste our time listening to the folly gaff of drunkards!" Peter retorted, the pirate turning his head while his eyebrows rose, him measuring the slightly taller man with light brown hair. Meeting the poignant stare of his as well brown irises.

"And yet you expect me to go now rambling about such guff to ye, even if it's no importance to ye?" Sparrow inquired, in the end dropping his head back down. He was silent for a moment, seconds ticking by as Peter and Will waited him to speak. But he didn't, and Peter's tapping finger against the cell turned more impatient, him shooting a slight glare toward the buccaneer.

"Are ye gonna talk or what?" he demanded, straightening. "Start yammering. And it might turn out some use to ye."

Sparrow lifted his head that much to give the young lads a stare, his expression bored, until he sighed and started to tell the tale.

"_Captain_ Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants... sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta", he revealed, his gaze traveling on the ceiling, as his right hand made complementary gestures in the air. "It's an island that cannot be found, _except..._" Will and Peter watched him now arch his upper back to meet their gazes, lifting up a matter-of-fact finger. "...by those who already now where it is."

Sparrow smiled at them knowingly, them seeing the glint of his golden teeth while their short exchange of looks lasted, till he returned to his comfortable position on the dirty floor. Peter and Will spent a short moment pondering, weighing his words, until it was again Will who spoke.

"The ship's real enough", he reasoned, his gaze down, until it rose to look at the locked up pirate. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place... _Where is it_?"

"Why ask me?" Sparrow inquired as if innocently, starting to examine the same dirt found under his fingernails. Causing Peter to direct a strict stare at him, where Will searched for words before gave him the obvious reply.

"Because you're a pirate", he stated, the fact, Sparrow now sending Will a remarkable look.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" he asked, anger instantly flashing in Will's eyes due the voiced query, and he grabbed the bars briefly.

_"Never."_

Sparrow ignored them. Peter's gaze this time staying on Will to examine him, noticing him suddenly hesitate, though he saw clear desperation in his eyes when he grasped the bars frustrated. Finally revealing the reason why they'd come down here to meet this knave.

"They took... Miranda", he told the pirate, placing his hands on his belt, as Peter now witnessed a glint of true amusement form in the miscreant's eyes when they behold Will's worry. His lips spreading into a smile.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see..." he said, rising up so that he leant on his elbows while Will looked up to him. Peter not being able to deter a snort of distaste, him shaking his head, and this way causing Will to give him a bit uncomfortable glance. Which, of course, this pirate took notice of and made his own conclusion, giving Peter's red military coat a significant look.

"Or is it that you and this young officer mate of yers have come to find the exact same gal, and are now both here to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart? But if so, it is rather odd considering that the honor of the maiden you were fighting for the day before goes by another name, eh? Miss Elizabeth Swann, was it?"

This remark caused Will to flinch, and he dropped his gaze for a moment. Peter instead crossed his arms over his chest, actually now thinking the exact same thing as this pirate, though he'd been surprised about the mentioned fact that Will had "fought over Miss Elizabeth's honor". It creating mixed feelings in him. But now when he thought about it, he realized there was actually a very accurate point in that remark. As either Peter didn't understand _why_ Will was so distraught over Miranda, when he was supposed to love Elizabeth from his whole heart... So if so, why was he even here, and not out there receiving thanks from Governor Swann to have protected his daughter?

"Or could it be that this girl ye're so into saving, is after all a secondary one which you have to satisfy yourself in need of better?" the pirate kept on talking, Peter's eyes now widening as he recalled Miranda's last evening said words. He now turned his rather earnest, measuring gaze to Will who returned it awkwardly, eventually looking away. Shaking his head.

"No."

"Then what about the other lass, Miss Swann? I believe she be rather devastated to learn her beloved to have jumped at a chance to save another damsel from distress, after the way ye defended her honor against a lowly miscreant like meself."

"Never mind his reasons!" Peter cut in, irritated, aware they didn't have much time to dawdle. "So, you know where the island is?" he asked, gaining a somewhat recognizable nod from the pirate this time. But then he smiled, cocking his head to the side so that the trinkets attached to his dirty dreadlocks jingled.

"Aye", he agreed. "But why should I tell ye? As whether your competition over the fair lady's affection depends on this small venture to the dreaded island or not, in any case you'll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me."

"Listen 'ere ye dug", Peter spit, his rage starting to lift its head in him again. "My sister is aboard that ship, 'n' I'll be damned than let those bastards to cut even a strand o' hair from her head. And I assure ye, if ye don't start talkin', you neither go walkin' from this cell with yer own feet!"

"I can get you out of here!" Will hurried to say, putting a calming hand on Peter's shoulder. The pirate looked incredulous, nodding toward the corridor leading to the left.

"How's that, the key's run off", he replied nonchalantly, Peter then as well giving Will a questionable look, until he saw him eye at the cell's hinges. And soon enough he followed as Will pointed at the ones on the door.

"I helped build these cells", he told Sparrow, eyeing at the said handiwork, until then waved at Peter to help him. "These are half pin-barrel hinges", he continued, a realization instantly forming in Peter's mind as he came to understand what Will's plan was to get the man out of the cell without a key. Them now walking to a bench at the wall and lifting it together with ease, pushing the legs of the other end through the lower bars, as Will explained the rest of his idea. The pirate following their doings thoughtful.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free", he finished, Peter now eyeing at the cell's structure in turn and nodding in consent. Yes, Will was most likely right. It could work, if the hinges weren't too rusted. And Sparrow also seemed to come to this conclusion as he eyed at Will in thoughts, then making a slight frown.

"What's your name?" he asked. Will took another moment to answer, as well frowning a bit.

"Will Turner."

The pirate seemed to know the name, at least Peter thought so while saw his expression turn possibly even more pondering, till he gave Will somewhat remarkable gaze. Finally sitting upward.

"That will be short for _William_, I imagine. Good strong name...No doubt named after your father, eh?" he deemed, looking down momentarily, until his eyes rose back to look into Will's. His eyebrows rising questionably, Will's expression turning a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

Sparrow nodded his head a bit, still thinking. But all the time aware of the very limited gap of time they'd gotten, Peter was starting to have enough of delays again. Now himself leaning closer to the bars to give the buccaneer another harsh glare.

"It's time for decisions Mr. Sparrow!" he stated, seizing the pirate's attention.

"_Captain_, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow", he corrected, Peter sighing and rolling his eyes. Eventually closing them to keep a new fit of irritation at bay, till nodded.

"Captain or whatever, here's the deal ye cur. You either rot here the remaining time of your very short life, till you'll be hanged one would say... in three days at most. Or you choose to come with us and guide us to Isla de Muerta, your exact profit being that you get to keep your bloody neck from hangin' a bit longer. How's that for a bargain? Take it or leave it, as personally I wouldn't care less if it weren't my sister's life in danger. Not to mention that with this thing..." Peter pointed at the bone in the lock in mock, lifting his eyebrows at the pirate who dropped his gaze, maybe even in embarrassment. "...you're ain't getting out anytime soon. Here's yer only chance to walk."

The pirate needed another unnerving several seconds to decide, until he then nodded in consent. Standing up.

"Well Mr. Turner, because of your rather impetuous mate here and his quite valid point, I changed me mind", he finally spoke, Peter narrowing his eyes at him. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to _the Black Pearl_, and your other bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will and Peter looked a bit warily at the hands which Sparrow pushed through the slits, offering a handshake to close the formed agreement. But not having much choice they both submitted, taking the offered hands of the only man who could help them to find Miranda, returning the gesture. Will even giving the miscreant a small satisfied smile.

"Agreed" he complied, earning a wide smile back from Sparrow, till he turned to Peter. Who nodded.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will and Peter twisted the bench backwards in unison, the metal screeching as the door started to slowly give in, until after a few seconds it came off rather smoothly. Just as Will had predicted, the pirate immediately hurrying out of he cell as Will and Peter abandoned the bench with the door on the ground. Looking at Sparrow, who scuttled to the farther corridor.

"Hurry, someone must've heard that", Will urged him, glancing toward the stairs. Frowning Peter swooped at the bottom of them, indeed being able to hear the noise of steps. Coming toward the dungeon. Great, that's that for their aimed stealth...

"Not without my effects!" Sparrow replied, indeed now going to fetch his belt, weapons and hat from a rack where the keys were kept, and where the guards had sloppily just left the said items. Well, Peter deemed the carelessness of the guards to be only a good thing now, when they were undergoing a prisoner escape... He never would've believed to find himself from this situation.

_Maw surely wouldn't like this_, he thought as Will and Sparrow with his effects now arrived by his side, as well freezing due the sounds of the guards coming toward the dungeon. Peter waved at them to hide in the recesses of the mid-stairway, them obeying, soon Peter being the only one left down when the same guards rushed to the stairway to check the prisoner.

But just as they arrived, dashing before the cell of the yesterday captured pirate and found it empty, Peter drew his sword. Knocking them both out with the handle before they had the time to watch for themselves. The men collapsing at his feet with at least as loud clang as the giving in door earlier, when the weapons and keys met the stone floor.

He sighed. That's it. He was officially going be demoted from his position as Lieutenant after this.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scottish words:<strong>

**_8th chap:_ dog= dug**

* * *

><p><strong>As this was written in common English, I left the Scottish word list out.<strong>

**But if you find words which I missed & you can't understand, ask me & I add them here!**


	10. NEW NOTICE!

**A/N:**

**Now all the chapters with Scottish writing style have been re-edited to be easier to read!**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**~ lindam2254**


End file.
